Naruto Chaos God
by fg7dragon
Summary: Following his sacrifice, Naruto is stripped of all that he had, all that he was, and finds himself outside all creation... where he does what knows best, break all the rules and create Chaos! Given a new lease on life through means unknown, Naruto discovers what is means to be an Unbound Elder God... or at least he tries to... eventually... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter One**

 **The God of Chaos within the Void**

Nothingness.

That was what he saw. That was what he heard. That was what he tasted. That was what he smelt. That was what he felt.

But that was not all that he knew.

As he began acknowledging his empty existence, he also began to realize that he was not empty.

Slowly but surely, he began to remember. Names, faces, words… one by one each and every one of his memories returned to him. It was hard. Some may call it impossible. He was not actually remembering. He was willing them back into existence, guided only by one thing: he knew they should exist. His most primal instincts were screaming at him that his memories should exist.

So he willed them to exist. Whoever or whatever said otherwise did not matter. All that mattered was that his determination did not, could not sway.

Emotions blossomed. Power ignited. And finally, that last piece, the most vital one, was in place.

Naruto Fuhen awakened.

" **Impossible!"** a voice yelled in denial.

" **He should have disappeared!"**

" **How can he survive that?"**

" **Even if he did, how could he be HERE?"**

" **It's against all we know!"**

" **He should not exist!"**

On and on, many argued on his presence there, if he understood things right. He did not speak, or even open his eyes. His experience as a ninja told him that it would be wise to gather as much information as possible before the situation changed, as it was already promising to be a violent change.

Without a sign he searched within himself and tapped into the scanning ability he had learned from Kyubi, the same which he often used to make mindscape copies of the objects in the physical world.

The first thing he felt was power. Power beyond anything he had ever felt. All the beings, as no human could hold that much power, seemed equally powerful, infinitely powerful he could say. But their power was restrained by their forms and, from what a more careful examination told him, none of them could even use a millionth of 1% of the total power they were drawing from.

Momentarily focusing his senses on himself, he was shocked, yet somehow not surprised, to have the same apparent infinite source of power. Yet he was able to draw more, far more then those arguing around him. Momentary satisfied and gaining some confidence at the possibility of fighting them, he extended his senses further.

More and more beings of such power were revealed, some stronger then others but none reaching his power.

And then he felt another. The power she wielded was great, greater then his actually though not by much. Taking interest in this being, he focused his senses, as much as he could afford without being detected, and began comprehending its appearance.

Purple skin, black fangs and claws, twin black horns on its head above the temples, the wild mane that reached its waits so white that it made the white cloak it was wearing seem grey, black sclera with golden irises… the appearance of the Shinigami was close to what Naruto imagined an Oni to be.

Yes, he easily recognized it having seen it before… the missing left hand was also a clue. But, as he stood there and examined the God of Death, he could not help but feel the amusement rolling off the being. Deciding to look deeper, he focused his sensed solely on the Shinigami… and he was stunned. Beyond the Oni appearance was another, one that seemed more natural if the emotions he felt from it were correct.

A young woman, around eighteen or nineteen years old in appearance, with her silver-blonde hair set in two ponytails reaching her ankles, her black hooded cloak decorated with white on the front not doing much to conceal her bust… and then was her face with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Heh." Naruto snorted, immediately silencing everyone, as all were now staring at him in surprise, anger and apprehension. "I should have known you were the Shinigami…" he said as he turned his head towards the God of Death and his eyes snapped open staring beyond the Oni appearance, his blue and green eyes meeting her own "Amateru."

In the silence that surrounded them, her response was crystal clear. Everyone besides Naruto stared in shock at the Shinigami who could not possibly just… giggled?

Seconds later the Shinigami glowed with a bluish-white light and the Oni appearance broke down into blue-white particles that soon disappeared to reveal her true form, which Naruto had sensed before. However, this time she lowered her hood as she slowly approached the place he lay on.

"I… am impressed." she spoke in a clear but powerful voice. "I admit that I was hoping you would see past my spectral form, unlike these fools." she said as he gave as dismissive wave of her hand at the others surrounding Naruto. "But I did not believe that you could realize my birth name."

"I think it was a pretty logical guess, that the Shinigami was the Master of the Graveyard." Naruto shrugged.

"But that did not reveal you my name." Amateru pointed out.

"The Lifemaker had only one daughter." Naruto said in response.

"And how did you know I was her?" Amateru inquired.

"I guessed. It felt right." Naruto shrugged.

"You… you guessed?" Amateru asked in shock. She had kept her name secret from everyone for millennia even before she became the Shinigami… and he simply guessed because 'it felt right'? Shaking her head, she decided to divert his attention from her embarrassment. "By the way: you're naked."

"So I am." Naruto agreed as he acknowledged his naked state. He slowly got up from the marble platform he was on and began inspecting his body. "Hm, nothing seems different physically." he mussed.

"Aren't you even the least embarrassed?" Amateru demanded at his nonchalant attitude.

"Not really." Naruto shrugged before smirking. "From the way you're staring at my ass, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

This earned him a glare and a blush from the Goddess of Death caught in the act.

"Just get dressed already." She huffed in annoyance as she turned away.

"Hm, alright. Let's see here…" Naruto muttered in thought before, in a flash of light, he was suddenly cloaked in his regular clothes, with his cloak being pitch black this time with a large golden seven cornered star with an eye at the center adoring its back.

"Hm, you could have gone for something more dramatic." Amateru mused. "I was certainly expecting you to."

"Maybe later. I don't feel like it yet." Naruto said thoughtfully before glancing around. "So who are they?"

"Thoth, Ma'at, Amun and Anubis." Amateru motioned to one group. "Susanoo, Izanagi, Hachiman and Omoikane." she pointed at four others. "Ares, Zeus, Chronos, Erebus and Uranus." she revealed a particularly angry group. "And finally Odin, Thor, Tyr and Mimir."

"Oh, right." Naruto nodded with little interest before turning towards Amateru once again. "By the way, I never apologized for your loss of a left hand. If I could have safely removed it from the seal, I would have done so."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just keeping my spectral form that way so I could slack off a bit and have Hel, Hades, Osiris and the other gods of death do some of my work. I actually recovered it in a couple human days." Amateru waved him off, to the shock of the other gods.

"So you wouldn't have taken my soul and those of the others and ate them if I died?" Naruto demanded incredulously.

"Oh, that would have still happened." Amateru admitted.

"Well, at least I avoided that." Naruto sighed. "So, where exactly am I?"

"Nowhere." Amateru smiled.

"Elaborate, please." Naruto sighed.

"Simply put, this is the endless space between all worlds. See those pinpricks of light?" Amateru pointed at a random direction, as everywhere in the distance there were pinpricks of light. "Those are realities."

"And some of them are connected because they are alternate versions of one another." Naruto said as he remembered Chao's experiences.

"Yes. As you can see, not all are connected. The large groups are called reality clusters, and follow similar patterns. As you can see, while all realities within a cluster are connected, there are threads leaving each reality. Those are either connections or interactions to other realities, or sources." Amateru explained.

"Sources?" Naruto inquired.

"Realities do not appear just like that. Somewhere, someone must think of the possibility of their existence first. Most sources are writers or inventors whose ideas gave birth to new conceptual realities. And things then evolve from there." Amateru told him.

"And we're here, huh." Naruto muttered as he glanced around. "To think that it's possible to exist within the Void."

"Hm, you did realize that after all." Amateru frowned. "This is a mystery even for us gods, to be honest. Not even we know why we can exist. We just do."

"Do not call him a god, girl. He should not exist. I did not allow it. I WILL not allow it!" an angry raspy voice was heard.

Turning around, Naruto immediately saw how Amateru's posture had become stiff, and how her eyes hardened, glaring at the figure.

It was an old woman. Correction: Ancient Woman. Her hair was nearly gone, sticking from her bony skull in odd places. Her eyes seemed to have been gorged out. Her few remaining teeth were rotten. To put it simply, she was the ugliest person Naruto remembered meeting.

"Let's see here…" Naruto mused loudly. "You're here so you're a goddess. You also happen to be an ugly old bitch."

Amateru was visibly biting her lips to hold her laughter in while the other gods present were gaping in shock, having mere moments ago been backing away in fear and grudging respect for the old woman.

"So you're Fate." Naruto nodded to himself.

"T-That's her." Amateru managed to say.

"You will return to your mortal world. Your lovers and family will die by the hands of your enemies, and you will also die after a hundred years, after giving up everything create peace in the Elemental Nations." Fate growled. "So I have said, so shall it be!" she said and turned around to leave.

Before she could finish her first step, however, her heart was hanging in font of her in Naruto's grasp, as his right arm had pierced her back, breaking her spine and ribs to remove that vital organ.

"Y-You… Fo-fool!" fate heaved, somehow still alive. "G-Gods cannot d-die! I… I am… an El-Elder G-Goddess! Y-you… will… pay… for… this… at-atem-attempt!"

"I don't care what you say you'll do to me." Naruto said in a voice so cold and full of anger that even Fate froze. "But once you threatened my loved ones…" darkness exploded from Naruto's body, enveloping him, before settling into the cloak of the Lifemaker, with a golden and surrounded by swirling black and golden lightning Great Grand Master's Key levitating at his side, the globe that usually showed the geographic state of Mundus Magicus now a perfect gold sphere **"…your existence was forfeit!"** Naruto finished in a demonic voice as his sclera turned a light-devouring black while his iris was a maelstrom of colors on which three black rings bearing three tomoe each stood in a ripple pattern, while under them was the outline of a seven-pointed golden star, with a third such eye appearing on his forehead from a vertical slit. From his back exploded a pitch black feathered wing and a pure white dragon wing, both surrounded by a slight golden aura. _**"Code of Chaos: Consumption!"**_ he roared instinctively as he allowed his chaos energy to surge through the body of Fate, who was screaming in agonized horror.

It began as black and golden lightning into her heart, before black and golden veins seemed to appear as they bulged and spread from her chest all over her body, which eventually, with a final scream of terror from Fate, exploded into black and golden particles that moments later gathered onto Naruto's body and were absorbed into him.

"Im-Impossible! Gods cannot be killed!" a terrified voice spoke up.

"Foolish little Odd…" Naruto began.

"Odin." the Norse god corrected.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Did you really expect me to obey any laws that exist? I am Naruto C. Fuhen, the newest Elder God of Chaos within this Void. I obey nothing, I do as I please, I go as I please, and if you have a problem with that…" he paused dramatically to crack each of the knuckles of his still bloodstained right hand "…form a line."

Nobody other then Amateru moved, and she merely went to Naruto's side and placed her arm, around his shoulders. Eventually, after a whispered conversation, Izanagi stepped forward.

"We have come to a decision and propose a compromise to your situation." Izanagi spoke.

"First of all, what is my situation?" Naruto demanded.

"To put it simply, from a reality only one god or goddess may be born. However, you came from the same one I did." Amateru explained.

"Well, technically you were born from the previous one, and I was from the one Mundus Magicus landed in after Dynamis's screwed up." Naruto pointed out.

"Well, it was still the same Mundus Magicus mostly…" Amateru said thoughtfully. "But the bottom line is that usually when an Unbound God such as us comes into being, it is at the price of the reality we are from, which is used to fuel our transcendence. Yet your world still exists. Hence the irregularity." She explained.

"So, what is this compromise?" Naruto asked Izanagi who was waiting patiently.

"Normally, new gods are reincarnated into an alternate reality of their original one so that they can mature their power to a certain level and learn to control it. We decided to not interfere in your ascension to godhood…" Izanagi said.

"Not that you could." Amateru said in a sing-song voice.

"…nor punish you for what you just did to Fate, if you accept to incarnate yourself at least trice, as well as do a few chores of Shinigami's choosing, maybe even take some requests from other gods." Izanagi finished.

"Do I have to do them one after another without breaks in-between?" Naruto inquired.

"No, but you must do your time in an alternate reality of your own before you can return to your home world." Izanagi answered.

"Hm… do I really have to start from birth though?" Naruto grimaced.

"Well, the first time is a must… however, you will find that we often absorb alternate versions of ourselves whenever we feel like living in a mortal world again. They are essentially small parts of ourselves anyway." Izanagi admitted.

"And how long do I have to stay in those worlds?" Naruto sighed.

"Until the Akatsuki organization and their goals are completely defeated." Amateru answered instead. "But you will have to wait until after your first Chunin Exam at 12 to take any significant action against them."

"This is gonna suck." Naruto groaned.

"Furthermore…" Izanagi smirked "…you will have access to none of your godly power during your first incarnation."

"No godly power?" Naruto repeated blankly.

"Yes." Izanagi nodded with an evil smirk.

"Give us a moment please." Naruto requested and took Amateru out of ear-range, also placing a minor silencing barrier around them. "When he says godly power, that doesn't include any of the power or abilities I had before I became a god, does he?"

"No, you will have everything from all four energy reserves to bloodlines." Amateru smirked. "You see; the thing is most of the gods you will meet here were originally humans that did not have any significant power during their mortal lives. Izanagi himself has lived so long that he has forgotten that there are other great powers that are not wielded by gods, especially since he does not visit mortal worlds much."

"He thinks that I'm gonna suffer because I'll be far weaker." Naruto shook his head. "Fool. I don't even know how to control all this new power, let alone use it. Chaos is uncontrollable by definition, after all."

"Hm, let me think on it while you're doing your first incarnation. And don't worry about your home world: from the Void, which is Nowhere and Never, you can go Anywhere and Anytime." Amateru assured him.

"Hm, can we stay in contact while I'm away from here?" Naruto inquired.

"Well… technically it's allowed, but no other gods are allowed to enter a reality of an incarnated god." Amateru mussed.

"Would a pactio work?" Naruto asked.

"I… I guess." Amateru nodded and before she could say anything else a pactio circle appeared beneath them and Naruto claimed her lips, much to her shock, which was soon replaced by pleasure as she placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

In a golden flash of light, the pactio card appeared and they hesitantly ended the kiss, with Amateru reaching out and catching the card.

" _ **Deae Mortis."**_ Amateru read the title written under her name. "Interesting design." she remarked at the black background pactio circle and the golden lining.

"That's one wicked spiked chain-whip." Naruto muttered at the silver chain that was held in her right hand, but appeared to be twisting around her protectively.

"Hm… Izanagi is calling. Let's go." Amateru said as she put her copy of the card away.

"What did you do?" Izanagi demanded.

"I gave her my calling card." Naruto said dismissively. "Anyway, I accept the terms."

"Very well, take this and it will give you an overview of this reality's history, the differences to your own, and a few future events to watch out for." Izanagi said as he handed him a large red gem.

As soon as he took it, Naruto was overcome by a headache before disappearing from the Void, the red gem falling before shooting away towards its place in the reality cluster.

"That was cruel; you know how disorientating the first time was." Amateru pointed out.

"I know." Izanagi smiled widely as he walked away.

" _Fool."_ Amateru though _ **.**_ _"If there is a multiversal law, it's that Naruto should never be underestimated."_

In a different place, Naruto opened his eyes to loud screaming sounds. Recognizing two voices he quickly quieted down and tried to open his eyes. It was painful, but soon enough he succeeded… only to see a rather unpleasant and totally unexpected sight.

" _Izanagi, you bastard!"_

 **A.N.: Yep, this is the first chapter of Chaos God. It's a bit short, I know, but I will have Chapter 2 ready in a day or two. Just want to go over it again to check for mistakes. I still don't have a beta.**

 **I hope you liked it and will enjoy this story at least as much as Chaos Mage. I'm really sorry about Chaos Demon, but until I have some quality chapters ready for it, I won't be posting them there.**

 **Drop a review, tell me what you think and feel free to speculate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Kaguya Uchiha**

" _Void fucking damn it! Why the hell have I been incarnated in this form? Amateru!?"_ Naruto mentally demanded though the link 'he' had with the Unbound Elder Goddess.

" _Well, it's Izanagi's doing. Truthfully, it's not uncommon for our kind to incarnate as a different person then who we once were. It's a chance to experience things from a different perspective, and as you'll soon find out variation is the only real spice of our form of existence. Though, admittedly, it's usually your own choice. Izanagi cheated."_ Amateru chuckled.

" _Well, tell him he sucks!"_ the blond grumbled. _"Anyway, I need to get a handle of this, talk to you later."_

Ending the conversation, Naruto sighed inwardly before opening 'his' eyes to gaze up rather dejectedly at 'his' new mother… Mikoto Uchiha. It did not help that as 'his' eyes flickered to the side 'he' caught sight of 'his' older twin brother, Sasuke Uchiha. And to top it all off, a certain something between 'his' legs was missing, no longer allowing 'him' to be classified as a male.

" _So… I've been incarnated as the younger twin sister Uke Uchiha never had. Fan-fuckin'-tastic! I now have the natural potential of getting the Sharingan and, even better, I have a brother on hand to take new eyes from… heh, guess there ARE some benefits to this new life."_ She allowed a malevolent giggle to escape her lips before sighing. _"Alright. Now, let's think things through properly. This is a mission. I need to prevent the_ _ **Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ _from succeeding. Also, it's best that I don't form any strong attachments to the people of this world. After all, while I won't be doing it as soon as I finish my mission, eventually this world will be consumed by my Chaos and added to it as a stabilizer. While it might be possible to save a few souls, right now I don't know enough to risk it. Maybe next life. So that means no marriage or any strong romantic relationships… then again, while not truly discriminated against, gay marriage is not legalized in the Elemental Countries as far as I'm aware, so that should not be an issue. It's not I would ever marry a guy… hm, now that I think about it, I should sterilize or at least completely seal off my reproduction organs. I would not put it past Danzo or his lackeys to arrange to take some samples from me during a routine check at the hospital… so much to do, so little time. Oh well, I guess I should enjoy myself while this lasts."_ She mentally shrugged before reinforcing her mouth with a bit of chakra and biting down slightly on Mikoto's offered nipple earning a pleasured moan from the woman. _"Yes, I can definitely endure seven years of this."_ She smirked.

 _Timeskip – October 10_ _th_

" _Well, this guy is definitely being controlled."_ Naruto, or rather Kaguya Uchiha, mentally remarked as she gazed upon the rampaging Kyubi from where she was resting in Itachi's arms along with her sleeping twin. _"I can see the difference in its eyes from here. Guess the Uchiha will fall under suspicion and get slaughtered in a few years. Oh well."_ She decided, not really caring about it one way or another. _"Still, this Kyubi is definitely different from my Kyu-chan in more then a few ways. Tsk, guess I've laid about enough, time to get to work. And I know just where to start…"_ her pitch black eyes momentarily flashed in different colors, the right sapphire blue and the left emerald green, before returning to their previous pitch black.

 _Timeskip – August 13_ _th_ _, almost 7 years later_

"… _and that's number 66."_ Kaguya mentally counted as she closed the lid on the container holding the two Sharingan eyes she had just removed from the corpse of the Uchiha before her. With a thought she stored the container in a pocket dimension she had created in advance. _"That's 66 pairs of eyes. I know that other then me and Itachi out of the current 183 Uchiha in Konoha only 96 have awakened their Sharingan. I know I can't stop Obito from taking at least a few pairs, but limiting the times he can afford to use the Izanagi is still worth it, and denying Danzo any new Sharingan eyes is another plus. I'm sure both of them already have a few in storage, Obito especially. And Black Zetsu has likely been harvesting Sharingan eyes for centuries."_ She ground her teeth but quickly controlled her emotions.

It was the night of the Uchiha Massacre, and from the looks of it, it was mostly over. She was currently in her Stealth Sage Mode, using the slightest hints of her own chakra and instead relying on the ambient natural energy to fuel her jutsu, ensuring she would not leave any signs of her presence whatsoever. It was a dangerous state, one requiring a great amount of experience and talent in Senjutsu as usually Sages could only take in less then half their reserves in natural energy. But with Kaguya having cores for all four types of energy that composed the natural energy within her, she could easily draw in as much as she wished and used it as she pleased. After all, what was a Jonin level amount of natural energy compared to the reserves eight times that of that Juubi that she possessed? If she really wanted to, she could end all life on this planet just by crushing all with the weight of her fully released chakra.

Fortunately, it was not a likely possibility once she had a good look at her chakra system once it fully formed. It was slightly different. Ninja had Eight Inner Gates. Shinso and later on all the Fuhen had Nine. Right now, she had TEN, with the Tenth on her forehead.

She had investigated it with the most reliable tool she had while still a toddler, the very power that had originally formed this world and which still ruled it even though none knew. But she did. And she was not just an incarnated Unbound Elder God, she was also someone who had gained the full power of the Code of the Lifemaker in her home world through her absorption of Dynamis into the Chaos she now was.

And what she had found had been… disturbing.

For one thing, things had gone down differently after Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the Shinju's Fruit. While she also ended the warring era, she ended up doing so by using the _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ , that _**Cosmo Entelecheia**_ rip-off, to brainwash hundreds of thousands of people, all those she could not make submit just through a show of force. That had apparently gone to her head enough that apparently Dynamis had been fully absorbed and integrated into her. Also, she only had two children rather then three, Hamura and Homura, from whom the Kaguya and Hyuga and the Uchiha and Senju clans has descended, respectively, with the Uzumaki breaking away from the Senju to become a clan of their own a century or so later.

Obviously, while the general current powers were almost the same as in Naruto's world, here things had been somewhat different in the past. For one thing, during the Shinju's 12 millennia slumber all the demonic energy had been purified or expelled into the atmosphere, while all the spiritual energy had been infused into the earth and the air. Because of this, the Shinju and all its fruits as well as the Nine Biiju that had been ripped away were made of chakra. Potent chakra that was rather sensitive to emotions and easily tainted demonically, but still chakra.

Also, by eating the 12th Chakra Fruit Kaguya Otsutsuki has gained Byakugan eyes and the Shikotsumyaku, with a third Rinnegan-Sharingan hybrid eye opening vertically on her forehead.

Just where Kaguya Uchiha's Tenth Inner Gate was located.

Naruto Fuhen had not believed in convenient coincidences, and neither did Kaguya Uchiha. It took a very detailed review of the history records provided by the Code of the Lifemaker to find what she was looking for, but in the end she managed it.

Apparently, it was because of Kaguya Otsutsuki's Rinnegan. This world's Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, was apparently capable of transmigrating due to the fact that he had give chakra to humans and as such his chakra was compatible to all of them to a degree, with his descendents in particular. Indra and Asura, Hagoromo's sons, were more limited then their father since they each inherited only half of his power, either the Yin or the Yang, and as such only their chakra was transmigrating while their souls were in the afterlife. And, surprise, surprise, the previous generation of Indra and Asura transmigrants were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, with the current generation being Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Joy.

She was aware that Kaguya Otsutsuki's final creation, the Black Zetsu, had influenced Indra, but was quite certain that the main fault lied with Hagoromo. The old man should have known better then to hope for unity when he himself had split apart his Yin and Yang chakra among his sons. Furthermore, it was quite obvious that unlike the Kaguya in her previous world, there were no Ala Alba members within any of the Biiju – and once again Hagoromo was to blame due to the way he had created and imprinted personalities onto the Nine Biiju when he had created them from the Juubi's chakra. \

Whether that was a good or bad thing, she could not yet determine, but she was quite certain that this world's Naruto had not yet come into contact with tenant even though he was over a year older the 'she' had been when first contact was made. She was also quite certain that his idiotic behavior was all natural, if influenced by the blatant dislike a good chunk of the village was displaying. At least the attacks on him had been minimal; all but the most superficial being dealt with by the ANBU before the blond even noticed he was in any danger.

Still, the bottom line was that unlike Hagoromo's chakra that was present in all to a slight extent, and Indra and Asura's chakra who only had hosts every few generations, Kaguya needed a truly compatible host to transmigrate. And with the power Kaguya Uchiha had been born with it was unsurprising that she had been chosen as a host.

Unfortunately for the Rabbit Goddess, while the newborn female Uchiha was an appropriate vessel, she was also far too powerful to be taken over even when unaware. Even at her full power she would not manage to overwhelm Kaguya Uchiha who held a power eight times greater then that of the Shinju. Reduced as she was to the barely 5% that had managed to slip out of the Gedo Mazo over the decades since Madara had unsealed it from the moon, the young Uchiha did not even notice she was suppressing the Rabbit Goddess until she had found out her status using the Code of the Lifemaker.

As such, it did not take long after that to realize that while unable to overwhelm her power, Kaguya Otsutsuki's former body had been used as a blueprint for her new one… to an extent, of course. She still looked like a classic Uchiha, though she had already integrated the majority of the bloodlines gained as Naruto Fuhen into her genes. Of course, she was also designing a male Naruto body with the new benefits of having Ten Inner Gates for when she returned home, but that was a side project and not urgent in the least.

Truthfully, even with the Code of the Lifemaker to aid her it was rather difficult to integrate all the bloodlines into her genes without allowing any outward changes to occur or without making it so she was no longer genetically related to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Sure, she could shift her body back to the genes she had been reincarnated with, but there was always a chance of getting cut in battle and loosing some blood which could expose her secrets. She was almost there with a countermeasure, but it would take some more time.

So the bottom line was that Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one who could legitimately claim to be the God of this world, had tried to use her as a vessel for reincarnation and since that failed she was likely to continue with the plan the Black Zetsu had been working on by manipulating Madara and Obito.

She had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Madara's reaction were he to find out that he was to be 'eaten' by Black Zetsu to allow Kaguya Otsutsuki to reincarnate.

Shaking her head, the young Uchiha used the shadows to teleport to the next fallen Uchiha with Sharingan eyes and harvest them, and then the next. She had just stored away pair number 89, much to her pleasant surprise, before she sensed that there were only five other living presences left within the Uchiha compound: Itachi, Sasuke who was running towards their house, Obito and the two merged Zetsu, Black and White. What's more; the later three were nearby, likely harvesting Sharingan eyes as well. Deciding that the time was right, she dropped her Stealth Sage Mode and, after putting on a suitably heartbroken and angry expression she began clumsily running towards the Akatsuki members.

Soon enough she arrived just in time to see them store away a couple pairs of Sharingan eyes.

"You…" she whispered, drawing attention to her, her head lowered and her hair hiding most of her face with its shadows. "…You did this…" her voice grew stronger and stronger with every word, hatred pouring from her like from Madara himself. To add to the effect, she allowed her eyes to cry tears of blood as she activated her Eien Mangekyo Sharingan before snapping her head up to glare into the single hole of the orange mask right into a startled Sharingan…

A moment later she was next to the crouched Obito, her Kunai cutting through his right arm above the elbow all the way before it was stabbed into a shell-shocked White Zetsu, the Black half having already escaped into the ground. A palm strike to the gut of the artificial being followed during which Kaguya enacted another part of her plan.

" _ **Gokei Drain!"**_ she snarled as all that was White Zetsu other then a portion of his soul containing his essence as well as his dead cells was consumed by the young female Uchiha's hand before she let out a savage growl of disappointment before turning her head towards the already retreating Obito, her Mangekyo reacting without a command being required and spewing the black flames of Amaterasu, a few embers actually touching Obito mid-teleport while the rest merely hit the ground he had stood on and continuing to burn.

Scanning the surroundings as well as Obito's Kamui Dimension, she concluded that both Black Zetsu and Obito had retreated for good. Extending her Scanning area further, she detected that Itachi had already mind-fucked Sasuke and fled. Also, the Sandaime and a few ANBU squads were just entering the compound. Putting on the most desperate expression she could, she suppressed and temporarily sealed off most of her reserves so she would appear as having just above average chakra reserves even after medical inspection… and passed out simulating chakra exhaustion.

 _Timeskip – a week later_

Kaguya Uchiha, female half of the 'Last Female Uchiha', was laying on her comfortable hospital bed staring at the ceiling with dead eyes as far as the world could see.

Internally though…

" _Hahahahaha! Oh, the look on their faces! Priceless!"_ she cackled at the reaction of some of the nurses when she had allowed herself to regain consciousness by finally letting her previously all but empty chakra coils to fill… and then walked out of her private room and to the toilet.

Her Sharingan Glare had been more then enough to silence anyone who tried to send her back to her room before her business was done. She had then demanded to know what had happened at which point everyone had clammed up and told her someone would come see her soon.

That had been about an hour or so ago.

The door finally opened and as she glanced up she saw the Sandaime Hokage entering followed by Danzo, Koharu and Homura, the village elders.

"Kaguya-chan, how are you feeling?" the Sandaime greeted with a sad smile.

"Like I've been dead for a month." Kaguya replied in a dead tone. "Were there any other survivors? And how long was I out?"

"Yes. Sasuke was found unconscious a couple blocks away from your house. He's a few rooms away from here, but I'm afraid he's still unconscious." Sarutobi grimaced. "Also, you were asleep for a week."

"I see." Kaguya closed her eyes and sighed. "Did you find them? The ones responsible?"

"I'm afraid that whoever they were they covered their tracks well. The only lead we have right now is that Itachi-kun is missing." Sarutobi stated. "We were hoping you could shed some light considering you were one of the only two people found alive."

"I only saw one of them." Kaguya began. "About a head taller then you, black hair, wearing a black cloak, with an orange mask with a single eyehole for the right eye and a spiral design leading to it." here she scowled darkly. "I saw a Sharingan in that hole, but he's no Uchiha."

"What makes you say that?" Danzo cut in.

"His right hand… it was not… human. It was like made of clay or something. His left one had human flesh though." She added quickly. "I think I cut of that right hand of his…"

"Yes, we found it though was haven't managed to make much sense if it yet." The Sandaime lied, glancing away and clenching his jaw.

" _Heh, with the Shodaime's cells in it you're likely thinking it's Orochimaru's doing."_ Kaguya thought with a mental smirk.

"Anything else, Kaguya-chan?" Koharu inquired.

"Yes, there was some odd Bunshin with him." Kaguya nodded with a confused frown. "Half of it looked like it was made of the same material as the first guy's hand while the other half was pitch black. And it had dirty green hair."

"What makes you think it was a Bunshin?" Homura asked curiously.

"It disappeared after I stabbed it with my kunai and tried to suck its chakra." Naruto replied.

"Tried to suck its chakra?" Koharu frowned.

"The only other jutsu I know is the Katon: Gokakyu… and I didn't have time to make six handseals." Kaguya muttered.

"I see… that might explain a few of your changes…" Sarutobi rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. "What happened to the other one? The one whose arm you cut off?"

"He… was sorta sucked into the eyehole of his mask?" Kaguya frown as she blinked a few times. "I think he was on fire… I remember black flames before I passed out."

"So these people massacred your clan and you were able to cut them to pieces without out trouble?" Danzo scoffed.

"They weren't paying attention… they were too busy… taking uncle Taji's eyes…" she managed to say before leaning over the edge of the bed and throwing up.

At this point Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu were hurrying to help or at least steady her, giving Danzo dirty looks causing him to take the hint and leave.

"Are you feeling better, Kaguya-chan?" Koharu asked gently.

"Sasuke." Kaguya said after drinking some water to wash away the horrid taste in her mouth. "I need to see Sasuke."

"Right, follow me." Sarutobi nodded grimly.

Slowly so that the 'weakened' Uchiha would not tire herself, they led her down the corridor and into another room where Sasuke was hooked up to and IV. Walking up to his side, Kaguya frowned at him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with no little worry focused in her voice.

"From what we could tell, he was put under a powerful Genjutsu that left him in this state." Homura replied after glancing at the clipboard attached to the other end of the bed.

"Genjutsu. Okay." Kaguya nodded in understanding… before raising her fist and bringing it down on Sasuke's crotch.

Moments later the now awake Last Male Uchiha darted up with wild eyes opened wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his hands cupped the injured area.

"Disrupt the chakra or cause pain. That's how Genjutsu is broken." Kaguya nodded to herself with a pleased smile.

"R-Right." A rather stunned Sandaime Hokage muttered as he tried very hard not to shield his own crotch from the brutal girl.

"Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Kaguya asked once her 'brother' had stopped feeling himself up.

"I-Itachi… he… he killed… Oka-san… Otou-san…" Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Why? Did he say anything at all?" Kaguya demanded as she forced some tears out.

"Power… he said… he needed to test his power…" Sasuke said before passing out again.

"Itachi… sniff, sniff." Kaguya lowered her head.

"Kaguya-chan… perhaps it's best if you return to your room." Sarutobi suggested softly and at her weak nod she slowly guided her there.

"Itachi is a missing-nin now, isn't he?" Kaguya asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm afraid so." Sarutobi nodded.

"Can I… make a request?" she glanced up.

"I can't promise you anything but I can hear you out at least." Sarutobi nodded slowly.

"Itachi's eyes… I want them brought to me." Kaguya clenched her fists on her sheets. "Shisui was killed a few weeks ago… there was a rumor that Itachi did it. I want to know if it's true. If it is, it will show in his eyes."

"I see… very well, if possible I will have Itachi's eyes delivered to you." Sarutobi nodded as they reached her room and helped her back onto her bed. "There are a few more things to talk about but it's best you rest for now. I'll have someone bring you to my office tomorrow when you check out of the hospital. The medics said you were almost completely recovered from your chakra exhaustion, and one more night's sleep will do the trick."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kaguya mussed as she was tucked in before closing her eyes.

As soon as the tree old ninja had left, she instantly Scanned her room.

" _Tsk, looks like Danzo is not planning on leaving me alone."_ She mentally grumbled when her Scan revealed a hidden ANBU with an unpleasantly familiar seal on its tongue. _"Hm, how should I do this?"_ she mussed before internally smirking as she allowed her Magic Cancel to leak out of her body in a large aura that filled a good portion of the room before compressing it into a near sphere of void around the spy before causing it to implode, completely erasing the ROOT ANBU from the physical plane of existence.

With that achieved, she closed her eyes and sank into her mindscape. Once there one the grassy field of the Fuhen Castle as the clan had named it, she then relocated to a different area, this one a cold, underground cavern.

"Hm, well I suppose I should get back to work." Kaguya gazed upon the many, many translucent forms of most of the Uchiha clan.

What she had done was similar to the Rikudo Sennin's transmigration via chakra, only in reverse. Rather then passing down her own chakra along with a portion of her consciousness, she had taken into herself chakra from others as well as a copy of their minds. It had been remarkably easy to tune the chakra draining of the Rinnegan's Preta Path to not just target, but also sort the chakra within herself. This she had done over the years, draining as much chakra she could get away with from all the Uchiha she knew at night while they slept, doing the same with the Kaguya Clan before they had been all but wiped out… and even the Hyuga despite their 'all-seeing eyes'. She only considered it fair, after all she did give the Kumo ambassadors what would have attempted to kidnap Hinata a visit and persuaded them with a little _**Kotoamatsukami**_ to abort due to 'unexpected increased security'.

Hence why Kumo and Konoha were on rather good terms, even though this world's Yondaime Raikage did not seem to be half as patient and reasonable as his home world's. And considering A's usual temper… that made Kaguya mentally wince at how many times a week the muscle-head was probably trashing his office.

Shaking her head from her contemplation, she returned her attention to the matter at hand and began dissecting the recent Uchiha chakra samples, those she had taken before extracting the Sharingan eyes.

With practiced ease, she quickly removed Indra's chakra, little as each run of the mill Uchiha had, from the new samples and added it to the significantly larger mass that she had gathered over the years, either by exercising the chunk she had been granted upon birth or by regularly draining away from the Uchiha. While not even ten percent of what she had accumulated over the years, it was still a rather significant amount for something gathered I a single night. Then again, this time she did not have to hold back to avoid suspicions – as long as she left _some_ chakra in the bodies, the autopsy would only reveal that they had less chakra then expected from a corpse that old, but it would most certainly be seen as chakra expended in self-defense, useless as it had obviously been.

Finishing up, she then proceeded to assimilate the knowledge from the left-over chakra, the memories of the former wielders, before crushing the individual chakra signatures and assimilating the energy into own.

Glancing up, she smirked in satisfaction at the sight. The biggest mass of chakra, by far, was Hagoromo Otsutsuki's, the Rikudo Sennin's, as he had been able to piece it together from any and all shinobi and even civilians, though admittedly the Uchiha and the few Uzumaki had managed to track down contributed a rather large chunk to it. Next was the Rabbit Goddess's, Kaguya Otsutsuki's, who was also collected from indiscriminate sources, though the majority had been in her since rebirth. Indra's followed, what with the sources being on hand, then Hamura Otsutsuki's from both the Hyuga and Kaguya, and finally Asura. Naruto and Karin Uzumaki had been the main donors, each contributing massive amounts each time, so despite it being gathered from barely a handful of sources it almost matched that of Hamura.

As things were, with the Uchiha and Kaguya all but gone, and the Hyuga on guard in the near future, other then Kaguya and Hagoromo's chakras only Asura's was likely to make any significant increases.

As things were, she had gathered twice as much chakra Indra had had in his life, a tenth of Asura's, about half of Hagoromo's, a tenth of Kaguya Otsutsuki's and about two thirds of Hamura's. Considering that Naruto and Karin's chakra levels could only grow further, it was likely that by the time she needed it she will have twice as much chakra Asura had in his life.

And when one considered that she had her own chakra as well, she was all but guaranteed to have energy reserves nine times that of the Juubi of this world rather then the eight she had started with… until she was done with the foreign chakra and assimilated it into her own for increased potency in several areas, of course.

 _Next day – Hokage Office_

"Thank you for coming, Kaguya-chan." The Sandaime smiled as she motioned for her to take a seat as soon as she entered his office. "How are you feeling? And how is Sasuke?"

As she calmly approached the offered chair Kaguya's eyes roamed over the others present in the office, easily identifying them – including the four ANBU, one of which bore the ROOT secrecy seal.

The Sandaime's old teammates were present once more, this time without Danzo, along with Shikaku Nara, the Nara clan head and Konoha's Head Jonin, as well as a civilian that she recognized as Fugaku and Mikoto's personal solicitor.

" _Hm, so it's the time for 'that', huh?"_ she mused before replying to the old man's question as she sat down. "I'm feeling as well as it can be expected after having my family massacred, apparently so that a few power hungry fools to harvest their eyes." She spoke rather icily and the old Kage had the decency to look embarrassed. "As for Sasuke… well, apparently he will recover though I plan on arranging a few… dozen… sessions for him with a Yamanaka that specializes in mind-rape."

As she finished her dry answer the Hokage could not help but wince, barely keeping most of the guild out of his expression.

"I see… I'll introduce you to Inoichi Yamanaka. While he generally works in out T&I department, he specializes in mental trauma." Sarutobi told her.

"Both inflicting it and healing it, I suspect. Yes, I think he would be the best choice. Thank you." Kaguya nodded.

"Now, the first thing I called you here to discuss is your medical file. There are certain… discrepancies compared to your last examination, some that appear recent and by that I refer to roughly the night of the… incident…" Sarutobi began delicately.

"Hokage-sama, call it what it was – a Massacre. After the things I've seen, mere words will not bother me." Kaguya sighed.

"…Very well." Sarutobi sighed grimly. "As I was saying, the most recent discrepancy seems to be centered around the time of the Massacre, while the other to your early childhood, soon after you were born, in fact."

"I have a feeling I know about the one that occurred soon after I was born, so please begin with the more recent one please." Kaguya frowned.

"Very well. As you told me at the hospital you have absorbed a rather large amount of potent chakra from what you assumed to be a Bunshin of sorts of one of the perpetrators of the Massacre. What you were not aware but the tests revealed it is that what you absorbed was pure Mokuton chakra, and the signature is so close to the Shodaime's that had I and my teammates not been so familiar with it we would thought it was the same. There are a few subtle differences to it though, in a direction similar to my former student's forbidden experiments, which leads me to believe that the Mokuton has been artificially infused in that person… but to a degree far greater then anything Orochimaru had managed by the time he made his escape." Sarutobi dropped the bomb with a scowl.

"I see… did you by any chance recover the hand I managed to sever? That should provide more answers. Also… what effect did it have on my body, this infusion of Mokuton chakra?" Kaguya asked after a minute of contemplation while the others were muttering among each-other in shock.

"We're still doing tests on it, but it appears that the person you managed to wound was also implanted with the Mokuton. As for the effects on you… well, it's reacting to the other discrepancy I mentioned, merging with it as well as your own body. It's likely you will be able to use Mokuton Ninjutsu to some extent eventually." Sarutobi revealed causing the others to look at Kaguya in awe. "However I'm rather concerned with the unknown nature of this discrepancy, more so with the energy it holds."

"You're referring to the seal on my lower back, correct?" Kaguya inquired and the confirming nod she continued. "Well, I suppose it's to be expected that you're concerned. It's not every day you run across an unknown seal inscribed on someone by the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, with her Biiju's chakra as well as her own." She chuckled in amusement.

"…How?" the Sandaime asked with narrowed eyes.

It was not every day that a seven year old spoke S-class level secrets so casually.

"How do I know about Kushina-san's former status as Konoha's second Kyubi Jinchuriki?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow, unconcerned by the sudden seriousness. "You seem to forget, Hokage-sama, that my mother was Kushina-san's best friend and teammate. Despite her Jinchuriki status being kept secret from the general populace, as had Mito-sama's been, it was never actually classified in a legal sense like her son's, so there was nothing stopping my mother from telling me what she knew once I revealed to her that I'm aware of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's Jinchuriki status."

"H-How?" the Sandaime staggered from the onslaught of secrets coming from the young Uchiha.

"How I know about Naruto's Jinchuriki status? Or his parentage?" Kaguya snorted in disbelief. "For the former, him getting called Monster, Demon, Fox Brat and other such names by our 'esteemed' fellow villagers tends to give it away." She began sarcastically. "As for the later…" she turned her head towards the photo of the Yondaime Hokage hanging on the wall "The resemblance is obvious to those not blinded by pride, hatred, grief, ignorance and stupidity. Also, there was only one other Uzumaki in Konoha in the past decade."

"Yes, well… I suppose those secrets are not nearly as well kept as I wanted them to be." Sarutobi coughed.

"At any rate, back to the seal…" Kaguya sighed. "It is a bloodline protection seal like the one the Hyuga use, though it functions differently and completely lacks the torture function that the _noble_ Hyuga are so fond of. It works by infusing the body with a corrosive chakra that remains passive, in this case the Kyubi's. From that point any genetic materials removed from the body are corrupted and become lethally poisonous to others. So, for example, if someone stole my eyes and had them implanted into themselves… well, their brain would hopefully be liquefied within seconds." Kaguya smiled sweetly, earning shivers from the other occupants in the room. "The seal was applied on me a few weeks after I was born and the plan was to wait and see if there were any unwanted side-effects before it would be considered to be applied to someone else."

"I see. Who developed the seal?" Sarutobi inquired after a minute of consideration.

"Kushina-san." Kaguya replied.

"Why not Yondaime-sama?" Hidate Nobusa, the solicitor inquired.

"Well, other then it being done as a favor for my mother from Kushina-san, despite what most of Konoha seems to believe it was neither Minato Namikaze or Jiraiya who was Konoha's foremost Fuinjutsu Master, but Kushina Uzumaki. For all is the Yondaime famous for the Hiraishin and defeating/sealing the Kyubi, the fact is that he created neither of those seal, with the former being created by the Nidaime and the later being a combination of two _**Shishō Fūin**_. The _**Shiki**_ _ **Fūjin**_ is also an Uzumaki kinjutsu, despite it being held by Konoha now." Kaguya pointed out. "Most of the high level Fuinjutsu Jiraiya and the Yondaime knew was taught to them by Kushina-san and Mito-sama."

"Yes, that's true. The Uzumaki had no equals when it came to Fuinjutsu." The Sandaime confirmed.

"Also, since the seal required the Kyubi's corrosive chakra, it could only be applied by Kushina-san." Kaguya added.

"Indeed." Sarutobi nodded.

"So the question now is how exactly did the seal react to the Mokuton chakra?" Kaguya asked the Sandaime.

"The Mokuton chakra… it's merging with the seal. Simultaneously, the seal is disappearing and all the chakra in it is being absorbed into your coils." the Sandaime paused before continuing "From what we determined, there will be no adverse effects on your body other then what had already been done."

" _What_ adverse effects?" Kaguya demanded.

"Kaguya-chan… I'm afraid you've been rendered sterile." The Sandaime revealed gravely with regret.

"Oh." Kaguya blinked. "Okay."

"Okay?" Shikaku looked at her incredulously.

"I'm _seven_ , Nara-san. It's not like I've had time to plan having children up till now." Kaguya pointed out dryly.

"Oh. Well, I guess you have a point." Shikaku chuckled.

"So, was there anything else regarding my medical file?" Kaguya questioned the Hokage.

"No. Though we're still trying to discover exactly why the Kyubi's chakra and the Mokuton chakra are combining." The Sandaime sighed.

"Oh, that." Kaguya shrugged. "It's because they come from the same source."

"…What?" the Sandaime blinked.

"You know how the Uzumaki and the Senju are related, right?" Kaguya began.

"The Uzumaki branched out from the Senju." Koharu nodded.

"Well, what you don't know is that the founders of the Senju and Uchiha were brothers, the two sons of the Rikudo Sennin." Kaguya revealed.

"I… have heard that rumor at some point during my youth." The Sandaime nodded slowly.

"It's more then a rumor. It's fact. The Sharingan is a lesser form of the Rinnegan." Kaguya corrected.

"What about the Byakugan?" Shikaku cut in.

"It came from the Rikudo Sennin's brother, whose children founded the Hyuga and Kaguya clans eventually." Kaguya said. "Anyway, the Rikudo Sennin and his brother defeated the Juubi, a primordial god that went berserk and began destroying the world. They separated the Juubi's chakra from the body, sealing the corpse into what would become the Moon and the chakra into the Rikudo Sennin, making him the first Jinchuriki. It's where Mito Uzumaki got the idea of sealing the Kyubi in herself. Before he died, the Rikudo Sennin separated the Juubi's chakra into the current Nine Biiju who are far, far easier to deal with then the Juubi. Since he had children while the Juubi was sealed in him, it's obvious that they inherited some of the chakra, as did the Uchiha and Senju that followed."

"If that's true, then it does explain how both the Mokuton and the Sharingan could affect the Kyubi so much." Shikaku mussed.

"Indeed." Sarutobi nodded slowly. "I will quietly look into this."

"As you wish, but try not to make any waves about it. There are enough people after my eyes as it is." Kaguya requested and received a firm nod. "You said that my medical file is just the first thing you called me here for."

"Yes." Sarutobi nodded before motioning to the solicitor. "Hidate Nobusa-san here was you parents' solicitor, and he has their will with him today to present their wishes."

"Indeed, Hokage-sama." Nobusa nodded as he took out a scroll and handed it to Kaguya. "This is the original. They had quite a few bequeaths, but almost all had been rendered void due to the Massacre. To sum things up, they leave everything they own to their children, with the condition of them not being missing-nin. They also chose the order of succession for the clan, as well as guardians should you be underage at the time of their death. With Itachi a missing-nin and their named potential guardians unavailable as they are now, you Kaguya-sama are to be legally emancipated and become the Head of the Uchiha Clan until Sasuke-sama turns twenty and fulfills one of two other conditions."

"What conditions?" Kaguya frowned as she searched the will, a small tear leaking from her right eye.

"He must become a Jonin or marry and sire a male heir." Nobusa replied.

"I see. Well, with me sterile he will have to sire a lot more then just a male heir if our clan is to ever recover." Kaguya sighed.

"What I don't understand is why Kaguya is to become the Uchiha Clan Head? As far as I'm aware Sasuke is the elder of the two twins." Homura frowned.

"It's because the Uchiha, unlike the Hyuga, are not Fate-worshiping fools." Kaguya replied coldly. "We don't consider being born a couple minutes earlier as proof that one is fated to be the Clan Head rather then the other. We have better ways to measure the worthiness of the heirs."

"Such as?" Koharu inquired before flinching back when two crimson eyes with three slowly spinning black tomoe in each stared back at her suddenly instead of the previous black ones.

"Such as achieving the mature form of our bloodline." Kaguya answered calmly.

"Oh. That… makes sense." Homura blinked. "Though I must ask why this is the first time we hear about your achievement."

"Not all Uchiha are willing to paint targets on themselves by becoming poster children like Itachi did." Kaguya remarked.

"I'm surprised your father was so quiet about it though." Shikaku remarked dryly.

"You will find that most men can learn discretion after their wives kick them in the nuts enough times." Kaguya said off-handedly as she deactivated her Sharingan.

"Oh…" Shikaku squeaked.

"Either way, while I acknowledge you as the new Uchiha Clan Head and your emancipation, I must insist that you appoint an adult proxy or at the very least an advisor for when you attend the Council meetings." Sarutobi frowned.

"Until I become a Konoha ninja?" Kaguya inquired.

"Yes." The Hokage nodded.

"Very well. Shikaku-san, since you would be attending these meetings anyway, would you willing to act as my representative as well?" Kaguya inquired.

"Hm… fine. Though don't expect frequent reports or anything." The Nara Head sighed.

"Once a month, unless something big happens, will be frequent enough I believe." Kaguya remarked.

"So, what is your first move as the head of the Uchiha Clan, Kaguya-sama?" Nobusa inquired. "If you don't mind me asking." He quickly added.

"Will you be willing to be my solicitor, Nobusa-san?" Kaguya inquired.

"Of course." The man nodded firmly.

"Good. Then you will be helping me with the audit of the Uchiha finances." Kaguya waved at the will. "With the rest of the clan dead, their possessions will automatically come under the control of the Clan Head with the exception of the few bequeaths to those outside the clan. I'll see what needs to be done from there on. I plan to continue attending the Ninja Academy as well. While I'm certain that I could progress faster with private training, I don't plan on ending up like Itachi so I want to socialize a bit as well."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." The Sandaime nodded in satisfaction before glancing at the clock and sighing. "Well, I think we covered everything we needed here. It's time for the Council meeting. Kaguya, it will be your first time as the Uchiha Head, and though we won't discuss anything new it would be best to steel yourself first."

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Kaguya nodded as they got up and followed the Hokage's lead downstairs into the Council Chamber.

It took all of five minutes for Kaguya to want to gut half of the people in the room, the civilians, Danzo and the Inuzuka and Hyuga Heads. She had to rebuff everything from Danzo's suggestion of practically turning her into a broodmare to Hiashi's suggestion of removing the Uchiha's Great Clan Status.

The later earned the Hokage's ire as well, making him ask Hiashi if he planned on doing the same with the Senju as well, what with Tsunade being the only one left. The following discussion did not earn the Hyuga Head any points from the majority of the Council, Ninja or Civilian.

But when Tsume began making snide comments about the death of the Uchiha at the hands of one of their own that Kaguya allowed some of her annoyance at being put through the meeting to show.

"You would know all about having one of your own run off, wouldn't you Inuzuka-san?" Kaguya stated with contempt.

This brought forth a deathly silence in the Chamber, causing more then a few to pale – with good reason. Tsume's husband leaving her before her son was even born and going missing-nin after stealing the clan's Wolf Summoning Contract was not something one wanted to mention in her presence.

Before anyone could stop her Tsume had lunged like an animal at Kaguya… only to find herself bound upside-down in Kaguya's chair while the Uchiha Head was looking at her with bored Sharingan eyes.

" **Y-You…!"** Tsume shouted in shock and rage.

Kaguya's eyes moved to Kuromaru, the Inuzuka's partner.

" _ **Sit**_." Kaguya commanded with power lacing her cold voice and the hound instantly was sprawled on the floor, whimpering in fear. "Funny how your partner is more disciplined then you. Should we get you a muzzle? Or should I keep you on a leash until you can control yourself, hm?" she teased as she trailed as finger down Tsume's cheek and neck earning pleasurable shivers from her.

"… Untie… me." Tsume whimpered. " _Please_." She added at the younger girl's raised eyebrow.

"If you're sure." Kaguya smirked before suddenly the ninja wire binding the Inuzuka was but.

Tsume quickly got up and backed away carefully from the Uchiha, eyeing the length on ninja wire she was holding in her left hand anxiously.

"Inuzuka-san, Uchiha-san, I will overlook it this time but I will not allow violence in this Chambers again." The Sandaime stated calmly though the more experienced ninja noticed the amused twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Kaguya nodded as she retook her seat after a discrete teasing look to Tsume who returned to her seat as well.

"There is just one more matter." Sarutobi said severely. "Itachi Uchiha is as of this moments an S-rank missing-nin. His bounty…"

"The Uchiha Clan is offering 100 million ryo for his head." Kaguya cut him off, her words sharper then steel.

"Kaguya, are you certain that…?" Sarutobi began.

"100% sure." Kaguya stated. "Also, as a bonus, if the one who kills him is from Konoha he or she may keep one of Itachi's eyes."

"Are you certain, Kaguya-hime?" Danzo spoke up. "Would you so easily give away Itachi's eyes, especially when he has likely unlocked the mythical Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"I'm offering his eye _because_ he has unlocked the Mangekyo." Kaguya stated in a glacial voice.

"And why is that?" Danzo pressed.

"Everything comes at a cost, Shimura-san. And the Mangekyo Sharingan Dojutsu is no different. Every time the Mangekyo is used, it takes away some of the user's light. It's only a matter of time until Itachi ends up completely blind. He will still be able to see chakra while his Sharingan is active, but nothing more." Kaguya revealed.

"Heh, in other words you're tempting us to hunt him down as soon as possible or lose the bonus prize." Shikaku snorted in amusement.

"Indeed. Although with the one eye I'm offering someone could just as well keep it covered and only use it in battle or to copy a jutsu like Hatake-san." Kaguya pointed out with a small smile.

 **A.N.: Here it is, the REAL first chapter of this story. I'm glad the prologue was so well received, it means I'm doing something good with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Uchiha Business**

In the incarnated Unbound God's first life, Naruto Uzumaki had begun killing people at the age of seven, soon after the Uchiha Massacre, members of Konoha at that. In this second life, Kaguya Uchiha had begun killing people at the age of 35 hours, still members of Konoha and continued doing so, though rarely and arranging the deaths to look like accidents or natural occurrences unless she wished to brainwash someone into taking the blame.

Her targets this time around had not been quite the same, though a few had been unfortunate enough to be more useful dead then alive in this world as well.

Still, after a couple dozen easily done assassinations right after the Kyubi Attack, Kaguya had toned down her 'clean-up' to barely an assassination per year, if that. After the Uchiha Massacre though, she found herself in need to more people having very bad days – last days that is.

It had been common sense for her to remove any and all of the evidence that the Uchiha were planning a Coup against the Hokage. Itachi didn't bother doing so and Obito and Black Zetsu had no interest in it. Kaguya however had a lot to win by removing the evidence and more to lose if any was found. Neither the Hokage nor Danzo had actual physical evidence of the Uchiha's treachery. Sure, they had read between the lines, drawn the right conclusions and had Itachi and Shisui's testimony, but the fact was there was nothing written down, official or not, within Konoha that said that the Uchiha were any more disloyal to the village the Senju had been. And with the death of the Sandaime, his old teammates and Danzo being guaranteed to occur within the next decade or so that would leave no evidence whatsoever that the Uchiha were traitorous bastards.

True, Kaguya did not care that someone had slaughtered them like cattle, but the Uchiha name was powerful and more importantly useful. She could manage without it – hell, she could simply use her powers and create a few tons of gold and buy off a country from a Daimyo, as well as go kill a few Kage, giving her a reputation of being rich and powerful even is she were born from a whore in the Red Light District, but why throw away a perfectly good reputation that came with loads of resources?

That was, after all, why she had had Fugaku and Mikoto change their Will a few weeks before the Massacre, making her the Uchiha Clan Head and more importantly snatching it away from Sasuke forever – while it was possible for him to get married and sire an heir or be promoted to Jonin before he even hit his mid-teens, the fact was that he would first have to turn twenty, and Kaguya had no intention of allowing him to live anywhere near that long.

That being said, by collecting all the documents pertaining the Coup, as well as having done an audit of the Uchiha finances after the Massacre, Kaguya gained a list of people that were either in the way, that were in debt to the Uchiha or that were useful in some way.

The later were the easiest to deal with – a Reiryoku powered Kotoamatsukami and they were more then willing to assist the young Uchiha Head with whatever they could at a great discount if not outsight for free.

The former were also rather easy to deal with. While not as simple as 'a Mangekyo glance and you get instant successes' easy, most of them were incredibly easy to kill off. It was not due to them being vulnerable, but rather due to them being old geezers. As the Uchiha had been planning the Coup for decades in some form, they had formed alliances with various businessmen early on and had kept them in their pockets.

Another favorable point was that quite a few of them had no heir – or had heirs that were better removed along with them, allowing their fortunes to pass into Kaguya's possession with a bit of Kotoamatsukami to change their wills here and there. She had not made it obvious, ensuring that while she got what interested her such as land, shares in companied and objects of great value or importance, other beneficiaries existed as well, with Konoha as a whole having quite a lot of money bequeathed to it from certain nobles and rich merchants – hell, she even sent a few things towards the other clans as well, just to stand out less.

As such, with the unfortunate but entirely natural passing of several rich old men and women, Kaguya suddenly had more wealth at her disposal then she knew what to do with. Thankfully, with a few dozen Kage Bunshin using the Rinnegan, it was all too easy to find out what was the most profitable, both economical and political, ways of investing her money.

But it was those that were in debt to the Uchiha that were proving to be the most troublesome. While having people owe you may sound ideal as it provides a source of favors to call on, not all were that convenient. A few debts from the ninja clans and some of the important but not too rich merchants were to be hold onto as the interest to be collected kept going up.

On the other hand, large debts from rather insignificant people with no realistic ability of paying them were called due immediately, with a remaining few being too dangerous to collect from and had to be either be let go or be put down.

And, among those that had their debts called due was someone that reminded Kaguya once more that it was a different world, having diverged soon after the Juubi was sealed into the form of the Shinju by the Ala Alba, and that not all things had to be for the worst (being a female Uchiha was certainly counted in that category).

"Kaguya-sama, your four 'clock appointment is here." Nobusa informed her as he entered her office.

"I see. Bring them in then." Kaguya replied distractedly without looking up from a large scroll she was writing on. Only when her senses told her that four seats before her desk were in use soon after the door was closed that she glanced up… before blinking in surprise a few times.

" _Pink hair?"_ she wondered in shock as she glanced at the two women and one young girl that were sitting before her desk next to her solicitor, all three of them having pink hair, the young girl also having green eyes while the older two had blue and purple eyes respectively. An inquisitive glance at Nobusa had him begin the introductions.

"These are Chizuru Nomura, her older sister Shizuka Haruno and Sakura Haruno, Shizuka's daughter." Nobusa quickly explained.

"Hm…" Kaguya quickly opened the file corresponding to the first two names and her eyes narrowed as she read the summary. Sighing, she closed it and gave the two older woman a frown. "I don't think I need to explain why I felt it was appropriate to call your rather large debt due, right?"

"No, Uchiha-sama, we understand." Chizuru and Shizuka bowed their heads.

"I should hope so. While taking such a big loan in the first place without any real capability to pay it back was foolish for your husband, the near dozen that you have taken over the years are worth three times that." Kaguya scowled before taking a breath and calming down. Taking back the brush, she wrote a bit more in her scroll before rolling it up and tossing it to Nobusa. "I need you to handle the subjects on that scroll, Nobusa. After that you can take your day off. I can finish my meeting with these ladies on my own."

"As you wish, Kaguya-sama." The solicitor nodded and left.

After he had closed the door Kaguya held her right hand in a half ram handsign causing the walls to glow purple momentarily.

"A privacy barrier." Kaguya said to the looks she was being given. "Now then, how should I recover my money from you?" she gave them measuring looks. "You have no possessions of value, no money, and as for skills… well, you're already whoring yourselves out – in a brothel I own, nonetheless. So… I'm listening."

"Uchiha-sama… we… we have nothing of any value that may pay you back. So please… accept us as repayment." The two older women got up from their seats and bowed in a dogeza position

"Accept you as what exactly. Do be clear on that." Kaguya asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Servants, slaves, toys, whatever you wish us to be." Shizuka offered. "Just… please don't harm my daughter." She pled.

"Hm, from what I'm reading here her life was offered as a guarantee by your late husband." Kaguya pointed out. "So I would own her as much I would you."

"I understand that… just, please don't hurt her." Shizuka begged.

Kaguya eyed them and then eyed the file. Chizuru was 19 while Shizuka was 23, having given birth to Sakura at the age of 16. Her husband had left them a rather large debt towards the Uchiha after his death during the Kyubi Attack. They had tried their luck to either find good jobs or to gamble in order to make the needed money, but all that did was bring them in bigger debt.

Eventually, they had ended up working at the larger brothel in Konoha's Red Light District, and they have had significantly more success than in their previous attempts at making money even if it came at the cost of their pride and dignity. And Kaguya could see why: the two women were gorgeous, with exotic features, voluptuous bodies and more then a bit of stamina considering both had been genin kunoichi for a year or two before they had had to retire for one reason or another. The fact that they seemed to have little inhibitions regarding sex with each other made them quite a hit among the wealthier regulars at the brothel that requested their shows.

"Hm, Sakura is attending the Academy now isn't she?" Kaguya tilted her head in thought, not moving her eyes from the two still prostrating women.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." Chizuru confirmed.

"Alright, here's what will happen." Kaguya decided. "You will work for me now. Maids, cooks, fuck-toys, you will be whatever I ask you. For now, Sakura will continue attending the Academy. I'm giving her one chance since she was brought into this through no fault but being born. If she can become an active genin on her first try after graduating with our age group, she can pay off the debt associated to her from her mission pay from then on. However, if she fails she will join you fully in your duties. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you Uchiha-sama!" Shizuka said in relief.

"That being said, she will still learn how to perform all your duties and practice them, though not to the same frequency as you and your sister will." Kaguya smirked as she activated her Sharingan and placed the two women in a genjutsu before continuing her orders to them within the illusionary world. "On your feet, all three of you." After the three pink haired females were lined up before her she continued. "Now then, let's start your evaluation. Strip."

Somewhat embarrassed, the two woman obeyed while the little girl did so looking rather confused.

"Hm, nice, real nice." Kaguya nodded appreciatively. Chizuru was a less busty then her older sister, her breasts being an E cup though much firmer, while Shizuka's were larger due to having been pregnant but her G-cups were a bit sagged. Both their abdomens were flat, and their waists thin, though while both had very nice asses Shizuka had wider hips, again a result of giving birth.

"How may we entertain you, Uchiha-sama?" Chizuru inquired.

"First of all, call me Kaguya." The dark haired girl began.

"As you wish, Kaguya-sama." The two women bowed while illusion Sakura imitated them meekly.

"Secondly… give me a show. Sakura, watch them closely and learn how to do what they do. I expect you to be able to join them when you're older." Kaguya instructed and leaned back into her chair to enjoy the show while the two women began kissing and fondling each other.

Things quickly escalated, the office being filled of moans and whimpers as the two sisters soon ended in the 69 position and Kaguya herself stripped in order to play with herself.

"Okay, that's enough." Kaguya spoke and broke the genjutsu, momentarily disorienting the two women before they realized what had happened, finding themselves still clothed. "I can see you're willing to follow my orders even if you may be uncomfortable with them. All that's left is for all three of you to swear to me that you will not reveal any of my secrets without my express permission and that you will never betray me. So swear it!" she commanded.

"I swear to never reveal your secrets without your express permission and to never betray you." The three pink heads swore and then clutched their chests as they felt something odd.

"Very well, you are now bound to your oaths." Kaguya nodded in satisfaction and stored away the Ennomos Aetosphragis once more. "I'll have a Bunshin escort you to your new home. You have the next couple days to settle in before you will begin working. Your main duties will include cleaning the houses that are being occupied here in the compound and cooking my meals when instructed. I may ask for… entertainment at times, but it will be for myself alone. Oh, and you are not allowed to have sex or date anyone other then each-other or the other servants that I may acquire. You are also not allowed to get pregnant without my express permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." The three chorused with some relief.

"Call me Kaguya." The dark haired incarnated god told them once more.

"Understood, Kaguya-sama." They nodded.

"Also, you will be receiving orders from me and me alone. Also, Sakura – you are to call me Kaguya-san at the Academy."

"Okay." The pink haired girl nodded. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

"He moved out of the compound." Kaguya scowled. "Apparently living here is too much for his tender sensibilities to handle. I've hired someone to look after his apartment and I've opened a more then generous trust fund for him to support himself. The Hokage likely has an ANBU or two keeping an eye on him as well so he'll be alright. You may leave now." She finished as she created a Kage Bunshin to guide them.

Ten minutes later, his next and final appointment for the day was led in causing Kaguya to widen her eyes slightly for several reasons.

First of all, the woman that had entered was a truly exotic beauty. Red eyes, blue hair that was held in a pony tail that reached her chest, a voluptuous figure with a very generous chest and wide hips, a seductive yet delicate face with little to no make-up, and the look in her red eyes was certainly enticing as well.

Secondly, she had rather generous chakra reserves for someone in her late twenties that had no ninja training at all, nor did she came come from a clan as far as they knew. Around low-Jonin reserves for someone like that was more then unusual.

Thirdly, she was pregnant – in her third or fourth month by Kaguya's estimation.

And finally – the weak chakra signature in its infancy in her womb was that of an Uchiha, far too similar to Indra's chakra to be mistaken for something else.

"Have a seat." Kaguya indicated the seat before her desk.

"Thank you, Kaguya-sama." The woman smiled demurely.

"You are Rei Chiba, twenty-nine years old, correct?" Kaguya glanced at her file.

"Yes." Rei nodded.

"From what I'm reading here, you've been working in the brothel since you were fourteen since your body was developed enough to pass for an older girl despite the minimum age for that is sixteen for civilians without ninja training." Kaguya read. "You're also a complete nympho who actually enjoyed working there unlike most of the other women there that simply have no better options."

"Correct." Rei grinned.

"Also, you were apparently looking forward to your debt being called due since you would like to 'teach Sasuke-kun the pleasures of the flesh so he may know how to repopulate the Uchiha Clan'." Kaguya's eye twitched as she read that quote.

"Indeed." Rei licked her lips.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Oh?" Rei pouted.

"Indeed. First of all, Sasuke has less interest in women then a rock at this point and pushing things would likely scare him off which would lead to repopulation the Uchiha taking longer. And secondly…" Kaguya's Sharingan eyes roamed the woman's body with a smirk "I plan on keeping you all to myself."

"…" the blue haired woman stated at the young Uchiha in shock before smiling lustily. "Oh, I'm certainly going to enjoy working for you Kaguya-sama."

"Yes, you certainly will." Kaguya chuckled. "At any rate, your duties will also include cleaning and cooking. You will live here in the Uchiha compound so I have you on hand. Now, about your child…"

"I would like to keep him or her, if possible." Rei quickly requested.

"From what I can sense, it will be an Uchiha so I definitely want you to keep it." Kaguya agreed.

"Oh." Rei's eyes widened. "I see."

"You seem a bit disappointed." Kaguya pointed out.

"I was hoping to pass on my… hobbies to her if she was a girl." Rei admitted.

"…I see. Well, if she's interested then I see no reason to disagree with that." Kaguya shrugged after a hesitant pause.

"Thank you, Kaguya-sama!" Rei bowed cheerfully. "Perhaps we will one day entertain you together…" she grinned.

"We'll see." Kaguya snorted at the woman's perversity. "Hold on a sec…" she stood up and went to press her hands against Rei's belly using a scanning spell. "Hm, yes, it's a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Rei smiled widely and impulsively leaned over and kissed Kaguya on the lips.

"What the hell was that?" Kaguya scowled.

"I…" Rei hesitated realizing she had been a bit too forward too soon.

The thoughts were wiped from her mind when Kaguya pulled her in a passionate deep kiss that took her breath in which Kaguya completely dominated her in the battle of tongues.

"Now that's better." Kaguya smirked at the woman's out-of-breath appearance.

"Yes, it was…" Rei licked her lips.

"Now then, I want you to swear to never reveal any of my secrets without my express permission as well as never betray me." Kaguya instructed.

"I swear." Rei nodded and blinked as she was bound to her oath.

"One last thing." Kaguya pressed her hands against her belly and began channeling Rikudo Yin Chakra through the womb, amplifying the Uchiha genes to a degree. "I will occasionally channel my chakra through your womb during the pregnancy just like this to make sure her Uchiha genes will be stronger then usual."

"What do you want to result from this?" Rei inquired curiously.

"I want her to be able to awaken her Sharingan earlier then usual. At best, she'll be born with it already awakened like the Hyuga with they Byakugan." Kaguya explained. "Don't worry, there is no danger; the chakra is simply passing through her, not accumulating there or anything."

"Okay, I'll trust you, Mistress." Rei nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Now, I'll have a Kage Bunshin lead you to your new home. You have the next couple days to settle in." Kaguya created said Bunshin and waved the woman off.

" _Well, that was… unexpected."_ Kaguya mussed inwardly.

Shaking her head, she left the office and sealed it before teleporting downstairs in a newly created secret chamber that held several Diorama Spheres.

"Back to training." Kaguya mused.

 _Timeskip – one year after the Uchiha Massacre – Hokage's office_

"Welcome, Kaguya-hime. What brings you here?" the Sandaime greeted.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm simply here to arrange something with you so I won't have to commit a Konoha Massacre." Kaguya said lightly as her left eye twitched.

"Oh?" the old man's cheerful demeanor was suddenly gone.

"Apparently, someone forgot to tell the village at large that I am sterile and cannot bare children. As such I've been stalked by fanboys for over half a year – ever since I've returned to the Academy." Kaguya hissed.

"Oh." Sarutobi blinked. "I… see…"

"No, you don't!" Kaguya growled. "I'm been receiving indecent proposals from men five or six times my age! I'm near the point that I'll start castrating then the moment they open their mouths!" she said, her Sharingan spinning dangerously.

"That's… not good." Sarutobi grimaced. "What would you like me do?"

"Well, I would like you to give me permission to hang them by the balls from the Hokage Monument…" the old man winced "But since that's unlikely to happen I'll settle for second best."

"Which is?" the old man asked warily.

"I'm leaving the village for a few years. I have to take care of several of the hidden caches my clan has across the Elemental Nations as well as some business in the Fire Capital." Kaguya grunted.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Sarutobi frowned. "As impressive as you are, you are still but a child Kaguya-hime, and letting you go around the Elemental Nations on your own would be practically handing the Sharingan over to our enemies."

"Which is why I'm here to hire a long term A-rank Escort Mission until I return. Kunoichi-only, preferably. Also, I'll be leaving an advanced long-lasting Bunshin here to deal with whatever paperwork I have for the clan or the village council. It won't be able to use any jutsu, but it will be enough for what needs done. Obviously, it won't be attending the Academy."

"I see…" Sarutobi mussed. "I take it will have a reserve of charka that need to be replenished at certain intervals?"

"Indeed. Also, it will be classed as a clan secret, so don't pry please." Kaguya added. "And I will be traveling under a Henge so as far as the world will know the Uchiha Head will remain in Konoha. I plan on returning in time to take the Academy Graduation Exam with my age group, though I'll likely be back around a year before that anyway."

"Hm…" the Sandaime mussed, thinking of the pros and cons.

Unknown to him, he would most certainly agree with her request as the Senjutsu based Genjutsu cast on him dictated.

"Very well." Sarutobi agreed.

"Also, I have one last thing to add." Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "Everything my bodyguards see will be strictly confidential, most of it being clan secrets. I will place a secrecy seal on them if I deem it necessary."

"…That's acceptable. However, if any of them receive grave injuries or Kami-forbid die, I will want a damn good explanation." The Sandaime said in a non-negotiable tone.

"Agreed." Kaguya nodded. "Oh, and since I'll be traveling incognito I believe it would be best not to have anyone with a too big reputation among my guards. Bounty hunters are not what I want after me on my travels."

"Yes, I agree." The old man quickly wrote the mission scroll and a receipt for Kaguya. "Are these terms acceptable?" he handed her the scroll and receipt.

"Perfect." Kaguya nodded. "I'll be leaving tomorrow before dawn. I want them at the main gate at that time. I'll already be under Henge and my identification will be activating my Sharingan."

"Very well. Good luck, Kaguya-hime." Sarutobi wished her.

"Thank you. Oh, one last thing…" Kaguya gave him a measuring look. "Unless you plan an assigning a Godaime soon, you should at least use some Kage Bunshin to do your paperwork faster. You're not getting any younger old man."

"Kaguya-hime…" Sarutobi gave her a shocked look "You're my new favorite person."

"Yes, I'm just that awesome." Kaguya smirked as she headed out.

 _Next day – near Main Gate – before dawn_

"So… where the hell is our bratty client?" one Anko Mitarashi demanded.

"She should be here soon." Kurenai Yuhi pointed out.

"Yes, it's almost time." Yugao Uzuki added.

"I've been here since before you arrived." A fourth female voice pointed out dryly apparently out of nowhere.

" **Wha?"** A kunai appeared in Anko's hand only to freeze at the cold steel held against her neck, the other two chunin being in similar position.

"Rather disappointing awareness, but I suppose you can be excused for not expecting an attack within the village. Don't let it happen again though." The kunai disappeared from their necks and three teenage girls, around fifteen or sixteen years old walked from behind them and into view.

They had waist length pitch black hair, black eyes and wearing a black shirt and skirt combo with black leather boots as well as crimson elbow and shin armor as well as black leather fingerless gloves. Her attire was completed with a red belt on which a red pouch was attached.

As they reached each other they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell…?" Anko began.

"Right here." The voice was heard from a couple meters behind her causing her to turn around swiftly.

The same girl was there, only with a mature Sharingan spinning in her eyes.

"Hm, Yugao Uzuki – Kenjutsu specialist; Kurenai Yuhi – Genjutsu specialist; and Anko Mitarashi – Orochimaru's former apprentice." The teenager mused.

"You got a problem with that?" Anko scowled.

"Hm… well, I suppose you three will have to do." The girl remarked. "My name is Kaguya Uchiha. This is the appearance I will be traveling under unless I decide it's necessary to change it. I expect you three to keep up with me. Also, everything you learn of me and the Uchiha is to be kept secret from everyone unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Understood." The three chorused before gasping.

"What…?" Yugao began.

"Secrecy seal, as agreed with the Sandaime." Kaguya said dismissively.

"So I'm untrustworthy am I?" Anko demanded.

"Let me make something clear for your three." Kaguya narrowed her eyes as she deactivated the Sharingan. "Itachi did not kill off my clan on his own, he had accomplices. Likely more then the two I saw there that night. So until I decide otherwise, I'm going to suspect whoever I fucking please! Do you have a problem with that, chunin?" she hissed dangerously as she slammed some of her killing intent on the three women, Anko in particular.

It should be noted that 'some' of her killing intent was near what the Kyubi was capable of and far more then what Orochimaru had displayed to anyone. As a result, all three were on the brink of passing out.

"Do. You. Have. A. Problem. Chunin?" Kaguya asked lowly as she stalked over to Anko who was extremely pale and was on the brink of collapse, gradually lowering the intensity of the Killing Intent as she did so.

"N-No, Kaguya-sama." Anko whimpered meekly.

"Good girl." Kaguya smiled as she stopped the killing intent. "Now let's move out."

With that she started walking at a casual pace towards the gate, with the three chunin following a few seconds later, all the while trying to get over the shock and fear.

" _This will be entertaining."_ Kaguya chuckled inwardly.

 _Timeskip – a month later_

"Kaguya-sama, can I ask what the hell we're doing here?" Anko asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, can you?" Kaguya chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that if you give it your best you'll manage it."

"Okay… what the fuck are we doing here?" Anko rolled her eyes, having gotten over her apprehension around the Uchiha Head over the past month.

"I'm here to dig up someone." Kaguya shrugged.

"This doesn't look like a graveyard." Yugao pointed out as she looked around the dense forest.

"It isn't. And even if it was, after over twelve thousand years I really doubt it would still be recognizable." Kaguya remarked. "Either way, she wasn't buried. She simply died here and a few things collapsed over her."  
"Twelve thousand…" Kurenai repeated with wide eyes. "I doubt there's anything left to find of her."

"Well, is she were human I would agree." Kaguya snorted at the chances of finding anything left of a corpse from that long ago, especially considering the cataclysm. "Thankfully, she was a demon… well, half-demon."

"You mean like the Kyubi?" Yugao asked anxiously.

"No, I mean a real demon. The Kyubi is not a demon, after all." Kaguya retorted.

"What do you mean the Kyubi isn't a demon?" Anko looked at her in surprise.

"The Kyubi and the other Biiju are chakra with minds of their own. They used to be pretty neutral, some even benevolent towards humans when they were made." Kaguya replied.

"What changed?" Kurenai asked.

"Humanity rubbed off on them." Kaguya shrugged. "As much as people bitch and moan about peace and stuff, the fact is humans are the vilest and depraved beings that ever existed on this world. Demons are aligned with evil and darkness from their very nature; it's to be expected to do evil. It's who and what they are. Humans however have a choice in the matter."

"That's a rather bleak way of seeing things." Kurenai remarked.

"I'm a realist. I see things as they are." Kaguya shrugged. "Anyway, this girl's name was Tsukuyomi and she was a very skilled swordswoman. She also possessed a very dangerous blade, called the **Yoh-katana Hinata**."

"And you want it." Yugao deduced.

"Yup." Kaguya nodded.

"So… shall we start digging?" Anko asked unenthusiastically.

"No, it would take far too long." Kaguya shook her head. "Move behind me."

As soon as the three chunin kunoichi did so, Kaguya did a couple dozen handsigns in quick succession before slamming her palms into the ground.

" _ **Doton: Yomi Kōdō!"**_ Kaguya called out and her chakra surged into the earth bellow her.

She remained unmoving for almost five minutes as the sounds of rumbling were heard from bellow them before the ground opened up to reveal a large stone spiral staircase with a square pillar in the center descending into the depths of the earth.

"Okay, done." Kaguya got back no her feet.

"How… how deep does that go?" Kurenai stared,

"About a mile. Back then this place was below sea level, but over the millennia it filled up." Kaguya shrugged. "Let's go."

"Hold on, is it safe?" Yugao asked warily.

"Of course. I hardened the stone to hardness close to diamond; that was what took so long." Kaguya grinned.

"Is that possible?" Anko blinked.

"Few things are impossible in this world." Kaguya smirked as she headed down the stairs as she conjured a few light element _**Sagitta Magica**_ to float around her at chest level.

"So…" Anko began "What was the world like when this demon girl was alive?"

"More peaceful and beautiful. There were still conflicts, usually along racial lines. Pure-blooded humans of the Megalomesembria against the demi-humans of the Hellas Empire. There was a Great War between them, but they set aside their differences eventually. Of course, soon after that the great Cataclysm happened and of the 1.2 billion population only around 10-20 thousand were left alive scattered all over the place. It was at that point that they lost their powers, only receiving the ability to use chakra from the Rikudo Sennin around a thousand years ago." Kaguya replied.

"What about the demons?" Yugao inquired.

"They had a world their own, a society about as advanced as the one in this world. They allowed themselves to be summoned like the Summon Clans do nowadays. Despite all the evil vibe they liked to give out to mess with humans, they could be pretty decent people." Kaguya smirked.

"How do you know about this?" Kurenai asked. "And about so many things that are happening these days as well?"

"I simply know how to read the flow of the world." Kaguya smirked. "As for the distant past… well, let's just say that some secrets are best kept that way."

"Why am I not surprised?" Anko deadpanned.

"Because you're getting used to it." Kaguya shrugged.

Half hour later, the group reached the bottom of the stairs where there was a wide dome. Creating a few more light orbs to levitate near the ceiling, the group gazed upon the skeleton before them which was clutching a pitch black sheathed katana that was emanating a dark aura.

Stepping forward, Kaguya extracted the Katana and unsheathed the blade, suddenly being engulfed by an aura of pitch black flames.

" **Hina Blade."** Kaguya spoke in a demonic voice causing the three chunin behind her to back away. _**"OBEY!"**_ she snarled as she flared her power and channeled it through the dark katana causing the aura to withdraw into the sword.

"W-What the hell was that?" Anko demanded.

"Oh, I suppose I should have mentioned that the sword is possessed and takes over all those not strong-willed enough and sends them on murderous rampages." Kaguya shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes, you should have!" Yugao deadpanned. "It's generally a good idea to warn people when there's a high chance of being possessed."

"Meh, I'll try to remember that next time." Kaguya mussed.

"Next time?" Kurenai twitched. "How often do you plan on risking getting possessed?"  
"As often as the opportunity presents itself." Kaguya replied with a wide smile. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Right behind my sense of preservation and my common sense." Kurenai had by now a vein pulsing on her temple.

"Kurenai…" Kaguya shook her head sadly. "You need to get laid."

" **W-Wha-What the hell does that mean?"** Kurenai screamed red-faced.

"If you get any more frigid you will never manage to have fun in your life." Kaguya explained simply.

"I don't want to hear that from you! You've been sleeping with half of the women we've run across since we left Konoha! Do you know how disturbing is for us to know that an eight-year-old girl goes around seducing and sleeping around with older women?" the red eyed woman ranted.

"Really?" Kaguya blinked. "You sure? Anko and Yugao don't mind the idea of sex with an eight-year-old that much."

"…Do I want to know what she means by that?" Kurenai asked slowly as she eyed her fellow chunin hesitantly.

Neither Anko nor Yugao were willing to meet her gaze, firmly looking away with blushes visible even in the poor lighting in the underground chamber.

"Please tell me you two did not fuck an eight-year-old girl!" Kurenai pleaded.

"Oh, they didn't." Kaguya smiled causing the red eyed woman to release a sigh of relief… before the Uchiha's smile turned lecherous "I did the fucking. They most certainly appreciated my use of Kage Bunshin."

Kurenai froze as she processed what she just heard, an intense blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh my, it seems little Kurenai-chan is not as frigid as she likes to appear as…" Kaguya grinned as she leaned forward and trailed a finger along Kurenai's jaw and down her neck into her cleavage. "Tell me, would you like to help me _celebrate_ finding this sword?"

"I… I…" Kurenai whimpered as she backed into the wall where Kaguya proceeded to fondle her breasts. "This is wrong…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Kaguya asked huskily as she ran her tongue along Kurenai's jaw.

"…Nooo" Kurenai moaned and before she knew it Yugao and Anko had joined Kaguya in molesting her and stripping her of her clothes until she was left in just her panties. "W-Wait! We can't do this here… the skeleton…"

"Don't worry, she was a lesbian and really into S&M." Kaguya waved her off as she stripped the red eyed woman of her underwear and discarding her own clothes as did Anko and Yugao. "Now then, since you've been a good girl since we left Konoha, you get a reward…" she tapped her clitoris and in a small flash of light she was suddenly sporting the ten-inch cock that had identified her as male in her first life right above her vagina. _"Never would have thought I would use any magic Haruna taught me."_ She thought wryly.

"We've been good too, Kaguya-sama." Anko grinned.

"Yes, you have." Kaguya agreed and a handsign later there were several more of her there. "But let's make Kurenai-chan feel welcome first…"

At the predatory grins all the other occupants of the chamber were giving her, the red eyed beauty could do nothing but whimper and rub her thighs in anticipation.

 _Next morning_

As she woke up that morning, Kurenai could not help but smile at the pleasant soreness plaguing her lower body. Opening her eyes however, she froze at the sight of the person on whose side she was cuddling.

" _Oh fuck!"_ her eyes widened in panic… before that thought triggered the memories of the previous afternoon and night causing her body to become excited once more. _"Totally worth it though. Too bad she's not interested in a serious relationship when she's older… but I guess being friends with benefits is good enough… and what benefits!"_ she eyed the morning wood of her lover's still present male organ and slithered downwards.

A short while later, Kaguya's eyes opened to the pleasurable sensation coming from her lower body. Looking in that direction, she was treated to the scene of Yugao and Anko giving her a double titfuck from her sides while Kurenai was straddling her legs and enthusiastically lapping at her cock head with her tongue, her eyes locked in an intense stare onto Kaguya's own.

"Hm, perhaps we can make this a habit?" Kaguya offered after reaching her peak and rewarding Kurenai's efforts with a mouthful of chakra-charged fake cum.

"Definitely." Anko grinned before kissing Kurenai to steal some of her prize, with Yugao doing the same soon after.

"Hm, as much as I would like to keep going, the proximity seals I left above were triggered." Kaguya sighed.

"Enemy ninja?" Yugao asked quickly as all three chunin hurried to get dressed.

"No, just bandits. But they'll reach the tunnel in ten minutes or so." Kaguya shook her head as with a snap of her fingers she was clothed once more. "And I would rather not anyone know of this place. So let's pack up and leave. I'll cover the entrance above once we get out."

"What shall we do with the bandits?" Anko mussed.

"Kill them. You three go on ahead and deal with them; I want to take care of the skeleton." Kaguya instructed and a minute later she was the only one in the underground chamber.

Turning her eyes towards the skeleton, a smirk appeared on he lips.

" _Now then…"_ her black eyes shifted into a demonic crimson Genshogan.

 **A.N.: I admit I was rater hesitant on the futa thing, but while I could have used some sex toy I feel some Paru-sama (Haruna) influence was due. If it bothers you, don't worry, it won't appear much. If you've read my stories before, you known I tend to leave the sex scenes to your imagination just like I did here.**

 **On another note, I want say it now that I won't be bashing Sakura. Rather, Kaguya will be molding to her own preferences and needs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Ties of the Shinju and the Code**

Tiger → Ram → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands

That was the sequence of handsigns that Kaguya went through before placing a hand on the skull and one on the ribcage and leaving behind a black circle representing a sun on her chest between where her breasts would be and a silver crescent moon on her forehead once she pulled her hands away as the King of Hell finished breathing life back into Tsukuyomi.

"Bwha?" the suddenly breathing brown eyed blonde gasped as her eyes opened wide and began darting around before quickly settling on an amused Kaguya.

"Good morning Tsukuyomi." Kaguya greeted. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"My… nap?" Tsukuyomi repeated. "Wait, who the hell are you? And where is sempai? And Fate…"

"Dead and dea…" Kaguya began before pausing. "Actually, Fate might be alive. I have no information about his death, so he might have placed himself in a stasis of sorts to prevent having the life sucked out of him by that asshole Dynamis. Maybe some petrifaction variant?" she mused.

"Sempai is dead!?" Tsukuyomi asked in shock.

"She and the remaining members of Ala Alba sacrificed themselves to seal away that mindless monster Dynamis turned himself into." Kaguya sighed. "They cooperated with Vrixho Nagasha to pull the World Tree from Mahora through the Ostia Gate and merge it with Dynamis. The result was a giant tree without a mind of its own that held most of the Ki and Mana in the world. People used to call it the Shinju, the God Tree."

"Used to?" Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes.

"Every thousand years or so, the Shinju would bear a fruit called Chakra Fruit from which a lot of energy would be dumped into the environment." Kaguya stated. "The survivors of the Cataclysm Dynamis caused avoided eating the first eleven fruits, believing the Shinju to be a holy tree… which it was, sorta. But the twelfth was eaten by a princess called Kaguya Otsutsuki which gave her power on par with the Lifemaker and control over the Shinju. She used that power to either scare the world into submission or trap them in a Cosmo Entelecheia rip-off illusion. She had a couple brats later on who inherited some of her power, but they did not agree with her methods and tried to preach to the world about peace and grant them the use of chakra – a stable Ki-Mana combination – but Kaguya was a greedy bitch and wanted all the chakra to herself so she absorbed the Shinju into herself and tried to suck all the chakra and life out of all chakra users – kinda like Dynamis did. Her two brats, Hagoromo and Hamura saw the monstrous thing she turned into and worked together to rip all the chakra out of her and seal her empty shell into a new moon and the chakra in Hagoromo. When he was an old man, he split that power in nine pieces – Tailed Beasts with tailed numbering from one to nine – on which he granted sentience before dieing. It's been around six and a half centuries since then."

"Who are you?" Tsukuyomi demanded, trying to process that it's been several thousand years since her defeat.

"I'm Kaguya Uchiha, one of Hagoromo's few remaining direct descendents." The Uchiha head smirked. "I'm also the one who resurrected you."

"You did what?" the blonde blinked.

"How else did you expect to still be here after over 12 millennia?" Kaguya chuckled. "By the way, I also made you immortal in the process."

"Really?" Tsukuyomi asked sarcastically, her disbelief obvious.

"Yup. Let me show you." Kaguya offered and before the nude teenager before her could say anything she had coated her right arm with swirling wind chakra and plunged it through the newly revived girl's chest.

Pulling back, she watched the girl's eyes widen in shock and pain but rather then say anything to her, she merely tilted the blonde's head forward and pointed towards the hole… which was shrinking at an accelerated pace. Within ten seconds after the damage had been made, it was gone.

"Convinced now?" Kaguya asked in amusement.

"Yes." Tsukuyomi coughed and spat some blood. "Don't do that again."

"Oh? And here I thought you got off on pain." Kaguya looked at her curiously.

"Well…" the blonde began as a disturbing grin appeared on her lips "maybe if I got to stab you a bit too…"

"Hm, I'm not into pain, unfortunately. Feeling it, that is." Kaguya mused. "Maybe we can reach an understanding about it at some point, but for now let's get back to business."

"Business before pleasure." Tsukuyomi sighed.

"Yeah. Let me get to the point then." Kaguya decided. "I revived you because I need a capable minion that's very good at killing people and preferably enjoys it."

"Oh, I see why you'd pick me then." Tsukuyomi giggled.

"Yeah. You see, my older brother slaughtered our clan a year ago leaving only me and my angsty twin brother alive." Kaguya continued. "I don't particularly care about that, never was too fond of my relatives, but it left me as the head of a clan of two people, myself included, since Itachi is a rogue ninja."

"So you need minions." Tsukuyomi nodded in understanding. "Why should I serve you though?"

"Well, beside the gratitude of bringing you back to life after over twelve millennia…" Kaguya gave her a pointed look which earned a scoff "there's also the fact that I can undo your revival, turning you back into a brittle skeleton."

"You can do that?" Tsukuyomi tilted her head.

"I would rather no have to, but you're too powerful and psychotic to run around on your own. Sorry." Kaguya shrugged.

"Hm, I suppose I do owe you." Tsukuyomi admitted. "Fine, I'll join you."

"Good girl." Kaguya smiled. "Now, since you're in the know about how things were before the Cataclysm, you'll recognize this." She snapped her fingers and a magic circle appeared on the ground.

"A pactio?" Tsukuyomi asked surprised.

"I plan on holding onto the Hina Blade, so you'll need a new weapon… and some clothes until you can go shopping. As much as I enjoy the view, you can't run around naked." Kaguya eyed her body.

"Okay." The blonde got on her feet and walked into the circle along with Kaguya before kissing her.

Incredible power surged through Tsukuyomi, altering her body to incorporate a chakra network as the pact was formed, but even as the card floated down to the ground, the two did not pull apart. Instead, Tsukuyomi began to pull off Kaguya's clothes, something the Uchiha was quite cooperative with.

Half hour later, a panting Tsukuyomi was spread eagle on the floor with Kaguya dressing herself briskly.

"That… was amazing." The blonde gasped.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, pet." Kaguya grinned. "But I'm afraid I need to go. I'm leaving a Chishio Bunshin with you though, to act as both guide and teacher. I've changed your body to use chakra as well, but you need to learn how. It'll let me know when you're ready so we can meet up. I doubt it'll take more then a year though."

"Oh, alright." Tsukuyomi pouted.

"Now be a good girl and don't slaughter people if my clone tells you so. It would be a pain to bring you home if you're known to have slaughtered some of our ninja or allies." Kaguya warned her as she formed a Chishio Bunshin and embedded Ki, Mana, Reiryoku and Youki energy crystals in it to make it last longer then usual. "Good luck, Tsuki-chan."

With that she teleported near the surface and then walked up the remaining stairs.

"What took you?" Anko asked curiously.

"Meh, just paying my respects." Kaguya shrugged _"In a way.."_

"Whatever, let's get going before any more bandits show up." Yugao urged.

"Just a sec." Kaguya muttered and with a tap of her foot the entrance was covered by a slab of stone on which grass quickly grew to mask it.

"Was that… Mokuton?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"Probably." Kaguya shrugged. "That Bunshin I drained during the Massacre had Mokuton Chakra, apparently, and I gained some as well. Now let's go."

 _Timeskip – four months later, Degarashi Port, Land of Tea_

"So, are we finally going to find out why the hell we're here for?" Yugao asked with some annoyance.

"Yeah, you've really been keeping a lid on this. And I never heard of the Uchiha owning anything in Tea Country." Anko added.

"It's not Uchiha Business. Rather, it's my own business." Kaguya waved them off. "And we're only here because we'll need a boat to reach my point of interest and this port is the closest to it."

"So we need to hire a boat then." Kurenai began looking around for options.

"I would rather buy it, actually." Kaguya admitted. "I have no intention of letting some random sailor know what I'm going to do."

"That… will be expensive." Yugao winced.

"I made over 300 million ryo just from gambling in the past few months, plus the half a dozen bounties I took from cutting down those fools. I can afford it." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Point." Yugao admitted.

Within hours, a rather well off yakuza boss had parted with his yacht for a couple million ryo and the Konoha group had set sail on the Kanashii Ocean towards the Negi Island.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to give us a hint on what the hell is your current goal?" Anko inquired as she relaxed on the deck on a lounge chair.

"Fishing for relics of a forgotten past." Kaguya relented before clamming up again.

 _Timeskip – a week later, middle of Kanashii Ocean_

"So now what?" Kurenai stated at the Uchiha head as she was gazing at the water with glazed eyes.

"I'm going to meditate a bit. Don't disturb me." Kaguya instructed with a hint of steel in her voice.

With that, she stripped down to her black two-piece swimsuit and sat down cross-legged on the deck, closing her eyes. Immediately, she latched onto the natural energy and began pulling it into her body. Rather then course it through her Magia Erebea glyphs like usual to fully attune the energy to herself, she chose to course it straight though her chakra coils to enter a regular Sage Mode. She did however bring the Mokuton chakra to the surface in greater quantities, allowing her to enter the Forest Sage Mode the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had developed to augment his Mokuton.

Opening her now golden eyes she spread her senses towards the ocean floor far beneath them and then spread it out further and further.

The three chunin were starring at her in shock though, Anko more then the others as she was the one that had recognized the changes. It was not common knowledge that Orochimaru was a Sage for the Snakes just like Jiraiya was for the Toads, but having spent a few years training under him Anko had seen it a few of times. It was admittedly different then the tranquil state emanating a calming aura that Kaguya was in, the predatory nature of the snakes influencing their Senjutsu style, but she could not mistake the feeling she was giving of for anything but Sage Mode.

As such, after a whispered explanation to Yugao and Kurenai, they settled down and watched the impossibility of an eight-year-old doing what less than a handful of Kage level shinobi had been capable of in recorded history. The fact that the wood the yacht was made of seemed to become alive just by being in her presence most certainly over-weighted that the girl did not move from the spot for over four hours. The only things that seemed to occasionally break the monotony were Kage Bunshin popping into existence and jumping overboard to run on the water to certain spots at various distances away from the boat and then remain there floating on the spot.

Eventually though, Kaguya got up and began walking towards the railing as well.

"I'm going for a swim. Don't follow me, please." Kaguya instructed and after performing a few handsigns she dived underwater.

She quickly swam to the nearest Kage Bunshin and stopped only when he was right beneath it.

" _ **Doton: Chōkajūgan no jutsu!"**_ she mentally called out and instantly she was sinking at high speed, having increases her weight a hundredfold.

As she neared the bottom she undid the weight-altering jutsu and swam the rest of the way under her own power. Reaching the bottom, she reached out with her Senjutsu enhanced senses and locked onto her buried target and with a touch of the ocean floor it began to shift and move until a large hole had opened up to reveal a shriveled up fruit the size of her torso with a fist-sized piece missing from a side.

" _So this is it, the Chakra Fruit Kaguya Otsutsuki had eaten… or rather eaten from, to gain her power. Clearly, it was too much for her to swallow."_ She remarked before with a touch she sent the last fruit the Shinju had bore into a pocket dimension. She then activated her Rinnegan and connected to the Kage Bunshin directly above her only to find herself summoned just under its feet. Taking a few moments to readjust to the pressure, she then swam over to the next Kage Bunshin while the one that had summoned her dispersed.

Repeating the process rewarded her with another chakra fruit, this time even more shriveled up, as did the remaining ten repeats, with the Chakra Fruits getting smaller and smaller until the last one was just about the size of Kaguya's fist. Unlike the first Fruit though, the other eleven had no damage at all, merely having degraded over the millennia by releasing the large amounts of the chakra inside them into the world.

Finally returning to the boat, Kaguya was only slightly surprised that the three chunin kunoichi jumped her and began checking her for injuries.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Kurenai demanded. "You haven't come out to breathe in over an hour!"

"Didn't need to." Kaguya rolled her eyes. "Besides, with my Kage Bunshin still on the surface you knew I was alive."

"Well, while that may be true the fact that we have no idea what you've been doing underwater doesn't exactly put our worries to rest." Yugao pointed out.

"Alright, since I'm almost done here I might as well give you some background information." Kaguya conceded. "For starters. You should know that eight hundred years ago people did not have chakra, nor were any Biiju around. The only source of chakra in the world was a humongous tree that reached the clouds called the Shinju. Every thousand years the Shinju would bear a fruit which was forbidden to be touched since ancient times. But around 750 years ago a princess of a distant land called Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the fruit and used the power gained to forcefully bring peace in the land, eight by scaring her opponents into submission with her might or ensnaring them in a powerful illusion she cast using the moon. She eventually had two children, Hagoromo and Hamura who inherited her power to a degree. They began teaching other humans how to use chakra. But Kaguya wanted chakra all to herself and used her connection to the Shinju to merge with it and went on a rampage to reclaim her lost chakra. Eventually, her sons face her, ripped all the chakra out of her and sealed it into Hagoromo while her empty shell of a body was sealed into a new moon, the old one having been destroyed in the battle." Here Kaguya paused a bit. "Soon after, Hagoromo ended up with the title of Sage of Six Paths of which I'm sure you heard of. However, he still aged due to the corrosive effect of the Juubi's chakra on his body despite the fantastic regeneration it also granted, so he split the Juubi's chakra into nine pieces, shaped them into huge bests with varying number of tails and gave them sentience before he died. The Nine Biiju."

"Okay…" Anko said slowly "But what does that have to do with us being here?"

"Kaguya's monstrous form, the Juubi, was sealed near this area. You know how Kanashii Ocean looks almost like a circle on the map? It's because the prison for Kaguya's shell was a gravity jutsu that pulled all the land in the surrounding into a huge sphere around the shell, with the pieces of the old moon being added on top once it reached the sky. I was looking for relics."

"Did you find any?" Yugao asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Kaguya smirked. "That's a secret."

"Oh, come on!" Anko pouted.

"Sorry, but I plan on keeping all I've seen down there as clan secret." Kaguya shook her head. "After all, the Uchiha are directly descended from the Rikudo Sennin's oldest son while the Senju and Uzumaki are descended from the youngest."

"Really? With how much the Uchiha and Senju hated each-other I never would have though they're actually distant cousins." Kurenai stared in shock.

"That hatred is due to the Rikudo Sennin choosing Asura, his youngest, as his heir over Indra, the oldest, who was also the more powerful and talented of the two." Kaguya explained.

"So the most bitter rivalry in the history of the ninja clans is due to daddy issues?" Anko asked in disbelief. At a confirming no from Kaguya she continued "No offense, but the Uchiha are some really sore losers."

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I'm not angsting like Sasuke? I know exactly what kind of people my clansmen were." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Right…" Yugao shook head had. "So what now, oh fearless leader?"

"We're done here. We're heading north." Kaguya replied.

"Where exactly?" Kurenai inquired.

"Uzushiogakure." Kaguya smiled grimly. "Former home of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Are you out of you fucking mind?" Yugao asked slowly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?"

"Between the whirlpools that surround the island and the countless traps that litter the village, I'm quite aware of the dangers. It's why nobody lives there anymore." Kaguya sighed. "Don't worry though; I have a few ideas of how to get there safely."

"That's only what we'd have to face if we actually get there!" Anko snapped. "Are you forgetting about the Civil War in Kiri? What about the Bloodline Purges!"

"The land of water should be the last place for you to venture through right now." Kurenai agreed.

"So you want me to turn the boat back to the port and then _walk_ to the port on the eastern edge of the Land of Fire?" Kaguya gave them a look of disbelief. "That would take a month at the very least! With the boat we would get there in two weeks, tops! I have far better things to do then waste time avoiding Kiri-nin!"

"And what happens if we run into Kiri-nin?" Yugao demanded.

"If they're from the rebel camp, I'll talk my way out of it – bribe them if necessary. If they're loyalists… well, lots of people get lost and never return in the mists of the Land of Water." Kaguya replied darkly.

"But…" Kurenai hesitated.

"End of discussion." Kaguya cut her off. "If you three can't handle it, I'll take care of them myself."

That silenced them instantly and they lowered their gazes in shame at the memory of a couple chunin-ranked missing-nin managing to bypass them and be in striking range of Kaguya. The fact that their client had turned them in a splatter of blood moments later, soaking all three of them in the blood was not a pleasant memory either.

"Alright, you're the client." Yugao sighed.

"Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Kaguya smiled confidently.

 _Timeskip – a week later – Land of Water_

"…me and my big mouth." Kaguya grumbled under her breath at the sight of three dozen Kiri loyalists standing on water around their yacht.

"Kaguya, when I tell you to run…" Yugao began firmly.

"No. Stand down." Kaguya ordered flatly. "Let me talk with them. We're all under my _**Kage Henge**_ so even in the off chance they send someone to report out presence it won't be tied to home." She explained while thanking her blessings for having the forethought of teaching them the advanced disguise jutsu.

" **Oi! You brats get down here this instant!"** the apparent leader ordered, a jonin apparently if only in rank by the looks of it.

"Is there a problem? We're merely travelers passing through!" Kaguya spoke up.

"Yeah, well we have to check ya all, make sure there's no spies hidden with ya, or secret messages. So come down here so we can give ya a proper… hehe… body check." Was the response with a leer that the rest of the Kiri-nin – all males, she noticed – seemed to share.

"Okay, be right down!" Kaguya said cheerfully.

"What are you…?" Anko began through gritted teeth.

"The moment I take another step I want you to start flaring your chakra as high as you can." Kaguya instructed in an emotionless voice that chilled them to the bone.

The three chunin watched as the Hina Blade appeared in her hands out of nowhere just before she took one step.

Realizing that the consequences of not obeying her orders would be dire, the three instantly began flaring their chakra to the best of their ability.

It was, however, almost useless against the terror that descended upon the water surface as if teleporting. All their efforts did was insure that they would not be knocked out instantly, though they would late on wish they had fallen into the dream realm rather then witness IT.

IT was a demon. No other word could possibly describe it. The dark aura that hid most of her features, the black flames that screamed for more souls to torment, the red and golden slit eyes with black sclera that stated into their soul…

If there was anything that would fit the name demon, it would be IT.

And IT was ripping them apart like wet toilet paper – perhaps even easier. Where it was the dark flaming blade that cut them into pieces too small to be identified or the demonic claws that were ripping limbs out of their sockets and even heads in a couple cases, it was doing it with ease and as viciously and cruelly as possible causing blood to fly all over the place.

Within seconds, the slaughter was over and Kaguya resumed her previous form and instantly suppressing her killing intent.

"Well, that was messy." She commented dryly as she formed a half ram handsign and the water beneath her rose and swallowed her up before sending the red-tinted water a hundred feet away and then repeating the process a couple times. A half dragon handsign and she was suddenly in the center of a miniature tornado which dried her hum quite well. A Shundo step later, she was before her bodyguards which were shaking like leaves.

"W-What the hell…?" Anko began with a stutter.

"You remember the dark power from when I first drew this katana, right?" Kaguya inquired. At their nods she pushed forwards "What you felt just now was that power working with me, joining some of my own Killing Intent and amplifying it rather then fighting against it."

"A combined psychic attack." Kurenai whispered in shock. "I've never heard of such a thing from a…"

"Non-Jinchuriki, right?" Kaguya smirked. "Like I said, it's a demon blade after all."

Dismissing it back in a pocket dimension, Kaguya glanced around and pretended not to notice a wounded chunin playing possum – he was already under a genjutsu to report of a single black demonic teenage girl capable of ripping apart three dozen ninja in less then a minute like it was nothing. No mention would be made of the yacht or her three companions, and the man would commit suicide a couple days after delivering his report to Yagura. As much as she was supposed to be incognito in her travels, gaining a reputation fiercer then the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi, at an even younger age would be a plus in her book when she finally allowed herself to be connected to it after becoming a Konoha ninja.

A few more such appearances and she would be set for a promotion to Tokubetsu Jonin if she timed it right, perhaps even full Jonin if she got lucky.

 _Timeskip – four days later – near Uzushio Whirlpools_

"So, here we are." Anko pointed out dryly. "What now?"

"Maybe she knows how to fly?" Kurenai offered in the same tone.

"I can't fly myself, but I can make other people fly long distances. Though their landings haven't been worked out quite yet – the kind that doesn't leave a red stain on the ground at least." Kaguya replied pleasantly and the two decided to cut their losses in teasing her.

"So, how _are_ we passing through?" Yugao cut in.

"The Uzumaki clan had a huge sealing array on the seafloor that temporary stopped the currents the whirlpools. But only a select few on the island knew how to activate it and they were confined there at all times. Ships that wanted to reach their shores had to send messenger birds an hour or so ahead. Of course, someone from Konoha eventually got their hands on the required handsign sequence and sold it to the highest bidder, which was Iwa at the time." Naruto replied.

"What? That's the first time I hear of this!" Anko exclaimed.

"Anko, Konoha went as far as erasing most of the documents even _mentioning_ the Uzumaki clan despite the Uzumaki being a branch of the Senju, one of our founders. All that's left is Naruto Uzumaki, an old abandoned temple and the spirals on our backs." Kaguya said with distaste. "Hell, they even erased the name of the Shodaime's wife in most places, she was Mito Uzumaki. That's how our noble village deals with our greatest traitors – pretend they're not there until they attack the village again. That's how it was with Madara Uchiha, that's how it is with Orochimaru and that's how it is with Itachi." Kaguya spat before continuing "Madara was childhood friends with Hashirama so the Shodaime went easy on him until he had no alternative, Orochimaru was the Sandaime's favorite student and he hasn't done a thing to hunt him since he ran other then have Jiraiya keep an ear on the ground, and Itachi… well, believe it or not he was already being considered for Godaime before the Massacre. I'm all for second chances and all, but being caught red handed and nothing being done about it has been the Sandaime's way of doing things ever since he retook the hat. He should have made Jiraiya Godaime or perhaps drag Tsunade out of whatever bottle she crawled into. Instead, he's been letting his advisors and the civilian council walk all over him. Have you seen the shit they're teaching in the academy? I'm not asking for a war-time program, but damn it all he's dumbed things down to the point that the entire class could graduate as long as they could use one E-rank jutsu before passing out! And yes, I've seen it happen." She insisted at the looks she was getting.

"Who the hell would be that weak?" Anko stated in shock.

"Some girl with wealthy merchant parents." Naruto shrugged. "I heard she ended up being captured and being sold as a slave. Apparently they eventually found her with her limbs cut off and wounds cauterized in some shit joint covered in dried sperm and with her mind broken. She had an _accident_ soon after she was brought home."

"I… I see." Kurenai grimaced.

"You don't seem too bothered." Yugao remarked.

"I saw people cutting out the eyes out of my dead uncle's skull. Hearing about some weak fangirl that wanted to play ninja suffering the consequences of her own mistakes kinda pales in comparison. As a woman, I can sympathize, but that's it." Kaguya shrugged. "That and she was a spoiled bitch."

"Well… let's leave that aside for now. The whirlpools?" Anko spoke up.

"Yeah, I take it you have the sequence for the seal array?" Yugao inquired.

"Nope, I'll be doing it the hard way." Kaguya smirked and jumped onto the water surface.

She walked a bit more until she was about halfway to the nearest whirlpools before stopping. She then suddenly kneeled and slapped her palms onto the water surface.

A powerful pulse of power seemed to come from her and spread out towards the whirlpools. Slowly but surely the closest whirlpools slowed down until they were completely gone, as did all those in a straight line towards the shore. All the other whirlpools, however, gained even more momentum.

Splitting her attention momentarily, she created a Kage Bunshin which ran back to the yacht.

"Okay, let's move. The original won't be able to hold it forever." The cloned urged them.

"You mean she needs to stay still to keep this happening?" Yugao blinked. "How will she follow us though?"

"I can summon her to my side, no worries. Now let's hurry."

Soon enough the yacht sailed past the motionless Uchiha Head and through the opening in Land of Whirlpools' greatest defense. When they reached the shore ten minutes later the Kage Bunshin turned away from the others and activated its Rinnegan before using the power of the Animal Path and summoning Kaguya.

"Phew, that took a lot out of me." Kaguya admitted. Even for her immense reserves, brute forcing a technique of that magnitude was rather exhausting – she had without a doubt used more chakra then the five Kage had combined. Not counting the chakra of the Sanbi whom the Mizukage was the Jinchuriki of, of course.

"I don't even want to know how you did that." Anko shook her head in wonder.

"I transferred the momentum of the whirlpools in front of me to the others on the sides." Kaguya told her anyway before looking at the island. "Well, they sure did a number on this place."

"Yeah, rumor has it the left none alive." Yugao looked around at the devastated landscape.

"They didn't. Thankfully, there are alarms included in the seals that stop the whirlpools and even before that there are sensory arrays spawning even miles away from the whirlpools. So they managed to reverse-summon a few dozen children with some basic supplies out of here." Kaguya mused. "I don't know where though. Probably outside the big five." She said absently.

Truthfully, at the moment she was less focused on the conversation and more on extending her senses and scanning aura as far a she could. Already, she was finding hundreds upon hundreds of seals. A good number of them being of the explosive kind, with a good fifty being the _**Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu**_ – large scale versions of it. He could even see where several had been set off – the sphere shaped bites out of the land and buildings were rather distinctive after all.

" _This will take a while."_ She mentally groaned. "Alright, it's getting late so let's gat some shut-eye. We'll have out hands full tomorrow when we sack the place." She told the three kunoichi.

"Can we do that? I mean, isn't this Uzumaki Clan property?" Yugao frowned.

"Nope, the Uzumaki Clan had been officially declared dead even before the start the Third Great Ninja War. More then a few countries tried to claim this place and its many secrets, but without the way to stop the whirlpools they all failed and this land was declared neutral territory… sorta like the Land of Iron, though in this case it's because nobody lives here or can reach here." Kaguya explained.

"And I suppose that since you're the boss you get to keep everything?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's finders' keepers." Kaguya chuckled. "Though if you run across any Fuinjutsu scrolls and books that I don't know, I will probably try to at least talk you into selling me a copy of it."

"Oh, you interested in Fuinjutsu?" Anko asked.

"Very. The most powerful jutsu ever used are Fuinjutsu, after all." Kaguya smirked.

"Really? Such as?" Yugao asked intrigued.

"Well, the _**Shiki Fujin**_ comes to mind, the kinjutsu that summons the Shinigami to rip out and devour your and your opponent's soul." Kaguya pointed out. "Then there's the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ that the Yondaime Hokage used to seal the Kyubi into Naruto Uzumaki."

"Y-You know about that?" Kurenai stuttered in surprise.

"People are not exactly subtle in calling him a Demon or Fox Brat." Kaguya said absently as she headed inside the yacht.

"So… how do you feel about that?" Yugao inquired.

"If I was him, I would have let the Kyubi out and flattened the village a dozen times over by now." Kaguya growled. "It disgusts me how they treat him. The stupid sheep seem to ignore the fact that he's the only thing keeping them from becoming fox food. The fact that he's the Yondaime's son only makes it worse."

" **What?"** the three kunoichi yelled in shock.

"Yeah, his parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Kaguya added.

"I take it we won't be able to tell anyone else about it, what with the secrecy seals on us." Yugao remarked after a few seconds of silence.

"Not until it becomes public knowledge. The kid has enough on his shoulders even without Iwa assassins after him." Kaguya said dryly.

"So… how many people know?" Anko asked.

"The Hokage, the Elders, the clan heads on the council since they were in the same generation… and perhaps a few more Inuzuka from his scent. Oh, Kakashi too." Kaguya replied.

"Then why the hell didn't they do anything about it?" Anko demanded.

"Politics mostly, though some of them have some resentment for him anyway." Kaguya scowled. "Mother and Hiashi's wife were Kushina-san's teammates and they tried adopting Naruto, but there was too much opposition. I plan to do something about it, but I can't until he becomes a ninja. Until then the Civilian Council has jurisdiction over him."

"But still… sealing the fox in his own son…" Anko trailed off.

"If he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own son, who would?" Naruto asked grimly. "Besides, Jinchuriki are always tied to the Kage somehow be it blood, marriage or adoption. The Suna Jinchuriki is the Kazekage's youngest son while the Kumo Jinchuriki are the Raikage's niece and adopted brother respectively. Hell, the previous Konoha Jinchuriki were both married to a Hokage, the Shodaime and Yondaime."

"Wait – Kushina-san was the Kyubi Jinchuriki?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Yep, and before you ask: the seal weakens during childbirth." Kaguya told her.

"So the Kyubi escaped while she was giving birth?" Yugao frowned.

"No, otherwise Naruto would have died as well. Besides, remember how the Kyubi suddenly appeared in Konoha?" Kaguya pointed out. "No, someone took advantage of Kushina-san's weakened state, kidnapped her, ripped the Kyubi out and them summoned it in Konoha."

"Any idea who?" Anko inquired.

"Possibly a rogue Uchiha, maybe even the same guy who helped Itachi during the Massacre. And before you ask, he was wearing a mask with a single eyehole for his right eye." Kaguya said. "Okay, enough chatter – we have a long day tomorrow."

 _Timeskip – seven months later_

"Not bad at all." Kaguya grinned as she sheathed the regular nodachi she had been using. "You've pretty much mastered this Kenjutsu style."

"Yes, I guess this is as far I can take the Moon Leaf Style." Yugao admitted.

"Well, as promised I will start teaching you the Shinmei-ryu soon." Kaguya smirked sadistically.

"I don't know where to be ecstatic or terrified." Yugao deadpanned at the evil grin the Uchiha was sporting.

"A little bit of both is advisable." Kaguya shrugged.

"Still, this is really embarrassing." Yugao sighed as the two headed back towards their base. "Being taught by a preteen, that is."

"Meh, the ninja world is strange." Kaguya replied.

"Still, how much longer do you think we'll be staying here?" the purple haired kunoichi inquired.

"Well, I need to be in Konoha in about three months to recharge my special Bunshin." Kaguya mused. "So I say we won't stick around for more then two more months."

"I take it we'll be back on the road after that." Yugao deduced.

"Yep. You three won't even be going inside the village at all. I'll go under a new appearance, get an audience with the Hokage, have him summon my Bunshin after revealing myself to him and give it what it needs to recharge. We'll be traveling for another year and a half after that." Kaguya explained.

"Hey, you two done for the day? We have a few more sectors to check over." Anko called out to them.

"Yeah, just give me a sec to get ready." Kaguya confirmed as she formed a cross handsign _**"Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ she called out as the surroundings were suddenly filled with another 90 of her. "Okay, ten teams of five and ten with each of the real people. Move out!"

"You know I never get tired of seeing that." Kurenai admitted.

"Yeah, you've shown your appreciation plenty of times." Anko grinned.

"Not like that!" Kurenai blushed.

Soon enough, they split off followed by the Bunshin assigned to them. It had quickly become obvious that the safest way to deal with Uzumaki Style Fuinjutsu was to be the hell away from it when it goes off. Hence Kage Bunshin. Kaguya had lost thousands of them to explosive tags.

An hour later, as she finished retrieving a couple well-hidden scrolls from blood seals using some Uzumaki blood she had created from Scans of Kushina Uzumaki, a Chishio Bunshin emerged from a shadow before her.

"Yes?" Kaguya inquired.

"We finished excavating and fully restoring the Gravekeeper's Palace. It's ready to be moved. Also, we discovered a few other things that I'm sure you'll like." Her Bunshin grinned.

"Oh?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow and the Bunshin dispelled, transferring its memories to her. "Ohhhh yesssss!" Kaguya closed her eyes, a triumphant smirk forming on her lips. Without another word she created a Chishio Bunshin to take her place for a while and sank into the nearest shadow.

Moments later she stepped out from another shadow… about three miles beneath her previous location. Opening her eyes, she gazed at the humongous cavern that resulted from her removing everything around the buried Gravekeeper's Palace.

It was that ancient structure that had led her to the Land of Whirlpools. She had identified the Land of Whirlpools with the location of the former Kingdom of Vesperatia even in her first lifetime but had not had the chance to properly investigate, what with recovering from the Shinso transformation and dealing with the Akatsuki.

If it was just for the various things Uzushio had to offer, she could have just taken the whole damn island and put it a Diorama Sphere. But that could have allowed the sea to move in and possibly reach the Palace through cracks. Thus she had spent every day since confirming its presence excavating the area around it and restoring it using the Code of the Lifemaker that she had inherited from her world's Lifemaker, all the while reinforcing the humongous cavern to hold the weight of the island and sea above it without much issues.

And now… now she stood before the majestic… and slightly creepy… floating palace that had been restored to near perfection.

"Now here's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing more often." Kaguya whispered with a pleased smile.

A few Shundou later she was on the main platform – the very place the ritual to unmake the Mundus Magicus had been attempted twice.

"It's really an odd feeling." Kaguya whispered to herself. "All the other memories I've taken from others felt so foreign that I need to actively integrate them in order to properly make use of a good part of the knowledge. But the memories from my merger with Dynamis… it's almost like his and the Lifemaker's memories were my own."

Shaking her head, she headed into the palace following a Kage Bunshin's lead and into what had been arranged as a vault of sorts by the working Bunshin. Reaching the place, she deactivated the security array and entered… before stopping in her tracks.

"Ohhh yesssss!" she grinned ear to ear.

There, placed on a podium among the various other treasures, was the Great Grand Master Key, the seven Grand Master Keys and the thousand Master Keys nearby as well.

It had taken her all of ten minutes after realizing the complete stability of this world to deduce that the Keys were still around in prime condition, the Great Grand Master Key in particular.

And if she managed to learn the exact mechanics of how the stability of the world and the integrity of the Great Grand Master Key were connected she was confident she could fix the damage in her first world.

But until then…

Taking the Great Grand Master Key, she tapped into its power, connected to it through her own control over the Code… and grinned viciously as she closed her eyes.

" _ **Code of the Lifemaker…"**_ Kaguya began before snapping her eyes open _**"Write!"**_ and in a glittering display if light, Mana particles converged into a red book _**"**_ _ **Diarium Ejus!"**_ she finished with satisfaction. Picking it up she opened it and saw with satisfaction that it was indeed the real thing, the physical writing of her own thoughts being proof of it.

It was a little known fact that the Pactio System was part of the Code of the Lifemaker. The Code automatically created a perfect record of an item that met certain requirements, from notoriety and power to mere effects of interest that had existed at any one time either within the Mundus Magicus or within a 10.000 miles radius of any of the Gate Ports. Also, it seemed to be able to link to future versions of itself through the use of Cassiopeia time travel as it had when Chao came from her time period, evidence being Chachamaru's satellite's laser cannon that the genius girl had created in her time period.

For a moment, Kaguya was tempted to call up the _**Cassiopeia of Space**_ that allowed travel between parallel worlds and go home. But, unfortunately, the instability of new Unbound Gods came to mind and she discarded the idea.

"Whatever, they'll be right there when I go back. And if they're not…" She closed her eyes "Well there are plenty of Unbound Gods to take my grief and frustration on." She hissed darkly.

Shaking her head, she closed the book and placed her left hand on it, the black crescent moon representing the Rikudo Yin Power on the palm emanating a dark aura that enveloped the **Diarium Ejus**. She then held out her right hand with the white sun representing the Rikudo Yang Power on the palm emanating a light aura and place it on the book as well.

" _ **Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō!"**_ she called out and in a flash of light the perfect copy of the **Diarium Ejus** was made truly physical rather then a temporary Mana construct like pactio artifacts were.

"Success… though it's woefully inefficient." Her satisfied smile turned into a scowl. "I need more training… or rather a teacher to begin with." She muttered before shaking her head before placing aside the book and focused on the Great Grand Master Key again. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Comptina Daemonia!"**_ she called out and the demonic ring that could divine another's name appeared as the book before it. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write: Auris Recitans!"**_ she continued and the earpiece and its several clips appeared.

At that point she took a break and began using the _**Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō**_ to fully materialize these objects as well.

"Now then, what other artifacts from back home could I need on hand?" Kaguya wondered for a bit before nodding to herself. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Orbis Sensualium Pictus!"**_ she called out and the magical encyclopedia appeared. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Ensis Exorcizans!"**_ a harisen appeared and Kaguya paused. Picking it up, she channeled her power through it along with her will as she swirled the metal fan and it transformed into the giant sword of exorcism which she set down with a satisfied grin. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Shinchintetsu Jizaikon!"**_ a heavy martial arts quarterstaff dropped on the floor with a thud _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Flabellum Euri**_ _ **et**_ _ **Flabellum Australe!"**_ two folded fans appeared _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Takemikazuchi!"**_ a two double-edged sword with the blade and hilt connected by a glowing orb appeared _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Tengu no Kakuremino!"**_ a black cloak appeared and seemed to disappear as soon as it touched the ground though she could still sense it. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Sceptrum Virtuale!"**_ she called out with some hesitation as the heart-topped staff that dealt with technology was not something she saw herself using anytime soon. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Adiutor Solitarius!"**_ an opera mask appeared and Kaguya could not help but smirk at the _possibilities_ this particular artifact opened up with its unrivaled stealth. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Rosa Influentia!"**_ the red rose that appeared before her widened her smirk further as it removed many of the limits she had had in gaining further influence.

She then paused for a moment as she thought of another artifact that had appeared among Negi's partners. It was not too useful as a weapon, but as an everyday item...

" _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Magica Ferrum Ollam!"**_ an iron pot appeared... and then was joined by a nine more as the Uchiha Head used the power of the creator of the world… to create cooking equipment. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Diabolo Pierrot!"**_ a pair of leathery devil wings appeared and Kaguya wondered if the Rabbit Goddess was influencing her, what with her just creating a portable _**Cosmo Entelecheia /**_ _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ that didn't need a third Rinnegan-Sharingan eye nor the Biiju. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **To Fyuron To Biographiconis!"**_ she continued and a book with a bookmark in it that could record and replicate a person's entire lifetime took form. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Ο Ηρως μετα Χιλιων Προσωπω!"**_ she smirked as the currently broadsword shaped artifact that gave Rakan the title of the Thousand Blades appeared. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Signum Biolegens!"**_ a bookmark appeared innocently. _**"**_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Encompandentia Infinita**_ _ **!"**_ a fist-sized white cube holding an inescapable dimension manifested. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write!**_ _ **Horaria Porticus**_ _ **!"**_ the time manipulating hourglass appeared.

At this point she paused once more and used the _**Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō**_ to fully materialize these artifacts and then look up some more artifacts in the records of the Code.

"Hm… they aren't there. I guess they were never made in this world. Or rather, now that I think about it…" she was lost in thought as certain at first ludicrous but with some consideration possible scenarios ran through her head. "Never mind that now, if the **Element Rings** aren't here then they aren't. I'll just move on for now." She decided. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Tessaiga! Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Tenseiga! Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Bakusaiga! Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Sou'unga!"**_ she incanted in quick succession and the four youkai blades appeared before him. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Pallium Umbrarum!"**_ the black Cloak of Shadows appeared _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Yamato!"**_ a devil blade that she had discovered while researching the artifacts of some of the Biiju of his home world appeared. _B"_ _ **Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Ebony et Ivory!"**_ a pair of M1911-style handguns appeared, one black and one silver. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Electro Proiectum Tormentarii!"**_ an enormous hand-held Railgun appeared. _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Cassiopeia!"**_ the time manipulating pocket watch appeared and then she finished with _**"Code of the Lifemaker: Write! Cassiopeia Spatium!"**_ the dimension manipulating pocket watch appeared next to its counterparty.

Sighing, she materialized the recently conjured items as well with the _**Banbutsu Sōzō**_.

"Well, that should be enough for now." Kaguya mussed as he stored away most of the artifacts on separate pocket dimensions leaving behind only the **Diarium Ejus** , the **Comptina Daemonia** , **Auris Recitans** and the **Cassiopeia Spatium** , the later of which he tossed to a Chishio Bunshin. "Turn it into a spell, a seal and a jutsu like the _**Temporal Relocation**_ I made back home. Don't do any tests yet though, I want to talk with Amateru about it first – I need to know whether I can send Chishio Bunshin out of this world even if I can't leave myself."

She then created a Kage Bunshin and handed it the three remaining artifacts and two scrolls as well as a sealing brush before lying down on the floor. The Bunshin then unrolled the first scroll and spread it on the floor. It then made a cut on Kaguya's right index finger to draw some blood which he took with the brush and wrote the symbol for 'ring' on a certain empty spot on the scroll. It then placed the **Comptina Daemonia** right on top and activated the seal.

The **Comptina Daemonia** glowed and sank into the seal which then flowed out of the seal and into the wound on Kaguya's finger which disappeared instantly. Mentally reaching out, Kaguya smiled in satisfaction when she felt its presence.

Next the Bunshin opened the second scroll and spread it on the floor next to her. She then made three incisions, on her earlobe and two on the upper part of the ear. Then she drew one bloody line in one spot and two in another on the scroll. It placed the **Diarium Ejus** with the clips attached on the one line and the earpiece of the **Auris Recitans** on the two lines before activating the seal, the artifacts being absorbed into the seal and then entering Kaguya's body in the corresponding wounds. A quick check ensured they were in working order.

"Good job." Kaguya nodded to the Bunshin before it dispelled itself. _"Now I have a completely effective way of reading minds, better even then the Yamanaka… well, at least for what people are thinking at the time, but that's what I needed anyway. I can use the Human Path of the Rinnegan for a full mind scan."_ She smirked in satisfaction before focusing on the other treasures of the old days that had been dug up by her Bunshin. After all, the excavation had by now covered most of the region that had been Old Ostia so there was plenty to be recovered from the former Center of the Magical World.

And since this very building had been the main base of the Lifemaker, the creator of the world who had created the Magia Erebea which granted the Immortality of Deathlessness and had achieved the Immortality of Ceaselessness himself, Kaguya felt she should not be surprised if she found some of his research notes. Since Amateru had been immortal herself in some form despite her occasional aging, it was almost assured she would find _something_.

As such, she was just _slightly_ blown away and left gaping in shock at the veritable collection before her.

A couple Philosopher Stones, Magnum Opus of alchemy and supposed source of the Elixir of Life. From what his world's memories from Dynamis and the Lifemaker told him, there were actually two Elixirs: The Panacea, which healed all and cured all, and the Elixir of Youth, which de-aged the person drinking it proportionally to how much they drank. Both Elixirs also greatly magically empowered the drinker for a time. It had been Amateru's preferred form of immortality, as she could eventually simply stop taking it and die whenever she saw fit.

Eight Golden Apples held in crystal stasis, source of the immortality and perpetual youth of the Norse Gods of Mundus Vetus. Apparently, eating one de-aged a person to their prime and froze their aging there as well as granting them a powerful immune system and accelerated healing, though the effects lasted only a century.

A dozen Peaches of Immortality held in crystal stasis, source of longevity of the Chinese Gods of Mundus Vetus that the Queen Mother of the West, Xi Wangmu, served at her Feast of Peaches. Apparently, eating one would halt a persons aging process for 5000 years and made them untouchable by disease or poison. Not quite the 360 years of life to one who merely smelled them and 47000 years of life to one who consumed them as legends said, but close enough.

A large gourd of Soma held in stasis, source of divinity and immortality of the Hindu Gods of Mundus Vetus, as well as a couple sacks of the same named plant from which it was mostly made of also in stasis. The effects of drinking are almost the same as the Golden Apples with the addition that it granted divinity and immense magical empowerment for a time ranging between one and six decades depending on how much was consumed.

A bottle of Ambrosia held in stasis, source of the immortality and divinity of the Greek Gods of Mundus Vetus, as well as a single sack of the same named fruits from which the nectar was wrung from also in stasis. Its effects were almost identical with those of Soma, with the one addition of turning the user's blood into Ichor for one year, a golden liquid lethally toxic to mortals.

Numbly staring at the monumental treasures before her, Kaguya absently reached into a pocked dimension and took out a pactio card which she pressed against her forehead.

" _Say, Amateru…"_ she began.

" _Yes?"_ the Unbound Elder Goddess of Death inquired.

" _Did you by any chance leave your stash of immortality products back in my world?"_ Kaguya asked.

" _Just the Philosopher Stones. I consumed all the others as well as all my reserves of Panacea in an attempt to empower myself enough to make a difference against Dynamis. Unfortunately…"_ she stopped but rather then sadness there was embarrassment in her voice.

" _You were too late?"_ Kaguya guessed.

" _Er… no. I… sorta… kinda…"_ she mumbled.

" _Yeeeeessss?"_ Kaguya pressed with a definite grin splitting her face.

" _I messed up and drank all my Elixir of Youth as well, okay!?"_ she exclaimed defensively.

"… _From what I recall, you were in your early twenties at the most at the time, physically. How much Elixir of Youth did you have?"_ Kaguya asked, not exactly sure she wanted to know but she simply could not help herself.

" _Enough to make myself a few centuries younger."_ came the flat response.

There was a short pause.

" _So you became an Unbound Elder Goddess by de-aging yourself out of existence?"_ Kaguya asked incredulously.

" _Doing it in that particular hyper-empowered state, actually. From I can tell, most of my alternate selves that are Reality Bound Shinigami were only slightly empowered or not at all when they messed up."_ Amateru explained in embarrassment.

" _And they said my way of ending up an Unbound God was ridiculous."_ Kaguya deadpanned. _"Anyway, I remember you saying that me consuming this world will stabilize me. But if I were to take a few things for myself and place them in my pocket dimensions, maybe even bond to myself, they will still be mine right?"_ she asked.

" _Basically you're asking me if you can take some of these Immortality Products home when you leave right?"_ Amateru asked amused. _"The answer is yes, as long as they are not within this world when you eventually consume it. Storing them in your pocket dimensions will work just fine, just make sure they're not linked to something in that world beside yourself."_

" _Gotcha. Oh, one more thing: I know I can't leave this reality, but could my Bunshin do so?"_ Kaguya remembered to ask. _"I'm working on developing a spell, seal and/or jutsu for traveling between parallel worlds like the_ _ **Cassiopeia Spatium**_ _allows."_

" _Sure, just don't leave yourself or that world will collapse on the spot. And don't bother trying to send them to your home world, it won't work. That reality is sealed off even for the Unbound Gods until you stabilize your power. It's likely because its considered an extension of yourself despite not being consumed when you became Unbound."_ Amateru warned.

" _I see, that's good to know. Thanks for the info. Bye."_ Kaguya ended the conversation and stored away the card before retrieving the **Orbis Sensualium Pictus** and opening it with the objects before him in mind.

" _Hm, lets see here… The Philosopher's Stone is purely magical, that is Mana based, while the Golden Apples and the Peaches of Immortality are mostly Ki based with only a small magical side. The Soma has Ki, Magical and Spiritual elements in near equal proportions, as does the Ambrosia though the nectar also has a minor Demonic side which is responsible for the Ichor."_ Kaguya quickly determined before focusing on the methods of producing more of the Immortality Products. _"Hm, the Philosopher's Stone is the easiest to make if you know how. Just draw the array, place a Mana Crystal in it and activate the array by killing a living creature in it, be it human or animal makes no difference apparently. The array will draw in ambient Mana, liquefy and eventually crystallize it around the Mana Crystal into the Philosopher's Stone. Apparently the Stone will keep growing in size and power as long as the array is active."_ She smirked, already having a few ideas of where to place such arrays… after some extreme upgrades to said arrays, of course. _"The other four are dependent on already existing materials hence are trickier to reproduce. The seeds of the Apples and the Peaches are not something I can extract without having the fruit consumed less I want to waste them. And considering how long it would take for the new trees to grow… oh, wait, the amount it takes for a new tree to grow and give fruit is entirely dependent on how rich in energy the land in which the seeds are planted is. So I'll probably be able to speed things up immensely with Senjutsu enhanced Mokuton. Same with crops of Soma and Ambrosia though with these two I could start immediately."_ She paused as a certain thought crossed her mind.

She tilted her head considering the chances of what she's thinking of working and the possibility of salvage of it fails… it was very tempting… and there was no logical reason why it should not work. In fact…

"Oh, screw the consequences, I'm doing this." Kaguya declared decisively. "Even if it fails I'll still have more then a handful of each fruit to work with and it's not like I'm any hurry of making anyone immortal. So far the only one who would have been worth the effort and power is Tsukuyomi and I've already made her immortal. Anko, Kurenai and Yugao might reach that level of trust as well soon but I can just use the Elixir of Youth when they need it. My idiotic alternate self could be an option if he lives long enough to amount to something since it would be useful to ensure the Biiju don't change hosts too often, that's probably a decade away at least." she finished in a dark mutter.

Nodding decisively, she took one of the crystal encased Golden Apples and broke the containment. Gazing in wonder at the fruit, she had to admit that it certainly radiated legendary power. Without another word she placed her right thumb, index and middle fingers together on the bottom of the apple and channeled a bit of Mokuton Chakra in it willing it to alter its form a bit. Soon enough as she spread her joined fingers a small hole opened up and when she positioned the hole downwards and shook the Apple the seeds fell in her open palm. Quickly she closed up the fruit and was please to see there was no damage to it at all after a deep magical scan.

Eyeing the seeds, she then turned back to the **Orbis Sensualium Pictus** and checked to see if there were any time constraints for either seeds. Finding none, she placed a stasis spell on them anyway before moving on and repeating the process with a Peach of Immortality as well.

Looking from the Apple to the Peach and back, she considered what to do with them. On one hand, she could easily seal them in a crystal again until they were necessary without any consequences. On the other hand…

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." She smirked decisively and in a black flash she was gone.

Reappearing in the same black flash, she walked decisively towards the center of the underground chamber. It was what some people had called the Gelel Vein, a system created by Negi to draw energy through the Gate Port into Mundus Magicus and crystallize it. In his old world it also converted it into pure Ki Crystal, but here it seems the final settings had not been made and it had combined the Mana Crystal and Ki Crystal deposits into Chakra Crystal… a truly amazing thing since generally that would have lead to catastrophic explosions from the instability. Kaguya reasoned that the Shinju stabilizing itself into a chakra tree was a major factor.

And speaking of the Shinju…

The huge self-destruct array that occupied the entire floor of the mine's core had been removed, replaced by a meticulously shaped block of Chakra Crystal that Kaguya had taken from the Gelel Vein and created over a hundred thousand linked groves through it creating something that this world… nor his previous one… had even seen: a three-dimensional Fuinjutsu array.

Rather then ink, however, Kaguya had filled the spaced she made in the massive Chakra Crystal with Mokuton-made roots connected to the twelve Chakra Fruits that now looked considerably more alive then when she had found them months before. As they should, what with them set up to drain the entire Gelel Vein to restore them to the form they had when they detached themselves from the Shinju. Well, the first eleven of them at least. The twelfth, the one Kaguya Otsutsuki ate from, would always have a portion of its power and form missing as long as the Rabbit Goddess existed. Hell, she also had a portion of that power but it was far too useful at this point to discard it just to make the Rabbit Aspect Chakra Fruit whole. Perhaps at a later time. Right now, the ability to keep track of the Black Zetsu and shield away objects and spaces from its senses was far too necessary. It would really suck for Black Zetsu to show up and take the Chakra Fruits, for instance. She had also made all Space-Time jutsu beside the Hiraishin and Shadow Teleportation impossible in the vicinity of the Vein. Hell, she had tracked down the elder who led that wandering caravan, Kahiko, and sealed his memory of the Vein's location in case there would be another attempted invasion from overseas.

Walking up to the Dragon Aspect Chakra Fruit, the first of the Fruits, she placed a hand on it while holding the Golden Apple and the Peach of Immortality in another. A bit of Mokuton use later, more roots came out of the Fruit and connected with the Apple and Peach before absorbing them completely and then withdrawing. A few diagnostics later, Kaguya was smirking in satisfaction: not only had the Apple and Peach been fully compatible with the Chakra Fruit, it had sped up its recovery greatly and had infused it with their properties, only amplified.

"Oh yes, this will work out just fine." Kaguya chuckled. "Six more months and their recovery will reach its peak."

 **A.N.: Here's another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Uchiha and the Senju**

" _Let's get this over with."_ Kaguya mentally sighed as she approached the Konoha Gate Guards. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where can I hire some ninja for a mission?" she asked meekly in her best frail old granny voice.

"Ah, you need to go to the Hokage tower. It's that big building over there." Izumo quickly offered directions.

"I see; that big red one? Thank you, young man." she smiled and left. _"I wonder if they'll even remember that they were supposed to check my papers. Well, with that this Senjutsu powered Genjutsu to get people to underestimate me, I doubt it."_

It had been almost three months since she had found this world's Amateru's immortality products, and during that time she had been extremely busy.

Her first order of business was to set up alchemic arrays to create more Philosopher Stones. She had considered setting them up secretly in the Summon Realms initially, but discarded the idea due to the likeliness of the Sages detecting them. Also, despite the possibility of someone else finding them in the Elemental Nations, she preferred to keep her projects out of the dimensions the Summons lived in.

And it was then that a thought crossed her mind. From the descriptions of how the array worked, most of the Mana of the sacrifice was absorbed into the forming Stone. It was actually one of the reasons that so few people knew how to make the Philosopher Stones: most that knew had been slaughtered when a number of particularly unscrupulous mages realized that it's more efficient to sacrifice large groups of people to activate the array, thus creating the Stones almost instantly rather then wait for months and years for them to crystalize.

So, Kaguya thought that she could use that. Rather then sacrifice a lot of people at one time, she set the array up to drain the majority of the Mana of not just the sacrifice that set off the array, but any and all that died on it as long as it was active. And, to make things even better, rather then make the arrays in this time period and then wait and hope some poor bastards died on it, she went back in time a few hundred years to just before the clan wars became more widespread.

Wasn't it convenient that the most common and bloody battlefields in history were so well documented?

It had not been difficult either to make the arrays undetectable by the Black Zetsu with some use of the Rabbit Goddess's chakra in a chakra muting array. The hardest part had been to bury the several thousand granite plaques, each containing an alchemic array for Philosopher Stone Creation a mile or so beneath the areas she chose. There were hundreds of arrays in each major battleground; the only areas that each had only one massive array were the hidden villages though that was mostly due to Kaguya simply wanting to compare.

As things were, she planned on collecting most of the Philosopher Stones that had formed from her arrays soon after the Chakra Fruits had been restored. The only ones she planned on leaving where they are for a while longer were the ones in Konoha and the Land of Water, but only until the Suna-Oto Invasion took place and the Civil War ended respectively.

She had also left a few long-lasting Chishio Bunshin in Uzushiogakure to cultivate the Soma and Ambrosia plants as well as grow a new Peach tree and a few Apple trees in order to increase her stock, with a few others to learn, practice and hopefully master alchemy. While she could easily create precious gems and metals, having other options was always a good idea. Not to mention that it would be foolish to attempt making the Elixir of Life, either of them, if she didn't know what she was doing.

Shaking her head, she smiled to the Hokage as she was led into his office.

"Welcome to Konoha. What can we help you with…" the Sandaime began.

"You can tighten your security, it sucks." Kaguya deadpanned and in a puff of smoke she was standing before the old man in her ten-year-old form.

"Kaguya-hime?" Sarutobi looked at her in shock.

"You know any other female Uchiha my age?" she activated the Sharingan with a smirk before turning it off. "How have you been, Hokage-sama?"

"I've been well, in large part thanks to you." The Sandaime grinned slightly. "While I may not be able of forming as many Kage Bunshin as I used to, making a couple to just help out with the paperwork has significantly lessened my stress."

"Good to hear. Well, I suppose you know why I'm here." Kaguya pointed out.

"Indeed, I'll have your Bunshin summoned here soon. I admit I'm surprised it lasted this long without a recharge. Though since it only used its chakra to maintain its integrity it's not _that_ shocking." Sarutobi mussed as Kaguya retook her disguise before he called his secretary inside and had her send for 'Kaguya'.

Soon enough the Chishio Bunshin arrived and watched them curiously. Kaguya, with deliberate slowness, reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll which she handed to her Bunshin.

"Here, another year and a half worth of chakra." She offered. "You know how to absorb it, do it in private."

Sarutobi almost pouted at the lost chance of seeing how this ingenious jutsu was maintained.

Little did he know that it was just an act, the energy crystals within the Chishio Bunshin were actively drawing on the ambient energy to keep the Bunshin well supplied.

"Anything of particular interest to report to me?" Kaguya inquired absently as she placed a hand on the Bunshin's head and with a quick use of the Human Path she absorbed all its memories.

"Well, that girl you sent here, Tsukuyomi Iwai, arrived safely and after some tests and a probation period Hokage-sama inducted her as a Chunin. She's also a vassal to our Clan, like your message told to do." The Bunshin answered.

"Chunin? I thought you would make her really work for her rank." Kaguya looked at the Hokage questionably.

"Well, while her personality is rather… unstable and sadistic, I cannot deny that she's one of the best Kenjutsu users I've ever seen or heard of and with her wind and fire manipulation augmenting it she's a terror on the battlefield." The old man shrugged before grimacing "The only reason why I didn't make her a Jonin off the bat was that it would have further irritated some of our current Jonin."

"Do I want to know?" Kaguya eyes her Bunshin.

"Well…" the Chishio Bunshin smirked "Tsukuyomi _may_ have cut Kakashi's book to pieces and set it on fire when he didn't take her seriously during her evaluation. And she _may_ have cut Gai's jumpsuit to ribbons while he was still in it, leaving him buck naked… yes, he was going commando on that day."

"Okay… then I suppose that by the time I return for good she's likely to be a Jonin?" Kaguya eyed the Hokage.

"Most likely, though I doubt I'll ever approve her taking a genin team." The old man shuddered.

"Kami-forbid." Kaguya nodded. "I like her a lot, but leaving impressionable children on her hands is a catastrophe waiting to happen. I do plan on learning Kenjutsu from her though."

"In other news, Naori-chan will turn two soon. Both her and Rei are doing fine, as is everyone else at home." The Bunshin informed her.

A genuine smile appeared on Kaguya's face at mention of the youngest Uchiha, her servant Rei Chiba's daughter with one of her Uchiha clients during her time as a prostitute. The girl's birth had gone perfectly and from what her Bunshin's memories told her the child could activate her Sharingan with ease though she only did so on accident at the moment. Turns out the chakra treatment during the pregnancy had been successful.

"What about Sasuke?" Kaguya inquired.

"I had Misaki tan his hide just the other day for trying to squirrel out some high-level jutsu scrolls he's nowhere near ready for from the library." The Bunshin scowled. "Isn't even the first time he tried it. That boy is a menace."

"I take it he's still on the path of the avenging gay emo?" Kaguya rubbed her forehead.

"Yes." was the blunt reply. "I still have Misaki check on him on occasion but…"

"He's obsessed, I know, Give Misaki my thanks." Kaguya sighed.

Misaki Shiromo had been the fourth and final adult servant Kaguya had acquired by calling in the civilian debts. The surprise was that Misaki had at the time just recently retired from ninja life despite being only 26, though considering she specialized in seduction, information gathering and interrogation it was not that unusual she got fed up. While Konoha did not force its ninja to go on seduction missions, the village did have a number of operatives that did so but even then there was only so much of that kind of thing a person could stand. Most got reassigned, Misaki wanted out for good. She had never been a particularly gifted ninja despite being one of the stronger chunin; she simply lacked the interest. She had become a ninja because it had been the most promising opportunity to support herself as she had been an orphan since birth, and had gone down the seduction route due to the lower risks of conflict.

But even as patient and open-minded she was, she had limits and she had reached them and made clear she had by strangling the bastards that tried to have some fun with the local beauty.

And a beauty she was, with her yellow eyes, long dirty blonde hair and chocolate skin. Not to mention a body to die for and few inhibitions in showing it off, as her usual attire consisted of sandals, panties and a Chinese dress that let her back open, showed lots of cleavage and her panties as well as the dress split in two pieces of fabric under her breasts.

Either way, she had been more then willing to become Kaguya's servant and also her secretary. She had also been delegated to keeping an eye on Sasuke to ensure he doesn't do something stupid… such as burning down his apartment by practicing fire elemental composition indoors.

It had been a close call on that one, and had led to Kaguya wiping the floor with him and them making him watch as she ordered Misaki to tie him up and give him a serious spanking whenever he does something stupid again that could endanger himself or others.

So far, it had happened only five times, but Kaguya was unpleasantly aware he would become only more annoying as he got older. Perhaps she should have one of her other maids take some photos of him getting a spanking; the threat of the photos reaching his fangirls should be a good deterrent.

"Well, I should be going. Mitarashi, Uzuki and Yuhi send their regards, by the way." Kaguya turned towards the Hokage.

"How are they?" Sarutobi inquired.

"They're doing fine, though you should probably test them for Jonin when we get back for good. I can tell they've improved quite a lot since they left." Kaguya informed him.

"Oh?"

"Take Kurenai for example. Now her Genjutsu can even trick my Sharingan at times." Kaguya informed him. It was true too, when she was not really taking it serious Kurenai's Genjutsu was actually affecting her, what with her learning Inton from Kaguya… who had learned herself from the Nidaime Mizukage.

Wasn't the Edo Tensei – Human Path combo just something else?

"Is that so? That's something else." Sarutobi mussed. "Well, I won't hold you any longer."

Soon enough Kaguya had squirreled out of the village and met up with her three chunin bodyguards.

"How did it go boss?" Anko inquired.

"Meh, nothing special." Kaguya shrugged. "Sneaked in, met with the old man, had him summon my Bunshin and recharged it, then sneaked out."

"Sounds simple." Yugao agreed.

"Okay, let's get moving." Kaguya ordered.

"Where to now?' Kurenai asked. "Another treasure-hunting trip?"

"Nope. I need to see a medic." Kaguya replied.

"Are you sick or something?" Anko frowned.

"Not that I'm aware." Kaguya said. "But I want to know the full extent of the changes my body went through due to the chakra I've assimilated during the Massacre."

"Couldn't you have done that in Konoha?" Anko asked irritably.

"The medic-nin in Konoha have no idea what they're even dealing with." Kaguya snorted. "No, what I need is someone with extensive knowledge of genetics and bloodlines. And frankly, there are only two options. And since I have no desire of meeting Orochimaru…"

"You want to go looking for Lady Tsunade?" Yugao inquired thoughtfully. "That… will take a while." She admitted.

"It will take some effort, but I'm willing to waste half a year if only to get my answers." Kaguya scowled.

"Kaguya-chan… has something happened?" Kurenai asked warily.

"My eyes have turned purple." Kaguya admitted. "And I don't know how!"

"…You said that you thought the guy whose clone you drained had yellow eyes." Yugao frowned. "And even if he had the Shodaime's DNA implanted in him, the Shodaime had black eyes."

"Hence why I want to know why mine are now purple." Kaguya pointed out dryly. "I would rather know in advance of any other possible changes, especially if they could be more drastic."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Anko wondered.

"You remember how I told you that the Uchiha and the Senju are descended from Rikudo Sennin's two sons?" Kaguya asked them.

"Yeah, so?" Anko blinked.

"The Rikudo Sennin had _horns_." Kaguya stressed.

"…Well, you're already kind horny?" Anko offered with a nervous laugh.

The looks the other three gave her silenced her.

"Okay, how do we find Tsunade?" Yugao cut right to the chase.

"We find the closest gambling den and ask about the Legendary Sucker." Kaguya shrugged.

"…The _what_?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"The Legendary Sucker. It's the nickname Tsunade gained due to her gambling addiction and piss-poor luck at it. She always loses. The only times she actually wins something really bad is happening. I heard that her last big win was just before the Third Great Ninja World War started." Kaguya explained.

"Is that even possible?" Anko stared in shock. "I mean, I heard her luck was bad but…"

"It's true. And I hear she got it from the Shodaime. Apparently he was the one who taught her about gambling." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Okay… so where to first?" Kurenai inquired.

"Follow me." Kaguya smirked as she took to the trees.

 _Timeskip – two months later – Yakumi-gai_

"Alright, she better be here." Kaguya grumbled.

It had been a long and stressing search for the wandering female Sannin. They had traveled through most of the Land of Fire and even through a few of its allied countries. Finally, they had managed to track her down in the Yakumi-gai in southern Fire Country… where apparently she had already lost a couple million ryo in the less then five hours she had been there.

Thankfully, she did not have any outstanding debts to any money lenders in the city so she was likely to stick around for a while longer.

"Relax, Kaguya-chan." Kurenai patted her shoulder.

"I'm relaxed; don't I look relaxed?" Kaguya insisted. "It's not like I've been hunting down an old drunk with a gambling addiction for the past two months. Oh, wait!"

"Okay, I get it!" Kurenai backed off.

"She's in there." Kaguya sighed as she glanced through the door. "Okay, thank you Shinigami for sweet mercies."

"Shinigami?" Yugao gave her a look.

"Hello, Ninja? Dishing out death is a major part of our job." Kaguya pointed out.

"Okay, I can get behind that." Anko nodded in understanding.

"Now then, let's get this over with." Kaguya muttered and headed inside…

Only for a man to slam into her and after being tossed across the room.

" _That does it!"_ Kaguya mentally snarled and a moment later the same man was sent flaying back at Tsunade.

" **Who threw that?"** Tsunade yelled as she tossed the man to the side… and out the window.

" **I did! Go a problem with that, granny?"** Kaguya yelled back as she got into the blonde's face.

" **What did you call me?"** Tsunade demanded with a vein twitching on her forehead.

" **I called you granny? What, is your hearing failing you in your old age?"** Kaguya shot back.

" **That's it! Let's take it outside so I can pound your face in, brat!"** Tsunade raged.

" **Fine with me!"** Kaguya declared and the two raging females stormed out.

"…well, I didn't see this coming." Kurenai blinked.

"I did." Yugao smirked as she accepted five hundred ryo from a pouting Anko.

"Kurenai? Anko?" Shizune, having been left behind by Tsunade in her hurry, looked at the familiar faced in shock.

"Oh, hey Shizune! Long time no see!" Anko waved at Tsunade's apprentice with a grin.

"Yeah… wait, I need to stop Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said in sudden panic and ran out carrying her pet pig.

"I suppose we should follow them." Yugao pointed out. "We _are_ supposed to be protecting Kaguya, after all."

"Do you think she'll need any help? I mean, she is facing Lady Tsunade after all." Kurenai inquired.

"Are we talking about the same Kaguya we've been following around for more then a year?" Anko asked skeptically.

The three shared a look.

"We need to stop Tsunade before she gets herself seriously hurt!" Kurenai exclaimed they darted out the door.

A distance way, at the edge of town, Tsunade and Kaguya were facing off.

"Okay brat, what's your name?" Tsunade demanded.

"The name's Kaguya. And I know who you are: you're the piss-poor gambler wannabe I've wasted the past two months looking for." Kaguya scowled.

"You were looking for me?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing that can't wait for when you're healing your broken bones, granny." Kaguya smirked.

"You think so, huh?" Tsunade snorted.

"I know so!" Kaguya disappeared in a burst of speed and Tsunade barely dodged…

…a punch that utterly shattered the wall it hit.

"Wha?" Tsunade's eyes widened before she had to dodge again and again, the attacks becoming a flurry.

Before long the blonde Sannin was no longer holding back and using her own super strength to attack and defend, ripping out huge chunks of stone and using them as projectiles and occasionally trying to sneak in a hit with her Chakra Scalpels. Eventually she even resorted to using a poison breath attack to get time to heal the bruise on her shoulder that was inhibiting her movement.

Unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake as while it stopped Kaguya's attacks it also inhibited her own vision, something the Uchiha Head took full advantage of.

" _ **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!"**_ Kaguya's voice was heard, a tone of finality in it, as a tree sprang around Tsunade and dozens and hundreds of thick branches wrapped around her and entangled her firmly before sinking her into the earth until only her head was still visible.

"H-How?" a shell-shocked Tsunade stuttered in shock.

Kaguya did not respond, instead activating her Sharingan and trapping Tsunade in a Sharingan-enhanced _**Nehan Shōja no jutsu**_.

"Well, that could have gone better." Yugao sighed.

"I don't know… from what I remember of Hebi-teme telling me, knocking her out before she can cause any real damage is the best outcome when she's pissed." Anko mussed.

"Is she okay?" Shizune asked worriedly as she hurried to her master's side.

"She's mostly unharmed, I wasn't aiming to kill her – just take my frustration on her for throwing that asshole at me." Kaguya replied as she manipulated the wood to release the Sannin and push her out of that hole. "Besides, I didn't waste the past two months tracking her down just to kill her."

"Why are you after Tsunade-sama?" Shizune demanded as she moved to stand before the blonde's sleeping form protectively. "Did the Sandaime…"

"The old monkey didn't send us. I was looking for her because I need a medic-nin skilled in genetics to diagnose me and between her and Orochimaru… well, you get the picture." Kaguya shrugged.

"I see, not much of a choice." Shizune agreed before sighing "That said, I can't guarantee she will be willing to help you after this stunt."

"Oh, she won't refuse." Kaguya smirked confidently as she turned to head into town. "Even if she isn't curious to know how I can use her grandfather's Kekkei Genkai, she won't turn down the opportunity to see her little brother and lover at least for a short while."

With that shocking declaration, Kaguya left Shizune next to a sleeping Sannin and led her three chunin kunoichi bodyguards towards the nearest decent hotel.

"Say, Kaguya-chan…" Anko began "Were you serious about what you told Shizune?"

"About letting Tsunade see her two deceased loved ones?" Kaguya inquired.

"Yeah. I mean, bringing the dead back to life is impossible. Right?" Anko pointed out.

"Not really. The Rikudo Sennin was able to revive the dead at the cost of some of his own life force. And the Nidaime Hokage created the Edo Tensei, which summoned the souls of the dead into undead bodied at the cost of human sacrifices." Kaguya pointed out.

"Can _you_ do any of that?" Kurenai pressed.

"I don't have the Rinnegan and even if I did reviving even just one recently deceased person would kill me as I am right now, never mind people that died decades ago." Kaguya admitted. "And while I'm more then willing to sacrifice some low-life, the form the Edo Tensei brings someone back is but a mockery of life – they're little more then puppets for the jutsu user who can make them do whatever he or she wants. Using it in battle is one thing, using it to give someone closure…" she shook her head in disgust.

"I take it you have a third option." Kurenai gave her a look.

"I do, or rather a combination of three jutsu. One to create a temporary body, one to summon the soul from the afterlife and one to bind to soul to the body." Kaguya counted. "It's temporary, lasting only half a day, and at my current level I need to stand still and maintain it, but it has no long-lasting consequences."

"Huh, interesting. It would be useful for information gathering." Yugao opined.

"Yes, and it's also easy to abuse. Hence why I'll be swearing Tsunade and Shizune to secrecy when I tell them about it." Kaguya told her.

"So, any plans until Tsunade wakes up?" Anko glance around.

"Nope, knock yourself out. I'm hitting the casino's myself." Kaguya smirked.

Later that night, while Kaguya was cleaning out everyone at the poker table, a disgruntled Tsunade showed up with Shizune in tow.

"Yo granny." Kaguya greeted.

"I want a word with you." Tsunade grunted.

"Sure, just let me finish this hand." Kaguya nodded. "Call."

Soon enough she was collecting her winnings and leading Tsunade to the bar where she ordered a few bottles of high quality sake and signaled her bodyguards to join them before setting up a privacy jutsu.

"I'll get straight to the point. A few years ago I drained the chakra of a Bunshin made by someone who had had the Mokuton implanted in him. It mixed with a bloodline protection seal that Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki, placed on me which also contained some of the Kyubi's chakra, and did some changes to my body." Kaguya began. "Initially, the only changes seemed to be me becoming able of using Mokuton and making my chakra somewhat more potent. Well, that and sterilizing me."

"I see." Tsunade frowned. "First of all, you haven't told me who you are. Secondly, do you know who was responsible for that Mokuton experimentation? And thirdly, you told Shizune yesterday that you can bring back the dead."

"In order, my name is Kaguya Uchiha, current Head of the Uchiha Clan. I don't know who was responsible for the experimentation, but the other person I saw that night also had the Mokuton implanted in them and he also had the Sharingan." Kaguya paused. "As for bringing back the dead, I can do so _temporarily_ , as in for 12 hours."

"I… I see." Tsunade lowered her gaze. "Fine, I accept. I'll diagnose you."

"I want you to agree to diagnose me periodically." Kaguya corrected. "As in once every few years, or when something drastic happens."

"Really? Next you want me to take you as an apprentice." Tsunade snarked.

"No thanks, I can do well enough myself." Kaguya said dismissively.

"You don't say." Tsunade frowned.

"You're a better medic by far, but I can heal pretty much any wound short of lethal and deal with plenty of poisons. And right now I need to focus on my combat skills. I can delve into healing at a later time if needed." Kaguya explained.

"I don't know…" Tsunade tilted her head.

"I'll pay you a million ryo for every check-up." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Deal!" Tsunade cheered before calming down. "That is, of course, if you can actually…"

"I'll summon Dan Katō tomorrow morning." Kaguya cut her off. "After you're done diagnosing me, I'll summon Nawaki Senju as well. Is that acceptable?"

"…Yes." Tsunade nodded slowly.

"I also want to make something clear for you." Kaguya said seriously. "Summoning your love ones back to this world will be a one-time thing. The souls of the dead are not our playthings to call up as we please."

"Yes, I understand." Tsunade nodded.

"Well, if that's all for tonight I want to get back to poker." Kaguya began as she drained a bottle of sake.

"Just one thing." Shizune looked at her with a conflicted look. "From what I heard the current Uchiha Head is a ten-year-old girl."

"That's because I am ten. This is simply a powerful Henge to help me get around without people after my eyeballs." Kaguya explained.

"But even so…" Tsunade looked questionably at the empty sake bottles and the mound of casino chips.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, gamble and fuck." Kaguya shrugged.

"You're not a ninja yet." Tsunade pointed out.

"But I have killed before." Kaguya shot back.

"And then some." Anko snorted quietly, though Tsunade still heard it but decided it was not the right time to talk about it.

With that, Kaguya returned to the poker table while Tsunade hit the slot machines.

The next morning at dawn, the entire group was gathered in the forest outside of the city.

"Alright, I'm waiting." Tsunade said impatiently.

"Hold your horses, I need to prepare." Kaguya mumbled as she walked up to a tree and sat down cross-legged in front of it.

Closing her eyes, she began drawing in natural energy from the forest in the same pattern Hashirama Senju used and soon enough the same Sage marking he had appeared on the young Uchiha's face. Opening her eyes, she showed her glowing golden irises to the world.

"Senjutsu." Tsunade whispered in awe. "The same kind as my grandfather."

"Incredible, the only people I even heard of being able to use it besides the Shodaime are the other two Sannin." Shizune whispered.

"Maybe, but Hebi-teme apparently can't do it anymore because of the things he did to himself, and Jiraiya still turns into a toad a little." Kaguya informed them. "Anyway, back away. _**Senpō: Mokuton: Seishin Yōki**_!" she called out after forming a few handsigns and a humanoid shaped tree grew out of the ground before her. _**"Senpō: Gedō: Jōdo Kuchiyose!"**_ she called out after closing her eyes to hide her active Rinnegan.

A blue spec of chakra appeared and then grew until it was human shaped and adult-sized before taking the appearance of Dan Katō.

" _ **Senpō: Chiton: Seishin Ankā!"**_ Kaguya declared as she made a cut on her hand from which blood spurted and began forming tri-dimensional seals around the Wood vessel and the summoned soul before glowing and wrapping around them and binding them together.

As it happened, the wood appearance disappeared and behind was left a life-like Dan Katō.

"D-Dan?" Tsunade whispered.

"Tsunade? Shizune?" the man blinked as he looked around. "What's happening?"

As the emotional reunion was taking place, Kaguya was closing her eyes with a sigh.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered.

"Maybe, but at least they're happy." Kurenai said as she approached her with Yugao and Anko, her eyes on the emotional trio.

"I suppose." Kaguya nodded.

"So, what now? It's a little early to hit the casinos but…" Anko began.

"I need to stay here to keep the jutsu supplied with Senjutsu Chakra." Kaguya deadpanned. "So I'm afraid you're on your own for the day. I'll see you tonight." she told them as she took out a large hourglass and set it down. "Twelve hours to go."

That night, as the sand in the hourglass ran out Kaguya reached out for the anchored spirit and tore it from the fake body, allowing it to return to the Pure World while at the same time turning the body into ash that scattered into the wind.

Early next morning, Kaguya was being led into a room Tsunade had prepared for her examination.

"First of all, thank you for yesterday." Tsunade smiled as she hugged Kaguya tightly.

"You're welcome. No matter how much time passes, nothing heals the hole they left behind then some real closure." Kaguya patted her back gently.

"True. Now, enough sappy moments, let's get down to business. Take your real form, strip naked and lie down on the bed." Tsunade instructed.

"My, aren't you forward? We've known each other for just a couple days and you already want me naked on your bed?" Kaguya asked bashfully as she began taking off her shirt. "Well, I don't mind but please be gentle."

" **That's not what I meant and you know it!"** Tsunade raged with a blush before continuing "Besides, if half of what Kurenai has been telling me is true gentle is not the kind of sex you prefer!"

"Ah, so the light-weight has spoken." Kaguya sighed. "That explains her hangover this morning."

"Yes, she's told me quite a lot about your… bedroom adventures." Tsunade admitted with a fierce blush. "You're a complete pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Kaguya frowned. "I merely enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. It's not like I peek at women in the hot spring like teammate and sensei."

"Well, I suppose… wait, what was that about Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade blinked.

"You know that crystal ball he had in his office?" Kaguya inquired and at the blonde's nod continued. "Well, what do you think he does to pass the time when he takes a break from paperwork in his office?"

The twitch of Tsunade's eye made her day.

With a serene smile Kaguya took off her clothes and in a puff of smoke she resumed her purple eyed, now eleven-year-old form.

" _No way I'm letting anyone in my graduation class be taller then me."_ She mentally grinned as she headed for the bed.

A few hours later when it was time for lunch, Tsunade decided to take a break. As they were eating, the blonde Sannin gave her a short version of what she had found so far.

"Your body is changing at a steady rate." She began. "As you might be aware, the Uzumaki are descended from the Senju. With both Senju blood and chakra in your body, potent ones at that, as well as the Kyubi's chakra, the mutation is proceeding in a rather uniform way. Rather then part of your body mutating and then the rest, it's all changing at the same time. So while only your eyes have changed visibly, the changes are everywhere. Also, it seems you have the innate ability to absorb chakra from others, which probably has helped you greatly in learning Senjutsu."

"Any negative changes so far?" Kaguya inquired as she finished her tenth bowl of ramen.

"Well, nothing of notice so far. Your increased metabolism is not really a bad thing if you ignore your pocket and I doubt you have problems with that, and you seem to have excellent chakra control considering how large your reserves are." Tsunade mused. "I have only a few tests left to run on your chakra this afternoon and we'll be done."

That evening, a frowning Tsunade was looking at Kaguya thoughtfully.

"I take it something came up." Kaguya spoke up.

"It seems you have far more chakra in your body then I thought… but it seems to be locked way in several pieces." Tsunade explained.

" _Impressive, her scans reached that far…"_ Kaguya mentally praised her. _"Not far enough to feel my true limits though… hm, could a human even perceive that much chakra?"_ she wondered. "So? Is it holding me back? Is it cutting into my available reserves?"

"No, from what I could tell you'll eventually be able use that chakra as your own. Truthfully, the only changes I can predict from here on are other elemental bloodlines besides Mokuton becoming available to you should you train hard enough. You already have affinities for all main five elements and can mix Suiton and Doton into Mokuton, along with very powerful affinities for Yin and Yang, so it's not impossible." Tsunade explained.

"Sounds promising." Kaguya mused. "Mastering all the elements – now that sounds like a nice goal to aim for."

"Just don't go looking for immortality too or you might end up like Orochimaru." Anko warned her.

"A bit late for that." Kaguya snorted. "Though if it makes you feel any better I don't have any plans for human experimentation at this time. Nor do I plan to steal other people's bodies for myself – I find my own quite perfect as it's turning out."

"Really?" Anko asked warily. "What kind of immortality are you aiming for then?"

"Eternal youth." Kaguya shrugged. "I'm already working on a Yin-Yang Regeneration Fuinjutsu array to make sure I don't drop dead during battle from blood-loss or the like."

"You mean like my _**Byakugō no In**_?" Tsunade cut in.

"Far superior to your Yin seal." Kaguya snorted. "Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive after using that thing for so long. That seal eats at your lifespan to compensate for the Yang chakra it lacks to balance the Yin chakra. Hell, the only reason you're still alive is your Uzumaki genes and the longevity it comes with them. I bet that if you haven't been using that seal you would actually look in your late twenties or early thirties rather then need a Henge for it."

The look on Tsunade's face was _priceless_.

"What do you need immortality for anyway?" Anko returned to the matter at hand.

"Well, Tsunade and Shizune have been away from Konoha since the war ended so they might not remember too well, but the Uchiha had been getting a really douche attitude in the past decades. And if I want the next generations to be any different I'll need to stick around and make sure they turn out okay. _Especially_ considering since they'll be my idiot brother's spawn." Kaguya grimaced.

"Is he that bad?" Shizune asked.

"He'll go missing-nin before he turns twenty if Itachi doesn't die first." Kaguya said with certainty.

"Are you that sure?" Tsunade blinked.

"Most of the signs are there and he's not even Genin yet." Kaguya grunted and reached for her sake bottle. "Anyway, enough about my dysfunctional family. Are you sure I'm not going to grow hors or have my skin turn grey?"

"…Any particular reasons why those particular traits come to mind?" Tsunade asked slowly.

"The last person who had both Uchiha and Senju genes had those traits." Kaguya deadpanned.

"And that was…?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"The Rikudo Sennin." Kaguya replied.

"Ugh, that rumor again." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Look, no matter what some people say, just because the Rinnegan is supposed to be the ultimate Dojutsu that doesn't mean that all others are descended from it."

"Oh, I know." Kaguya nodded. "While the Sharingan is descended from the Rikudo Sennin's Rinnegan, the Byakugan is descended from his brother's own Byakugan."

"…What?" Shizune blinked.

"Look, chakra fist appeared in humans in Kaguya Otsutsuki who ate the fruit that the Shinju bore once in a thousand years." Kaguya began in an annoyed voice. "She then had two kids, Hagoromo and Hamura. The Shinju got pissed that someone stole its power and turned into a monster we know as the Juubi and started wrecking the world. It ate Kaguya and when in went after the other two Hagoromo and Hamura defeated it and sealed it into Hagoromo. He then started spreading chakra to everyone and was called the Rikudo Sennin. Hamura had two kids from which the Hyuga and the Kaguya were descended and Hagoromo also had two kids from which the Uchiha and Senju were descended. Got that?"

"But… why are the Uchiha and Senju such bitter enemies?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Because Hagoromo fucked up when he chose an heir." Kaguya took another sip of her sake. "The Uchiha ancestor, Indra, was the older one and who inherited the Rikudo's strong chakra while the Senju ancestor, Asura, was the younger one and was kind of a dobe. But Asura eventually got lucky and made some good friends that helped him awaken the Ninshū chakra as well. Hagoromo got all inspired by this and decided to make Asura his heir and leave it to him to bring peace to the world through Ninshū."

"Ninshū?" Tsunade frowned. "Not Ninjutsu?"

"Ninshū is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern Ninjutsu created by the Rikudo Sennin. Hagoromo exemplified his teachings in Ninshū by distributing chakra meant to "connect" people's spiritual energies with one another. It would allow people to understand each other without communication and would allow them pray for each other's safety. However, people didn't use the chakra to connect with others, but to instead connect their inner spiritual and physical energies together. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify it and transform it into modern-day Ninjutsu." Kaguya explained.

"Huh, who would have thought?" Anko shrugged.

"Of course, it was not just wishful thinking but utter idiocy. People's minds are different; it's what makes us individuals. Connecting our chakra for a short time isn't that bad. Keeping it that way would just brainwash us into a hive mentality." Kaguya grunted. "Not quite the peace he was aiming for."

"So you think peace is just impossible?" Tsunade inquired.

"It is with how people are right now, thinking only of themselves and in short term. Maybe in a thousand years from now humans will be evolved enough to be able to purse peace. For now, we can only grin and bear it." Kaguya shrugged as she downed the rest of her sake.

"That's kind of a bleak view of humanity." Shizune frowned.

"Humans have been slaughtering themselves before they had chakra and have been doing the same after they got it. Only difference is that with chakra they have more ways of doing it." Kaguya shrugged.

In that depressing note, they headed out to the casino once more.

The next day, Kaguya repeated the spirit summoning and binding process but unlike before Shizune decided to stick around to chat since she never knew Nawaki and thought Tsunade would appreciate it to have him all to herself for the day. Eventually, one thing led to another and they ended up talking about Medical Ninjutsu and Shizune decided to quiz Kaguya on her knowledge.

By the time the twelve hours ran out and Nawaki's soul returned to the Pure World Shizune was quizzing her from the most secret and obscure details of medical knowledge she could think of and to her abject shock the young Uchiha was answering her like it was basic math.

"Shizune, there you are!" Tsunade walked over cheerily before her gaze fell on Kaguya and swiped her into a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Kaguya smiled back. "Now let's go get smashed!"

"Sounds good to me." Tsunade grinned.

"You go on ahead; I need to talk with Lady Tsunade about something." Shizune urged her anxiously.

"Sure." Kaguya nodded and headed into town.

"What is this about, Shizune?" Tsunade peered at her apprentice.

"Have you ever considered taking another apprentice?" Shizune cut straight to the point.

"What?" Tsunade looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you mean Kaguya don't you?"

"I quizzed her all day and I can safely say she knows more about Medical Ninjutsu, poisons and the human body then I do." Shizune explained.

"That's the Sharingan for you. She must have read everything she could get her hands on and memorized it. That doesn't mean…" Tsunade began.

"No, that's not it. She _understands_ it all; we've even discussed applications and treatments for hypothetic patients. Also, her chakra control is nigh perfect and her Chakra Scalpel and _**Shōsen jutsu**_ are better then mine. She even seems to have a few personal healing jutsu she created herself, though she only showed me one." Shizune insisted.

"Oh? What is it like?" Tsunade asked, curious despite herself.

"It looks like a white _**Shōsen jutsu**_ but it's far more… potent. It's almost as if she's holding her own life energy in her hands." Shizune tried to explain. "It was almost pure Yang energy, if I had to guess."

"Hm… well, I wouldn't mind another apprentice. But I doubt she would accept, at least not right now. She plans on traveling for another year or so and then she's heading back to Konoha to become a Genin." Tsunade admitted. "I suppose she could talk Sensei into letting her leave the village again after she becomes Chunin if she's willing to study under me, I doubt he'd mind. Or…"

"Or we could go back to Konoha and teach her there." Shizune added quietly.

"…Not yet. I'm not ready to go back there yet. Maybe in a few years I will be, but for now…" Tsunade sighed.

"I understand." Shizune nodded.

Much to the group's surprise, Kaguya announced them early next morning that they were leaving.

"So soon?" Tsunade asked with some disappointment.

"Finding you took longer then I expected." Kaguya admitted. "So I'm a little behind schedule."

"I see. Well, I suppose that I'll see you again next time you need a check-up." Tsunade nodded.

"I plan on having that before I return to Konoha." Kaguya assured her.

"Alright, have a safe trip then. And keep those three out of trouble." Tsunade added teasingly as she glanced towards the three Chunin kunoichi.

"I will." Kaguya smirked at the embarrassed looks she was receiving.

"Where are you heading anyway?" Shizune asked.

"Land of Sky and then Land of Demons followed by the Land of Iron." Kaguya answered honestly. "Oh, and the Land of Wind as well."

"Hm, be careful in the Land of Sky, they're not on good terms with Konoha and the Land of Fire." Tsunade cautioned. "As for the Land of Iron, make sure not to upset the Samurai."

"We'll be fine; we're not going there to cause trouble. My interest there is more archeological then anything." Kaguya smirked.

"Oh? Are we digging up another twelve-thousand-year old demon girl for a possessed sword?" Anko deadpanned.

"Say what?" Tsunade blinked.

"Ignore her, she says the strangest things!" Kaguya covered the snake summoner's mouth the damage was already done.

Tsunade looked between the four travelers and felt a headache coming on.

"Just… just don't trigger the end of the world, okay?" the blonde Sannin rubbed her forehead.

"I'll try?" Kaguya chuckled nervously.

Oh boy…

 **A.N.: Back with chapter 5, hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **The Lifemaking Dragon Goddess and the Sage of Six Paths**

"Let me get this straight." Yugao began slowly.

They were once again on Kaguya's yacht, having unsealed it from the scroll in which the Uchiha head had stored it once they had returned to mainland from Uzushio. Said yacht had also received several upgrades since then.

First and foremost was the most noticeable one – size. Having been mostly made of wood, it had been rather easy for Kaguya to use her Mokuton to not only make it bigger but also reinforce it to the point that it might as well been made of steel. That of course led to it being far heavier then before, what with the increased density of the wood, which led to the second change: dozens of seals covering most of the yacht.

There were seals that reduced the weight, increased the endurance, absorbed shocks, prevented damage from the elements, allowed the water to slide off the hull to increase speed, drew the wind towards the sails to boost speed further and even a few ambient effect seals inside to maintain warmth at night and coolness during the day.

As it were, it had been a few weeks since they had said goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune and they were near the shores of the Land of Sky, the trip having taken several times longer then it should but the chunin kunoichi had managed to talk Kaguya into taking a detour around the Land of Water to prevent another incident – slaughter – with Kirigakure.

"You want to dig up relics of the civilization from before the Cataclysm you said happened 12.000 years ago?" the swordswoman _stared_.

"Yup. To be precise, we'll be digging up the capital of Megalomesembria, one of the two great powers of that time." Kaguya answered with a smirk.

"And it's in the Land of Sky?" Anko asked doubtfully.

"According to this old map, it is." Kaguya spread a scroll on the table to reveal a black and white map of the Elemental Nations – the known parts that is – with a red map of Mundus Magicus drawn over it.

Even without the help of the Code, it would have been easy to overlap them once he knew for sure that Uzushio and Ostia were in the same place.

"As you can see, it was right here." Kaguya tapped the old capital on the map. "Which would also explain why Soragakure was significantly more advanced technologically then the rest of the Elemental Nations back in the Second Great Ninja World War when they were crushed by Konoha."

"I… suppose you have a point. If they found something and managed to understand how it worked, it's not that hard to believe they could have replicated it to some extent." Kurenai admitted.

"So we're gonna sabotage them?" Anko grinned.

"That would cause an international incident that could spark another war – something I wish to avoid." Kaguya shook her head. "No, we'll just sneak into the country, go to where Megalomesembria used to be and start digging where we find something worthwhile."

"Um, not to blow your bubble but we aren't exactly archeologists." Yugao reminded her.

"No matter, I'll do most of the digging since only I have enough chakra to use the kind of Earth jutsu that would be able to dig up a city that large sometime this decade. Besides, I'll have to be extra careful – unlike last time it's not a dead body we're digging up but potentially fragile equipment." Kaguya explained.

"Alright… but something tells me you won't be as generous as you were in Uzushio, letting us keep whatever we find – which in some cases were some very rare and valuable Fuinjutsu texts and even a few interesting weapons." Kurenai fingered the chain-whip hanging at her waist.

"That's because I have no intention of letting anything of that time period fall into the hands of some of the old fools in Konoha, such as the Council Elders." Kaguya scowled.

"Come on, they may be somewhat irritating…" Kurenai began.

"No, she's right." Anko said grimly. "Have you ever heard of ROOT?"

"It was a Black-Ops division in ANBU under Danzo Shimura." Yugao nodded.

"Yeah, well apparently it got disbanded a few years ago due to the inhumane treatment the recruits were put through to stamp out all their emotions." Anko explained. "From what I understand, Orochimaru only began to go bad after joining ROOT."

"Itachi was also in ROOT." Kaguya informed them. "As was my cousin Shisui."

"Shisui the Teleporter?" Yugao asked in surprise.

"Yes, him. Coincidentally, his Sharingan were able to cast a particularly powerful Genjutsu that could make the target do just about whatever the caster wanted. And Shisui mysteriously turned out dead with his eyes missing a short while before the Massacre. Quite the coincidence." Kaguya said sarcastically in a rather dry tone.

The other three were silent, processing the implications of her words– it was not a pretty picture she was painting.

"Either way, back then there were weapons that surpassed the _**Biijudama**_ of the Kyubi in sheer destructive power." Kaguya said. "There's no way I'm allowing that to resurface this millennium."

"…Understandable." Anko shuddered.

"On the other hand, it was the capital of one of the world's major powers. There were plenty things of value that could be allowed to surface in this time period." Kaguya grinned. "And as a city of such importance and size it had to have had more then a couple banks. Did I mention that one of the currencies of that time period were gold and silver coins?"

"I love this girl, I really do." Anko grinned ear to ear.

"Let's not forget a few fancy jewelry shops… though I'll have to check those piece by piece since they're likely to carry some unusual effects, not all benevolent." Kaguya cautioned.

"Alright." Yugao nodded in understanding.

"Now then, I'm going to teach you a couple Doton jutsu to allow you to search without first digging around." Kaguya began. "And after that, I am going to give you to option of using a ritual from that time period."

"What kind of ritual?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Power-transfer." Kaguya smirked. "Back then, people with high energy reserves contracted taijutsu specialists and other melee fighters to assist in battle on the front-lines while they provide long-range support. With this ritual, I will be able to share my chakra with you without compatibility complications."

"What's the catch?" Anko asked suspiciously.

"There isn't any. It's a ritual of partnership; it's based on mutual trust. There are two levels of this ritual: Probationary and Permanent." Kaguya said. "It's called the Pactio."

"What's the difference between them?" Yugao asked.

"Well, as you may imagine, things don't always work out between people." Kaguya shrugged. "The Probationary Pactio can be canceled by the Magister or Magistra, the one providing the power, or the Minister or Ministra, the one receiving it, if they decide so. However, because of this there are limits to how much power can be transferred at one time. The Permanent Pactio is just that, permanent. You can't turn back, though as you can imagine the only one who really has to lose from this is the Magister or Magistra since he or she are the ones that could get their power taken when the least expect by someone they may no longer get along with." Kaguya explained. "Well, the only other thing worth mentioning is that during that time it was trend for permanent partners to end up married to each other."

"Are you proposing to us, Kaguya-chan?" Anko grinned slyly.

"I don't plan on getting married this lifetime." Kaguya snorted.

"Say, are you sure we should be going to the Land of Sky? I mean, from the way the cardinal signs are marked here, you've overlapped the maps upside-down." Yugao remarked as she eyes the map.

"The Cataclysm reversed the polarity of our planet's poles." Kaguya sighed.

"…That's… disturbing." Kurenai shivered.

"Well, since we have time let's start teaching you the two Doton jutsu you'll need." Kaguya mused. "The _**Doton: Chika Sensā**_ and the _**Doton: Chika Haichi**_."

Later that night, after leaving behind a Chishio Bunshin to hold the fort on the yacht, Kaguya teleported to the Gelel Vein.

"Well, well, well, I guess it's time." Kaguya mused. "It looks like the time has come." she said as she gazed upon the twelve Shinju Chakra Fruits that had been regenerated to their prime form, the only exception being the Rabbit Fruit that had a piece of it missing. "Time for a midnight snack." she smirked.

Before she could make another move she grimaced as a stab of pain shot through her head and soon enough she found herself in her mindscape. Only instead of appearing before the Fuhen Castle as usual she appeared in a dark space with luminous water reaching up to her ankles.

"This place… it's at the edge of my mindscape. I haven't remodeled it yet." Kaguya mussed. "Now the question is: why am I here?"

"That would be my doing." a voice was heard from behind her and turning around she saw an old man wearing a white kimono floating in a lotus position a few feet above the ground with ten black spheres beneath him and a black Shakujō flaring in front of him.

Even without the Rinnegan in his eyes and the red Rinnegan tattoo on his forehead, Kaguya knew who he was.

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "To what do I owe this dubious honor?"

"You are about to make a grave mistake that…" the old Sage began seriously.

Kaguya was not in the mood for this. She had been waiting for _years_ to eat a fruit, and had gone through the effort of restoring them to their perfect form, and now this old guy who fucked up and let the world descend into war again though blind faith was telling _her_ about mistakes?

" **Be. Silent."** Kaguya hissed as her eyes changed into crimson Genshogan.

"Those eyes…!" the old Sage reared back in shock.

"You may be the one that saved _this_ would from that fusion of your mother and the Shinju, but you failed to account for what was happening right under your eyes. In my original world, it was Kaguya that sealed away the Juubi when it went rampaging; you see, unlike this world's Shinju, that one had a mind of its own, a malevolent one at that. But she sealed it into herself and then its shell into a new moon, leaving behind newborn Biiju to think for themselves and three young children rather then two like here. Sure, the clan wars and then Ninja World Wars happened there as well, but at least how her children grew up was out of her hands. Here, you spoiled both Indra and Asura and then you had the nerve of wondering why Indra got pissed off when you made his weaker and less talented brother your heir?" Kaguya sneered.

"Yes, I understand that I was naïve…" Hagoromo began.

"No, you don't understand shit!" Kaguya cut him off. "Your idea of connecting the mental energies of all humans for your peace is even worse then your mother's Mugen Tsukuyomi! As least the ones caught up in it have some pleasant dreams! With your way, you would leave humanity as a bunch of passive and defenseless children to face the many dangers in the world. In case you haven't noticed, there are still many powerful beasts in this world, even if you ignore the various demons and the Summon Clans. Your kind of peace could only apply in a world where there are no threats that can challenge humanity, but in this world there are plenty!"

"I was hopping…" Hagoromo began.

"Hope springs eternal, so the saying goes." Kaguya deadpanned. "Now here's what's going to happen. I am going to eat the fruit, transcend humanity even further, and then YOU are going to help me get a hang of my new body. You will train me in _**Inton**_ , _**Yōton**_ and _**Onmyōton**_. And then you will help me properly figure out how Kaguya used her _**Gudōdama**_ to create other dimensions."

"Why should I do such a thing?" the old Sage frowned.

"Because if you don't I will have to learn though trial and error, which would lead to a lot of damage, possibly tearing the fabric of reality apart?" Kaguya offered.

"You would do such a thing?" the old man seemed horrified.

"The reason I was incarnated in this world was to eventually consume it in order to stabilize my power." Kaguya revealed. "If the world ends, my purpose here will be achieved. While I may be more then willing to postpone it until humans drive themselves to extinction – which _will_ happen, it's just a matter of time – if it happens, it happens." She shrugged.

"And if I try to stop you from…" Hagoromo began slowly.

His words were silenced by the sudden weight of power that slammed into him. Unlike humans, he was transcended himself to and extent and thus could actually perceive powers on the level of the Juubi and beyond. As such, when a power over eight times that of the Juubi slammed onto him, he realized what he was dealing with.

"Reduced into a mortal shell I may be, but I am still a Reality Unbound Elder God. Do you honestly believe you have even a snowflake of a chance in hell to stop me, or even make others do so?" Kaguya asked coldly.

The silence that followed spoke for itself.

"I thought so." Kaguya smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I have some fruit to eat."

With that she returned to the real world. "Now where was I?" she tilted her head. "Oh, right." She nodded and placed a hand on the Dragon Charka Fruit and linked to it with Mokuton. Instantly, eleven roots shout out and latched onto the other Chakra Fruits. Within moments, they had been drained almost dry leaving behind only enough for them to exist.

As soon as the roots retracted, the now glowing fruit was lifted and Kaguya instantly bit into it and began eating like she had not in months.

It took her several minutes to eat the whole fruit, not stopping even for a moment while her body was being destroyed and remade with every bite she swallowed.

Only after she swallowed the last bit of the Chakra Fruit did she consider checking what had changed in her appearance – besides the obvious kimono that had at some point formed out of the very chakra she was emanating and clothed her.

With but a thought a mirror rose from the ground and she let out an appreciative whistle.

Her pale skin was even more beautiful then before, now having an ethereal beauty, inhumanly so. Her hair had turned snowy white and had grown to the point it almost touched the ground. It was not straight like then that of the Rabbit Goddess, but rather a mix of Jiraiya's and Mei's respective spiky hairstyles. Two golden horns pierced through her hair curved backwards, emerging just above her forehead. These two horns identified her as the holder of the Dragon Aspect, unlike the holder of the Rabbit Aspect that was the Rikudo's mother. Absently, she realized that she had been aged from the 17 she chose to portray to her mid-twenties.

Her kimono was mostly black trimmed with golden and gave the appearance of nine fringes twisting around her in the lower part, on each fringe being a crimson triangle with golden trim containing a single black tomoe.

With a thought, she dispersed the kimono into motes of chakra that were instantly absorbed into her body leaving her as naked as the say she was (re)born. After a quick check to see if any other appendages had sprouted and thankfully finding none, she closed her eyes and began shrinking down to her previous form. Once she reached it, she willed her usual clothes back into existence from the chakra that had consumed them during her transformation.

She then took out a scroll that was locked with a blood seal and attempted to open it. Much to her satisfaction, it worked perfectly. Apparently, with the Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga and Kaguya chakras within her she had already been changed enough genetically that eating the fruit only improved on it rather then make significant changes.

With a smirk, she closed her eyes and returned to the edge of her mindscape where Hagoromo was still waiting for her.

"Well, what do you think?" Kaguya, in her Dragon Goddess form here, asked him as she did a twirl.

"You… you are different then my mother." He admitted after some thought. "You feel darker, more malicious, yet… not as threatening."

"It's because unlike what you pass for it in this world, a fourth or so of my power is true Demonic Energy, Youki, that true demons and youkai possess. In this world, as far as I've seen, the closest thing you have is corrupted chakra like Kurama's and the other Biiju who were stained by humanity." Kaguya explained as an orb of youki coalesced in her hand before she dismissed it.

"I see." Hagoromo nodded slowly.

"Also, unlike Kaguya who was overwhelmed by her newly gained power rather quickly, I'm used to possessing enough power to flatten countries. And I don't mean because I'm a God." Kaguya chuckled. "In my home world, I was born as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and became the Kyubi's Jinchuriki soon after. Of course, unlike my counterpart in this world, I was my Kyubi's first host and I held all of her unlike he who is Konoha's third Jinchuriki and holds only the Yang half." She shook her had. "Also, unlike him I realized that I had a complex seal on my by the time I was five since it always appears when chakra is used, and it only take me a few months longer to come in contact with my Kyubi and reach an understanding. He, on the other hand, is a complete idiot who actually believes that if he through some miracle becomes Hokage everyone will like him. Then again, while he was pretty marginalized by the village, the worst he had to deal with was a drunk or two throwing a bottle at him. I was regularly hunted like an animal until I turned seven." She hissed coldly.

"What happened when you turned seven?" Hagoromo asked with a pained grimace, just knowing he would not like the answer.

"They went too far, they tore one of my arms off and used my blood to paint an entire wall as they tortured me. My mind broke." She shrugged helplessly. "After Kyubi managed to piece it back together, I realized that if I was going to have some peace for myself in that village I had to get rid of all those who sought to hurt me. It happened gradually, but by the time I turned twelve the only ones still alive who would want to hurt me were too public to assassinate… so I had to wait until an invasion happened and took care of most of them the. The only threats worth mentioning after that were the Hyuga since they were pissed I chose to marry one of the members they tried to brand and banish, taking her under my protection." She shook her head. "Truthfully, if I didn't think I may need the Hyuga around to help against the Akatsuki, I would have brainwashed the Hyuga Elders into using their blasted seal to kill off all the branch house and then kill off the main branch with their own hands."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear you went through such hardships at a young age." The Rikudo sighed. "Tell me though: re the Hyuga of this world different?"

"Not by much from what I can tell, but I'll admit not focusing too much on the Hyuga." Kaguya admitted. "I only ensured the Kumo kidnapping attempt did not lead to the clan head's brother's death and a few months later I secretly healed his wife and exposed the Hyuga Elder that had been poisoning her. And even then, I did that on a whim since I didn't want to deal with that asshole Neji spewing bullshit about Fate all the time. He was really annoying."

"You fell no attachment to them, not even this world's version of your wife?" Hagoromo asked intently.

"Look, when I will eventually consume this world everyone in it will cease to exist. Not die, but **END**." Kaguya said with finality. "I can't save any of the people here and bring them home with me. Therefore I plan on not forming any real attachments with anyone in this world. Sure, I might sleep around with some women on a regular basis and care for them a measure, but in the end I don't see any of them as more then fuck buddies, friends with benefits. There isn't and there can be no love from me for anyone in this world. Not when I see them all as future sacrifices."

"I see… I take it you dislike the position you are in." Hagoromo probed.

"I do, but since I have no alternative…" she shrugged. "At any rate, you can go now. I plan on looking through your mother's memories attached to the portion of her chakra I have before I begin training with you. I did not do it yet because I did not want to risk tipping the Zetsu off, but now I should be able to do it without issue."

"Very well, I admit I look forward to imparting my teachings to someone after so many centuries." Hagoromo nodded before fading away.

"Hm, how long are you going to hide in the darkness… Yin?" Kaguya asked after a bit of silence.

" **How did you know it was me?"** a somewhat demonic sounding female voice inquired.

"You and I are one and the same, simply different facets." Kaguya reminded her as the female form of her original body stepped forward into the light wearing not one shred of clothing. "So, what do you think?"

" **You look hot, though I have to admit I like your old body better."** Yin leered.

"Well, once I can take my old male form without causing confusion this will be your new form." Kaguya revealed. "While I'm flattered you choose to appear as a female version of me, I believe that it's best you have an appearance of your own should I need to bring you in the physical world after I return home."

" **You just want to hold me by the hors while you skull-fuck me."** Yin's dark perverted leer became even bigger.

"Of course, whatever floats your boat." Kaguya rolled her eyes. "On that note, I may let you possess one of my Paths should I ever use the Six Paths Technique like Nagato. Though I'll be using empty living clones of my body rather then corpses."

" **I look forward to the carnage that will bring."** Yin laughed madly as she retreated into the darkness, fading away.

 _Timeskip – a week alter, Easter Land of Sky_

"So this is the place." Anko remarked. "Doesn't look like much."

"That's because what we're looking for is buried almost a mile underground." Kurenai reminded her.

"Riiiight." The snake summoner sighed.

"Alright, let's get to it." Kaguya decided as she formed a familiar cross handsign and moments later around a hundred Kage Bunshin had popped into existence. "Spread out and start probing and mapping out the underground in of this area." She ordered before adding to the three chunin. "By the way, unlike before the depth we're looking for is at around 200-300 meters at most. So don't worry too much."

"Understood, let's move." Yugao nodded with no little relief before running off to an area not already occupied by Kaguya's Kage Bunshin.

Kaguya herself went even further away from the group and began doing the same thing as them.

" _ **Doton: Chika Sensā!"**_ she called out after forming the necessary handsigns and then slammed her palms onto the ground before her.

A pulse of chakra left her hands and went through the earth for dozens and then hundreds of meters, bouncing off several objects in went across and back to Kaguya allowing her to form a basic mental picture of what was beneath her in a 100 meter radius and 500 meter depth. Taking out a large sheet of chakra paper that had been prepared beforehand with seals around the edges, she set it on the ground and began going through another set of handsigns.

" _ **Doton: Chika Haichi!"**_ she called out as the slapped her hands onto the paper and let loose a more powerful and focused chakra pulse then before.

As she removed her hands the paper turned brown and began to change shape, rising from it's planar form into what initially looked like a bulge that kept growing until it was around a foot tall at which point it shifter into what Kaguya recognized as a few buildings at which point the whole thing turned to stone.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kaguya took out a brush and painted a number on it before sealing it in a large scroll and then crossing out the same number on a map of the area. Carving the number into the ground, she moved on to another area.

By nightfall, the group had gathered at their temporary camp, their work done for the day.

"So, how did it go?" Kaguya inquired.

"Seventeen areas, eleven of which have something of interest. Mostly buildings" Yugao replied.

"Twelve areas, nine with what looks like buildings so sorts." Kurenai continued.

"Twenty-nine areas, twenty with buildings and one with some big-ass statue." Anko smirked.

"I have around three hundred areas, with around two hundred containing buildings while the rest are just plain dirt. I must have been on the edge of the old city." Kaguya informed them. "Let's put together what we have so far."

"Yes, it would be pointless to start searching in the areas that will obviously be outside the old city's limits." Yugao agreed.

"I don't know about that." Kurenai disagreed. "From what I understand, the people of this city were among those that had managed to survive the Cataclysm. It's also possible that many had taken what they could when they left, but died soon after leaving the city."

"Don't worry; we'll be mapping out the underground of the entire area we've decided on beforehand. However it will be more convenient to have some sort of idea of what we're looking for while probing." Kaguya explained.

"Alright, that makes sense." Yugao nodded in understanding.

"Well…" Anko got on her feet "We'll have to do it outside since that map won't fit in the tent, no matter how big it may seem."

"Agreed." Kaguya chuckled as she led them outside where she took out small scroll and unrolled it before she unsealed the contents of the containment seal inscribed on it… and had to quickly dodge the enormous scroll that almost brained her. "Damn it! I need a safer way to store things!" she grumbled while the others failed to withhold their snickers. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" she rolled her eyes. "Now help me unroll this thing."

A couple minutes later the fifteen meters wide and thirty meters long scroll had been spread out on the ground.

"Alright, you can clearly see the numbers on the area map. You've marked each paper with its respective number, right?" Kaguya inquired.

"Sure, you nagged us for like forever to remember." Anko rolled her eyes.

"It was just ten minutes." Kaguya mirrored her expression. "Anyway, just place the papers on their corresponding positions and imprint them onto the scroll by channeling chakra into them. That way the data in the paper will be transferred onto the scroll and will allow you to reuse the papers twice more before they become useless."

"Right, let's get to it." Kurenai nodded and began imprinting her chakra papers onto the large scroll.

In the end, as Kaguya expected, some of the scans were overlapping to a degree but thankfully she had taken it into account when she had designed the scroll and rather then mixing an creating a mess the scroll would use the more defined scan of the two or three that overlapped in that one area.

Within an hour they were done and the three chunin kunoichi were looking at Kaguya questionably.

"Hm, everything seems to be in order…" Kaguya trailed off as she inspected the scroll one last time. "Alright then. _**Tōei Mappu: Hatsudō!**_ " she called out as she pressed her hands on a certain seal on the edge of the scroll and channeled a healthy amount of Doton chakra into it.

The scroll quickly gained a brown glow and from the spots where the chakra papers had imprinted their scans raised shapes that quickly solidified into numerous buildings and other structures, some relatively intact while others were all but blown apart.

"Hm, it looks pretty good, all things considered." Kaguya remarked as she inspected the map. "It seems we've mostly found the western part of the city."

"Do you think we'll have to cross the border into the Land of Birds to find the rest eastern part of the city?" Yugao asked with a frown.

"Most likely." Kaguya nodded slowly. "Megalomesembria was capital of one of the world's two superpowers. Also, since it was populated almost entirely by pure humans which were outnumbered by the demi-humans, it was also larger then the capital of the Hellas Empire to discourage attacks from the outside. However, I also know that it was bordered by the sea on the eastern side, so once we hit the end of buildings in that direction we can stop."

"Alright, now if you don't mind I want to get some shut-eye. Even with you lending us chakra, using those jutsu again and again is pretty exhausting." Kurenai admitted.

"I'll take first watch." Kaguya nodded.

 _Timeskip – a week later_

"Well, it's going to take a while." Kaguya grunted as she gazed at the downsized replica of the remains of Megalomesembria that the large scroll had become.

It had taken them almost twice longer then expected due to a third of the city having been displaced further south then they had expected, but thankfully Kaguya had realized the mishap due to the lack of the Gate-Port that was supposed to be located in that part of the city. Apparently, despite having a magnificent view it was not such a good idea to build a city on the edge of a cliff.

"No shit!" Anko snorted. "This place is almost as big as all the hidden villages in the world combined!"

"I don't see why you're complaining, Anko. After all, I'm the one who will do most of the excavation." Kaguya shot back.

"It will still take like forever!" Anko moaned.

"It would take at least a year, no matter how good you are at excavating." Yugao agreed. "And that's taking into account how easily you dug that hole to get your sword."

"Well, I don't have that much time to spend on just one location." Kaguya admitted. "Besides, there are more then a few locations that would not be of much interest. The priority locations are the government buildings, the banks, jewelry shops, the Sky-Ports, the Gate-Port, the Zoo, libraries, the museums, the military bases and if possible the homes of the more important figures."

"Sounds like a plan. Question is, how do we find them?" Yugao inquired.

"Well, we could waste untold weeks digging and trying to either decipher the writings on the buildings…" Kaguya trailed off "Or I can simply mark them here on the map then we can excavate in those exact areas."

"Oh. That works." Anko blinked.

"Now, I think we can start with what interests you the most." Kaguya chuckled. "The jewelry shops."

"Yay!" Anko cheered.

"Why not the banks?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Because those will have greater security then the jewelry shops, which I expect to still have some sort of defenses even now." Kaguya explained. "So we're using the jewelry shops as practice."

"Alright, where is what?" Anko looked over the map.

"Hm, let's see here…" Kaguya mussed as she used her Mokuton to grow a very long and sturdy stick right out of her hand. "This is the main government building where the Megalomesembria Senate regularly met."

"I take it you're not fond of this Senate?" Yugao asked curiously as the distaste in the Uchiha's voice.

"They were more corrupt then the Daimyo's court and out Elder Council." Kaguya deadpanned as she tried to keep herself from giving them a full retelling of how the Senate dealt with Queen Arika and her son.

"Ouch!" Anko winced.

"Anyway… these would be the military bases…" she indicated four locations "these are museums… these are libraries… these are the banks… these are the jewelry shops… the Zoo is here… the Sky-Ports are here… well, this one is totally wrecked so let's skip it…" she continued pointing out things while Yugao wrote down the area number and what they were going to find there "and the Gate-Port is here."

"You mentioned something about the old homes of…" Kurenai began.

"Yeah, but we need to hit the government buildings first to find out where those are." Kaguya cut her off.

"Alright, let's hit the jewelry shops! How hard can it be?" Anko grinned.

 _Timeskip – next day_

"So Anko, what have we learned today?" Kaguya asked sweetly.

"Blaring alarms when breaking into a jewelry shop is a bad thing." Anko groaned.

"And?" Kurenai asked with a twitching eye.

"Glowing glass means it's more then it seems and likely has a barrier protecting it." Anko muttered.

"And?" Yugao hisses as she held an ice bag on her head.

"Watch out for pressure panels?" Anko asked.

"All the above are true, but I was looking for something else." Kaguya nodded slowly.

"Which is?" Anko grunted.

"Don't tempt Fate, she's a bitch." Kaguya deadpanned.

Needless to say, their first jewelry shop excavation had been a fiasco, leading to all of them being electrified, poisoned and almost crushed and pierced.

"Next time, use Bunshin." Kaguya instructed.

 **A.N.: Another chapter posted, sorry it took so long - I've been rather busy lately and didn't have time to do more then a quick proof-read of it before today.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Noctis Labyrinthus – Den of the Lightning Final Boss**

"I'm dreaming, no doubt about it. I must be dreaming." Anko mumbled as she kept looking over the railing she was holding onto tightly.

"Look, Anko, it's been almost a week since we've taken off." Kaguya began with no little annoyance. "We've let you try to adapt at your own pace. But if you say one more time that this is a dream I'm throwing you overboard!" she snapped.

"Alright… but this is seriously unreal." Anko muttered. "I mean… a flying fish-shaped ship?"

"The world is a mysterious place." Kurenai commented.

"Well, I hate to ruin your vacation…" Kaguya began sarcastically "But I think it's time to brief you on what can be called out trip to hell."

"I don't like the sound of that." Yugao grimaced.

"If you did, you would be a fool." Kaguya nodded. "We're going to what used to be called the _**Noctis Labyrinthus**_ , a complex of caves that used to be infested with demons. And considering that the country it's in is called the Land of Demons, they're probably still there."

The three chunin kunoichi exchanged grim looks.

"Do we even _want_ to know why we're going there?" Kurenai asked with a distinctive frown.

"A few reasons." Kaguya nodded. "First of all, due to its inhospitable nature, it had been one of the Lifemaker's and his Cosmo Entelecheia's preferred and most secure hideouts."

"Lifemaker? Cosmo Entelecheia?" Anko frowned. "I think you mentioned them before."

"I thought you said that the Lifemaker was the God who created this world." Yugao pointed out.

"He was." Kaguya confirmed. "However, the way he made it this world was unstable. It was practically a solid illusion, made only out of Yin chakra. Eventually, after a couple thousand years, this world was on the brink of collapse. So he came up with the idea of sealing the souls of everyone in this world into an eternal illusion. Both the illusion and the organization her created to make it happen were named Cosmo Entelecheia."

"So we're raiding a god' former stash. Nice." Anko grinned.

"Somehow, I have the feeling this won't be easy." Yugao sighed.

"It won't." Kaguya confirmed. "Unlike the buried ruins of Megalomesembria, the Noctis Labyrinthus will be mostly untouched by time as it was underground to begin with and rather strongly reinforced."

"So, what were the other reasons for going there?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, there are several rare and valuable minerals that can be found there that I plan on mining. Such as Adamant, Mithril and Orichalcum." Kaguya smirked.

"Wait, you said my sword was made of a Mithril and Adamant alloy, Anko's wrist guards were made of an Adamant and Orichalcum alloy and that Kurenai's chain whip was made of a Mithril and Orichalcum alloy." Yugao said slowly.

"Yep, they are." Kaguya confirmed.

"Kaguya, exactly how valuable are these items?" Kurenai asked slowly.

"Let me put it this way…" Kaguya smirked "If you were to auction it back in the old days, you could have probably gotten enough money to buy Konoha."

"…And these days?" Anko looked at her dark golden wrist guards curiously.

"They would be worth several times that if other people knew enough about their properties." Kaguya chuckled. "On that note, I don't think I need to tell you that if you start bragging about it someone will eventually try to steal them from you."

"But wait a second!" Yugao frowned. "You have a few dozen bars of each metal from what you got from the banks. We have a few each as well."

"True, but those bars had long since been taken from the earth and many of their more exoteric properties had been dulled. They were meant to be used in making jewelry or a monetary exchange, not as materials in making new items."

"So you want to make yourself a new weapon." Yugao mussed.

"A sword and some armor, to be precise." Kaguya nodded. "The Hina Blade is amazing, you won't hear any complains from me about it, but it's too…"

"Bloodthirsty?"

"Flashy?"

"Demonic?"

"I was going to say limited." Kaguya deadpanned. "All I can do with it is kill. Yes, I know that's the purpose of a weapon, but I want something more like a multi-purpose tool."

"Can you even make a sword?" Anko asked her with a frown. "I know most ninja see their weapons as easily replaceable, but even a regular kunai is worthless if it's badly made."

"I may have taken some blacksmithing lessons." Kaguya said evasively. _"From a few master blacksmiths, such as those in the Land of Iron and those that made the weapons of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, as well as the Rikudo Sennin."_ She thought.

"Alright, I suppose that's your business." Yugao sighed. "Any other reasons why you want to go to that place?"

"Well, I will need a few demons to sacrifice in making the sword." Kaguya grinned sheepishly.

"…Alright, you know what? I don't want to know any more details. How long until we get there?" Kurenai sighed.

"We'll be near the place I want to enter through by tomorrow at dawn." Kaguya replied as she looked over the railing at the sea of clouds they were flying over.

Early next morning, they ship had landed and been sealed away by Kaguya before she created another tunnel with a spiraling staircase like when they found Tsukuyomi.

"Okay, any last advice?" Kurenai asked.

"Two. First of all, put these on." Kaguya handed them a pair of goggles each. "They will allow you to see in the dark thus eliminating the need for lighting a fire which would attract whatever is down there."

"Okay, that makes sense." Yugao nodded as she put hers on. "And second?"

"If I tell you to run, you run." Kaguya said firmly. "We'll be using this chalk to mark the places we've been through so if I give you the signal, you are to follow the marks back here. Is that understood?"

"Kaguya, our job is to protect you." Yugao scowled. "While I admit you could take either of us on and win… maybe even all three of us at the same time… the fact remains that your safety is our foremost priority."

"Look, Yugao, I appreciate it, but I can safely say there isn't anything down there that could kill me. On the other hand, there are likely a lot of things what would like nothing more but to kill you. While some ninja would resort to taking hostages when at disadvantage, the things we might find down there would first take hostages and then consider bargaining or killing them just for the sake of killing." Kaguya scowled.

"So we're holding you back?" Anko scowled.

"If you don't follow my instructions, you will." Kaguya shot back.

"Okay, how about this?" Kurenai cut in. "If you tell us to run, we'll retreat to a safe distance and watch you fight. If it looks like you might lose we'll move in to help. After all!" she raised her voice when Kaguya opened her mouth to disagree "Whatever might be strong enough to beat you will most certainly be strong enough to catch up to us and kill us as well."

"…Fine, but I want you to be careful." Kaguya sighed.

With that she went off ahead as she activated her Genshogan which granter even better vision in the dark then the goggles she had given her bodyguards.

it was only a few minutes after they had left the now sealed off stairwell that they ran across their first opponents.

They looked like a cross between lizards and skeletons, with glowing blue flames in the skulls they had for heads.

"Demons." Kaguya hissed as she drew her sword. "Let me go first, then follow up with genjutsu and Katon Ninjutsu."

"Understood." Kurenai nodded as she began forming handsigns.

Without another word Kaguya disappeared with a Shundo and appeared in the middle of the group of ten with her sword in mid-swing, bisecting two of the demons in one hit.

Before the other demons could do more then jump away a few feet, Kurenai caught them in the _**Kokuangyo no jutsu**_ that Kaguya had taught her.

Moments later, two _**Gōkakyū**_ slammed into a couple of the demons standing on the sidelines, pushing the group together even further.

" _ **Raiton: Raijin no Seiken!"**_ Kaguya called out as she unleashed a huge fist shaped blast of lighting from both fists frying four more demons.

By now the demons had figured somewhat what they were dealing with and spread out, some heading towards the chunin while others headed for Kaguya… and a few slammed blindly into the walls head-first.

Before they were even ten feet from her, three _**Moku Bunshin**_ grew from Kaguya's body and engaged them in close combat before she also joined in with her sword drawn. On the other side of the combat area, Yugao was mirroring Kaguya in cutting down the nearby demons with her new katana while Kurenai was getting more practice with her chain-whip.

Anko however was skewering them with stone spears that she kept erupting from under the demons.

Within five minutes all they demons had been defeated. But, much to the chunin' shock, most of the group of twenty were still alive.

"What does it take to kill these things?" Kurenai asked, unnerved.

"A few lethal wounds in several vital organs… if they have organs, that is." Kaguya shrugged. "These guys are pretty low-level for demons in terms of power, as you've already seen, but they're pretty persistent."

"So, what now?" Yugao looked at her intently.

"Now I capture them." Kaguya reached into a pocket and took out a stack of Prison Cards.

"Those look like…" Yugao began.

"They're called Prison Cards. I designed them using several systems including Pactio Cards as a basis, which is why they look like cards. Basically, I'm going to seal each of the demons into a different card." Kaguya explained as she took one of the cards and held it with its face towards the nearest still living demon. _**"BOW and SUBMIT!"**_ she commanded as chains made of darkness sprung from the card, both pierced and wrapped around the demon and pulled it into the card screaming in anger. The card glowed black for a few seconds before it began shining with a gold light for second. Pocketing the card, she moved to the next demon and then the next, repeating the process. As for the five corpses, she decided to seal them in a regular containment scroll for later study.

After checking themselves for any injuries or damage, the group continued through the dark corridors of the Noctis Labyrinthus, far more alert then before.

 _Timeskip – around two weeks later_

" _ **Suiton: Suigadan!"**_

" _ **Raiton: Jibashi!"**_

" _ **Katon: Hōsenka!"**_

" _ **Iaculatio Fulgoris! Iaculatio Grandinis!"**_

" _ **Katon: Ryūka no jutsu!"**_

" _ **Ensis Exsequens!"**_

" _ **Raiton: Gian!"**_

" _ **Katon: Gōkakyū!"**_

" _ **Δίος τύκος! Fulguratio Albicans!"**_

" _ **Katon: Gōryūka!"**_

" _ **Ignis Tempestas Obscurans!"**_

With one last horizontal twister of fire and darkness, the swarm of demons that had assaulted them was finally defeated.

"Are they gone?" Anko groaned.

"Seems like it." Kaguya mussed before tilting her head to the side. "Che, a couple got away. They managed to ambush my Kage Bunshin."

"Fuck them!" Kurenai swore uncharacteristically.

"So, have you been enjoying this underground five-star tour?" Kaguya smirked.

"Fuck you too, Kaguya!" Kurenai shot back.

Kaguya and Anko shared a grin while Yugao shook her head in bemusement. They had managed to beat the prim and proper politeness out of Kurenai.

"I'll take you up on that as soon as we find a safe place to rest in." Kaguya shot back… before her grin faded entirely.

"Kaguya?" Yugao asked instantly.

" **Run!"** Kaguya shouted as she created three Kage Bunshin before darting ahead towards where her Kage Bunshin had dispelled.

"Wha…?" Kurenai managed to say before one of the Bunshin had grabbed her and ran off with her, the other two chunin is the same position as her.

"What is it?" Anko demanded as she was carried.

"Something that I did not expect to find still alive here after twelve thousand years." The Kaguya Kage Bunshin carrying her answered stiffly.

"Hell, IT should have been dead even back then!" the Kage Bunshin carrying Yugao shot back.

"Yeah! You'd think the Ala Rubra would have made sure it was dead before moving on! Back then they still had Zect with them a well!" the third Kage Bunshin shouted as it carried Kurenai.

"You do realize we're talking about the same people who sealed the _**Ryomen Sukuna no Kami**_ , a freaking Demon God, just a few miles away from a densely populated city like Kyoto, right?" the Kage Bunshin carrying Anko shot back.

"…Why do the strongest people around always have to be complete idiots?" the Kage Bunshin carrying Kurenai groaned.

"With great power comes great mental instability." The Kage Bunshin carrying Yugao sighed.

"What exactly are you fighting back there that makes you so nervous?" Yugao asked.

"The Ultimate Spirit of Lightning." The Kage Bunshin Carrying her replied. "A being on par with the upper-ranked Biiju with holds dominion over the element of lightning."

"I see. Thank you for the info." Yugao smiled… before she killed her Bunshin, an action mirrored by Anko and Kurenai. "We need to move."

"Way ahead of you." Anko muttered as he ate a soldier pill, followed by Kurenai and Yugao. "I'll lead the way."

 _Earlier, with Kaguya_

" _ **Triplex Emissa Stagnet! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή!"**_ Kaguya chanted rapidly before stopping for a second once three large spheres of compressed lightning appeared above her extended hand. _**"Triplex Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem!**_ _ **Raiten Taisō III!"**_ she finished as the three spells were merged with her and her body became lightning. A moment later she was off again at the speed of lightning, all the while chanting spells and setting them as delayed.

Within seconds she was face to face with the approaching Final Boss of the Noctis Labyrinthus.

" _ **Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus."**_ Kaguya declared with a dark look as her body of bluish white lightning was suddenly turned into one of black lightning before she slammed into the Ultimate Lighting Spirit, blasting it back a few dozen meters.

As soon as it steadied itself, the great beast – which Kaguya absently identified as a humongous Kirin, about twice as large as the Kyubi's full form – roared in anger before darting at her at the speed of lighting.

Kaguya evaded the attack rather easily and countered with a double-handed hammer blow where she felt the Kirin would strike, sending it crashing into the floor.

 _Flashback_

"Positive streamers at the destination point, you say?" Naruto repeated what Negi had just told him while explaining his _**Raiten Taisō**_.

"Yes. That's how the destination is marked, similar to how the _**Hiraishin**_ requires the tri-pronged kunai, the seal marker or even just some of the user's chakra." Negi explained.

"Hm, so it's requirement for precision." Naruto mussed.

"No, it's a requirement for re-materialization." Negi corrected. "As you know, in my _**Raiten Taisō I**_ my body turns into lightning only for the instant it takes me to use _**Raisoku Shundō**_. In that state, my body is still composed of only so much lightning so I need to return to physical form quickly. Without the Positive streamers to mark the destination point, my body could be ripped to pieces. Granted, having mastered the Magia Erebea, I would put myself together eventually but it would really suck in the middle of battle."

"Yeah, I can imagine why." Naruto grimaced.

"Anyway, this weakness is removed in my _**Raiten Taisō II**_ form since my body is in perpetual lightning form. Still…" Negi shook his head with a wry look on his face "I can't believe Rakan-san figured out this weakness in just one exchange of blows. Though, admittedly, explaining it out loud live on a world-wide feed was far more annoying."

"He figured it all out in just _one_ exchange?" Naruto stared in shock. "And he was a swordsman with just passing knowledge of magic? How broken was this guy?"

" **The most broken you'll ever hear of!"** Chisame shouted from somewhere nearby.

"What she said." Negi chuckled. "Though, granted, he did have the experience of fighting the Ultimate Spirit of Lightning in the Noctis Labyrinthus. Apparently, its lightning-enhanced speed was similar to mine."

 _Flashback end_

" _Hit it at the destination points with blows to stun it or make it stagger and then take advantage of its moment of weakness to do some real damage!"_ Kaguya thought with a feral grin as she pointed her hands at the momentarily downed Kirin. _**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Quinque milia septingentis et quadraginta et uno spiritus ignis tenebris!**_ _**Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meum! Sagitta Magica, Convergentia igne tenebris!"**_ she chanted and moments later 5741 dark fire arrows rained down and converged onto the Kirin.

The roar of pain and anger must have been heard even from the surface.

Kaguya barely dodged the lightning-fast claw slaws that would have torn her apart and had to block the tail that had whipped at her in the same movement.

Grabbing onto the tail without consequence of the lightning it was made of, she used it as a spring-board to tackled the Kirin full force.

" _ **Chiha Yabura Ikazuchi!"**_ she roared as she unleashed the full combined power of three _**Thousand Thunderbolts**_ spells she had merged with, blasting the Kirin away into and through several walls of the great labyrinth.

" _ **Triplex Emissa Stagnet!**_ _**Καθαρτήριο Τυφώνας!"**_ she immediately called out and as soon as the three large spheres of compressed wind magic appeared above her hand she continued. _**"Triplex Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem! Kazechū Akuma III!"**_ she called out as she became the wind itself, her form fading slightly as her body became translucent.

She did not pause or wait for the Kirin to make a move. She raised both arms above her head and began gathering pure wind element chakra and spinning it into a sphere the size of her torso before compressing it further as she added power to the size of her head.

" _ **Shin Fūton: Rasenbōfū."**_ Kaguya whispered the name of the jutsu…

…Before suddenly disappearing moments before a huge sharp claw made of lighting ran her through the chest. Unfortunately for the Kirin, that had been Kaguya's plan all along as she had left behind her ball of cutting death which instantly expanded and trapped the Kirin and a good chunk of the nearby walls, floor and ceiling in a hundred-meter diameter sphere of countless microscopic-sized blades of pure wind chakra.

The jutsu was by far superior to its predecessor, the Rasenshuriken. While similar in concept, in truth there was no comparison.

The _**Rasenshuriken**_ was composed of basic _**Rasengan**_ core in which it had been infused just as much wind element chakra with all of it contained in ring of pure wind chakra blades. It was an impressive jutsu, not only due to its sheer destructive power but also the power consumption and way of dealing damage. Not only would the target be pierced by countless microscopic blades of wind-enhanced chakra, but those same blades would be recycled while the giant dome was still intact and shot back at the target around ten times before they were truly used up.

The _**Rasenbōfū**_ , on the other hand, did not have layers. No, it was an _**Odama Rasengan**_ that had been formed right from the start from refined pure wind element chakra. It did not have an outer ring to hold it stable, as it was stable by itself due to the sheer amount of refined pure wind chakra put into it, its outer layer almost as solid as steel – steel that shreds whatever it touches, of course.

Wherein the _**Rasenshuriken**_ took about five to six times the chakra of a regular _**Rasengan**_ , the _**Rasenbōfū**_ took nearly five times that, all of it tightly compressed yet still spinning at amazing speeds within the sphere.

The area of effect was also superior, reaching a diameter of a hundred meters to its predecessor's twenty-five, maybe thirty, meters diameter.

But it would not be enough. Nowhere near enough to fully defeat the _being_ before her. Which was why she was casting under her breath High-Ancient spell after High-Ancient spell.

As soon as the sphere of wind faded Kaguya unleashing a barrage of spells.

" _ **Άτλας Βάρος!"**_ she roared and the still Kirin which was still floating in mid-air was slammed into and through the ground under the power of the High-Ancient gravity spell. _**"Λυκόφως των Θεών!"**_ she continued and a thousand black and gold glowing spears rained onto the buried Ultimate Spirit of Lightning, pinning into the ground. _**"Θυμό Ερήμου!"**_ tons upon tons of sand appeared and wrapped around the downed the Kirin just before torrents of lava appeared after a shout of _**"Γαια Δακρύρροια!"**_

As soon as the lava had wrapped around the sand Kaguya switched from damage dealing spells to binding ones.

" _ **Κοσμικη Κρυσταλλοπηγια!"**_ the huge mass of molten rock was suddenly entombed in ice before she added _**"Κρίσταλ Κόσμος!"**_ and the ice was bound in crystal. _**"Κρίσταλ Κόσμος!"**_ she added another layer of crystal for good measure.

It was at this point that she allowed herself to take a breather – which was ironic since she was still wind – before she took a good look at the Ultimate Spirit of Lightning, that had over the millennia succumbed to animalistic instincts and lost its humanoid form, with her Genshogan only to grimace as she saw it struggling to escape its binds – which she knew it would succeed… and soon.

Closing her eyes, she tapped into her Reiryoku reserves and entered her true Sage Mode causing the her Genshogan to turn golden as the glyphs of the Magia Erebea appeared all over her body just before her eyes opened, including the third vertical one on her forehead as her hair turned white and two golden horns curved backwards grew from her skull.

" **Shin** **Ryūjin Sennin Mōdo."** Kaguya declared in a low growl that seemed to echo within itself.

With that she once more raised her arms above her head and began gathering refined wind element energy, but unlike before there was Reiryoku mixed in equal parts with the Ki and Mana that made up regular chakra. Another difference was the amount of energy put into it, just over twenty times that of the previous Futon Ninjutsu, and it showed in its size which had a diameter just shy of Kaguya's own five feet five.

" _ **Senpō: Shin Fūton: Chōten Rasenbōfū!"**_ she declared as she completed the jutsu.

And it was just in time too, as large cracks appeared on the temporary prison of the Ultimate Spirit of Lightning. Without another word she threw the enormous sphere of destruction at the prison causing an enormous explosion just as the Kirin was darting out, catching it full on.

The sphere of destruction was three times the size of the previous one, with a golden glow mixed in the greenish white. Even Kaguya's three Genshogan eyes were having some trouble keeping up with the trillions upon trillions of wind needles.

As the dome began do die down, Kaguya drew a Prison Card. But unlike the usual ones, this one had the symbol of the Genshogan on it, one such eye having been used as a regent in its creation for superior performance. This card was far more powerful then the usual Prison Card. Called Great Prison Card, it was designed with the purpose of capturing and enslaving a Biiju, but she was quite sure it would work just as well on the great Kirin.

" _ **Ruin Ishkur, Ultimate Spirit of Lightning! BOW and SUMBIT!"**_ she commanded as nine huge black chains with dragon heads at the ends erupted from the card and either wrapped around and/or bit onto the Kirin and began dragging it towards the card, all the while absorbing its energy.

But apparently the Kirin was not down for the count just yet and it opened its maw to unleash an extremely powerful beam of lightening at her causing an explosion. As the resulting dust and smoke cleared somewhat Kaguya's form was seen, fully protected by the humongous silver and black Susanoo holding a round mirror before it, the very same Yata Mirror Itachi's Susanoo could also call upon.

" _ **Mugen…"**_ Kaguya began darkly as the tomoe on the rings in her third eye began spinning furiously _**"Kotoamatsukami!"**_ she finished and suddenly the Kirin stiffened and stopped struggling before it was drawn into the Great Prison Card entirely.

Seconds later, the power fully receded into the card and Kaguya allowed herself to relax, dropping out of the air where she had been levitating as her Sage Mode ended and her physical changes receded.

"Ugh, it's just one of those days." She grunted as she sat down on a bolder, absently creating a Kage Bunshin. "Go find the others and tell them it's safe now, then guide them here."

"That won't be necessary." Yugao's voice was heard and glancing that way Kaguya saw the group of three approaching… though Anko and Kurenai had their eyes glued to the enormous crater left behind by Kaguya's final attack, their jaws rather slack.

"How much did you see?" Kaguya asked curiously. She was not worried about them blabbing about what they saw, their oaths prevented it already.

"We got here in time to see you using that Hyoton Jutsu to cool the lava." Yugao explained.

"What were all those jutsu though? Those weird names…?" Kurenai asked as she approached.

"Those were spells, not jutsu." Kaguya corrected, deciding that since they were under oath and already very loyal to her they deserved some truthful answers.

"Spells?" Anko frowned. "I remember you saying something about people using 'spells' instead of jutsu before that big Cataclysm."

"Exactly. I'm using spells from that time… and creating some of my own at times." Kaguya nodded. "You see, spells are easier to control, being more structured, even if some require more energy than their jutsu equivalent, as well as time to prepare."

"Can anyone use them?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"No, not everyone. You see, spells use only the Yin half of chakra." Kaguya explained.

"And you can use them because you're an Uchiha." Yugao smiled in realization. "You told us about how the Rikudo Sennin passed down his Yin chakra to his oldest son who became the Uchiha ancestor."

"That as well, but one of the requirements is being attuned to the magic system." Kaguya informed them. "And right now you three are being attuned to it through the Pactio. In a couple weeks you could begin learning if you're interested."

"You'll teach us? Aren't they clan secrets or something?" Anko asked surprised.

"Or something, but since my spell knowledge and use falls under my secrets you won't be able to tell anyone about it." Kaguya cautioned. "You would be able to use them though some discretion will be appreciated."

"Got'cha boss!" Anko grinned.

"So, what kind of spells did you use?" Yugao asked.

"Three High-Ancient 'Thousand Thunderbolts' lightning spells, a dark fire magic archer spell, three High-Ancient 'Purgatory Hurricane' wind spells, a High-Ancient 'Burden of Atlas' gravity spell, a High-Ancient 'Twilight of the Gods' twilight spell, a High-Ancient 'Anger of the Desert' sand spell, a High-Ancient 'Tearing Earth' lava spell, a High-Ancient 'Frozen World' ice spell and two High-Ancient 'Crystal World' crystal spells." Kaguya enumerated the spells she had used fighting the Kirin.

"What's the difference between regular spells and High-Ancient ones?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Power and the system it's from." Kaguya began. "You see; age holds a lot of power in magic. The older languages like Greek and Norse allow more power to be used then Latin and the language we use everyday. Each language belongs to a different system even though they mesh together in the general magic system."

"Languages?" Anko asked with some trepidation.

"Oh, right, most spells and especially beginners learn are in an old language called Latin. Which you will have to learn to some extent so that you understand what you're doing." Kaguya smirked.

"Joy." Anko groaned.

"That last thing you used was a jutsu though." Kurenai frowned. "Augmented with Senjutsu, from what I could tell."

"Yeah, it looked like Yondaime-sama's Rasengan." Anko nodded.

"That's because I recreated the Rasengan and completed it." Kaguya shrugged.

"You… did what?" Kurenai blinked.

"It's not something that impressive." Kaguya snorted at the looks of awe she was getting. "The Rasengan is just a cheep imitation, a Biijudama rip-off."

"Really?" Yugao asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Namikaze saw a Jinchuriki go in full Biiju form and use the Biijudama at some point in the past and he tried to recreate it." Kaguya laughed mockingly. "Of course, even after three years the best he managed was the Rasengan. He thought he might bridge the gap in power by adding an element to the Rasengan."

"Well, he was right, apparently." Anko muttered looking at the huge crater.

"Oh, that's not the result of adding an element to the Rasengan." Kaguya corrected. "Let me show you what that looks like." She took a few steps away from the group and held a hand above her head and within seconds they were covering their ears at the screech from wind jutsu. _**"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_ she called out as she threw it a few dozen meters away where it expanded into its characteristic dome of cutting wind.

"Wow!" Anko grinned. "Not as awesome as the other one, but still better then anything I can do!"

"The Rasenshuriken is an S-ran Futon Ninjutsu." Kaguya began. "However, while impressive, it's flawed in the fact that it required more chakra then it should due to the regular chakra in the core interfering with the wind chakra infused in it. That's where that screech comes from."

"And the one we saw is different how?" Kurenai inquired.

"Well, let me show you _my_ preferred version." Kaguya smirked as she held bother hands up and once again formed the sphere of pure refine wind chakra, though with a bit more difficulty now that she was no longer corporeal wind. _**"**_ _ **Shin Fūton: Rasenbōfū!"**_ she called out as she threw it at a different spot creating its even larger dome of wind and resulting crater. "This is a True Wind Release Ninjutsu, using only wind elemental chakra unlike most jutsu who simply have elemental chakra added to the chakra already there. It requires true mastery of the element."

"Well…" Yugao gulped "Yours is certainly more impressive then the one the Yondaime Hokage was working on."

"That's because Minato Namikaze lived and died as a fool." Kaguya scoffed. "What kind of idiot condemns his own child to the life of a Jinchuriki and then kills himself?"

"What do you mean?" Anko frowned. "I mean, I know that the blond brat is the Yondaime's son, Orochimaru told me as much, but…"

"Namikaze sealed only half of the Kyubi into Naruto." Kaguya said bluntly. "The other half he sealed into himself with the _**Shiki Fujin**_. The fool used a suicidal kinjutsu like the _**Shiki Fujin**_ and instead of pulling all the Kyubi in him he took only half, and then he went and sealed the rest in Naruto. If he wanted to get rid of the Kyubi he should have taken it all in him. If he wanted Naruto as a deterrent for the other villages, he should have sealed it all in the kid. Instead, he did both half way; weakening Konoha through his death and making Naruto's life shitty by not being there for him."

"When you put it that way… it does sound rather foolish." Kurenai admitted.

"At any rate, I'm kinda tired after that fight." Kaguya stated. "So let's set up camp here."

"Is it safe?" Yugao asked cautiously.

"That thing was the biggest and baddest things we can hope to find in here." Kaguya chuckled darkly. "We won't have much trouble from here on; everything will run like hell as soon as they catch wind of us."

"Well, that's good. Right?" Anko inquired.

"Not really." Kaguya grunted. "I was hoping to clean this place out a bit before we reach our destination, the mines and the hideout. If all the demons run from us, we'll have to be on higher guard while we stay there."

"Well, I guess you have a point." Kurenai sighed.

"Sometime life just sucks." Anko sighed.

"Aint that the truth?" Kaguya smirked.

 **A.N.: Back with another chapter, one filled with action!**

 **I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter, which is odd considering how I tend to struggle with fight scenes.**

 **Now, as it has been brought to my attention – constantly, I might add – that most people can't understand, Greek, Latin and/or Japanese, here are the English translations and in some cases transliterations for the spells and jutsu:**

 _ **Kokuangyo no jutsu - Bringer-of-Darkness Technique**_

 _ **Raiton: Raijin no Seiken – Lightning Release: Divine Fist of the Thunder God**_

 _ **Moku Bunshin – Wood Clone**_

 _ **Suiton: Suigadan – Water Release: Water Fang Bullet**_

 _ **Raiton: Jibashi – Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**_

 _ **Katon: Hōsenka – Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**_

 _ **Iaculatio Fulgoris – Lightning Spears**_

 _ **Iaculatio Grandinis – Ice Spears**_

 _ **Katon: Ryūka no jutsu**_ _ **– Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**_ __

 _ **Ensis Exsequens – Executioner's Sword**_

 _ **Raiton: Gian –**_ _ **Lightning Release: False Darkness**_

 _ **Katon: Gōkakyū**_ _ **– Fire Release: Great Fireball**_

 _ **Δίος τύκος – Axe of Lightning**_

 _ **Fulguratio Albicans – White Lightning**_

 _ **Katon: Gōryūka – Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire**_

 _ **Ignis Tempestas Obscurans – Firestorm of Darkness**_

 _ **Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή – Thousand Thunderbolts**_

 _ **Raiten Taisō III - Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor III**_

 _ **Raisoku Shundō – Lightning-speed Instant Movement**_

 _ **Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Quinque milia septingentis et quadraginta et uno spiritus ignis tenebris!**_ _**Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meum! Sagitta Magica, Convergentia igne tenebris! – Lord of Dreams that Terrify! 5741 spirits of burning darkness, strike down my enemy! Magic Arrows, convergence of burning darkness!**_

 _ **Καθαρτήριο Τυφώνας – Purgatory Hurricane**_

 _ **Kazechū Akuma III – Devil of Winds III**_

 _ **Shin Fūton: Rasenbōfū – True Wind Release: Spiraling Windstorm**_

 _ **Άτλας Βάρος – Atlas Burden**_

 _ **Λυκόφως των Θεών – Twilight of the Gods**_

 _ **Θυμό Ερήμου – Desert's Wrath**_

 _ **Γαια Δακρύρροια – Tearing Earth**_

 _ **Κοσμικη Κρυσταλλοπηγια – Frozen World**_

 _ **Κρίσταλ Κόσμος – Crystal World**_

 _ **Shin**_ _ **Ryūjin Sennin Mōdo – True Dragon God Sage Mode**_

 _ **Senpō: Shin Fūton: Chōten Rasenbōfū – Sage Art: True Wind Release: Pinnacle**_ _ **Spiraling Windstorm**_

 **And Done. Hope you liked it, if so drop a review and tell me about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Creation of All Things – Life and Death**

"Well, I think I've reached a high enough mastery by now." Kaguya mused as brought her hands together and combining the breath of life and substance in one hand with the form and will in his other hand.

In a flash of light, a white pigeon appeared in and moments later took flight as she let go of it.

" _Yes, I believe you are ready for your little project."_ Hagoromo's voice was heard from within her mind. _"I must admit I'm rather intrigued by it. It's not a concept I've as much as contemplated."_

"That's because you believed that chakra was some holy power and that there could be nothing besides it in terms of power." Kaguya shrugged. "On the other hand, I've pretty much always known about Ki, Mana, Youki and Reiryoku. I've been using them all, either separately or in combinations, for years."

" _Still, I must admit I never thought of creating an entirely new species of summons creatures."_ Hagoromo stated. _"The_ _ **Banbutsu Sōzō**_ _was something I only used in such a way to create the Nine Biiju, and even then I used the Juubi's chakra rather then my own."_

"True, but with the amount of time it takes to reach a level of control needed to just avoid blowing yourself up it's no wonder." Kaguya mused. "Ki-Mana synthesis is not easy to do, even for us who do it naturally within ourselves as we mold chakra. There's also the factor of the ambient energy interfering when we do it externally."

" _Even with my mastery of Senjutsu, it took me the better part of a decade to figure the exact way to create the create the Biiju."_ Hagoromo chuckled. _"It's impressive you've gotten so far so quickly."_

"I'm just that awesome." Kaguya chuckled.

" _Still, with that particular energy combination as a base… Chi, you called it… it's impressive how you've managed to create this exact mix."_ Hagoromo mussed.

"Chi was used quite a bit in the eastern part of the Old World before the Cataclysm." Kaguya shrugged. "They called it Eastern Magic despite it lacking the Mana that is the fundamental part of Magic." She snorted in amusement. "Anyway, one of the frequent uses for or Chi was to summon Zenki and Goki, assault and defense orientated demons to serve them."

" _How does that work? I mean, from what you've told me demons use Youki and at times Mana."_ Hagoromo asked curiously.

"Most demons don't have enough power of their own to manifest in the physical world on their own." Kaguya began. "To do so, they need the Ki part of the Chi offered in their summoning, and they use the Reiryoku of Chi to power themselves up. You see, in the end Youki is Reiryoku corrupted by sins and darker emotions. Getting the opportunity to corrupt more Reiryoku into Youki, if only for the short while it takes them to use it up, is something they would not refuse."

" _I see."_ Hagoromo mussed. _"Well, I do wonder how well the summoning will work, what with you keeping them in another dimension entirely rather then a region of a dimension that had its laws altered in some way."_

"Like the passing of time." Kaguya mussed. "It's really impressive how the summons can use space-time jutsu so easily due to their Senjutsu." She chuckled ruefully. "At any rate, with the body composition I'm aiming for it they will not really have that much substance to pull with them. And considering that I will be the only one summoning them, from a dimension anchored to me no less, it will be no issue." She paused. "Hopefully."

" _Funny, I thought the same thing when I first tried creating the Biiju."_ Hagoromo stated in a dry voice.

"I take it something went wrong?" Kaguya inquired curiously.

" _I believe you have visited what is now known as the Land of Moon."_ Hagoromo began.

"Yes…?" Kaguya tilted her head curiously.

" _It used to be the Land of Full Moon."_

"…Oh." Kaguya blinked.

" _Yes, oh."_ Hagoromo snorted. _"Thankfully, it was the unpopulated part of the island that was destroyed."_

"Well, I guess that's another perk to experimenting in another dimension. Less property damage." Kaguya shrugged.

Shaking her head, she tuned her gaze upon the landscape before her. Contrary to what she had been expecting, it had been remarkably easy to create a dimension anchored to her only rather then the real world.

After much work with Hagoromo in deciphering the memories inscribed in Kaguya Otsutsuki's chakra, she had managed to find the ones detailing Dimensional Creation and Dimensional Shifting, as well as Dimensional Portal creation.

They had managed to find out that Kaguya's Core Dimension, through which she drew on the chakra taken from those caught in the _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ , was her equivalent of a Kamui Dimension which the Rabbit Goddess had anchored onto the real world as much as it was anchored onto her to facilitate the chakra drain.

As such, it had not been too hard to create another Kamui Dimension in which she cultivated an abundant flora to facilitate the life of the creatures she planned on creating here. Truly, the difference between the amount of effort necessary to create a dimension anchored to her and one anchored to the real world was like comparing the size of Konoha to the whole Land of Fire.

"Well, now is an as good time to try it as any." Kaguya shrugged.

" _Very well, I'll let you focus."_ Hagoromo informed her as he withdrew his presence from her mind.

Holding her hand out after opening her third eye and activating all her Genshogan eyes, she focused on her hand and moments later a black rod, about a meter long, emerged from her palm.

Satisfied with the Chakra Receiver she had manifested, she held it horizontally in her palm before it began to levitate as she coursed Reiryoku into it to the point a ghostly white glob formed around it. At that point she withdrew her hand as she kept control of the energy with her third Genshogan Eye alone as she began gathering Ki and Mana, that is, Yang and Yin chakra, in his right and left hands respectively.

In his right hand, he held just enough Yang chakra to create a _**Rasenshuriken**_. On the other hand, his left hand held just as much Yin chakra as there was Reiryoku compressed around the Chakra Receiver – which had by now become liquefied – that is, enough for ten _**Chōten Rasenbōfū**_.

" _ **Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō:**_ _ **Seireichō!"**_ Kaguya called out as she brought her hands together onto the compressed mass of Reiryoku.

In a blinding flash of white, the three energies combined with the black viscous liquid that the Chakra Receiver had become and compressed into a blinding white cocoon about the size of Gamabunta.

" _It appears to have gone well so far."_ Hagoromo spoke up.

"True, but it's the following part that matters most." Kaguya mussed as she approached the cocoon and pressed her left hand against it, the black crescent moon of the Rikudo Yin Chakra seemingly emanating darkness. **"Awaken!"** she commanded as power pulsed from her hand and all three Genshogan eyes.

Power began to pulse from the cocoon before it split down the middle and opened up and from within it emerged a humongous black butterfly with crimson compound eyes and white-tipped antennae.

" **Master."** Was heard from the butterfly as it bowed its – or rather _her_ head.

" **How do you feel, Reikōgō?"** Kaguya inquired.

" **I… am well."** Reikōgō, the Spirit Empress as she was named, replied. **"My body is in perfect working condition. It feels… natural."**

" _Ironic, isn't it?"_ Hagoromo mussed. _"Still, after the centuries trapped in the Gedo Mazo I would think any living body would feel natural, even if it's entirely different from her previous one."_

" _True enough. Though I do wonder what she was in her previous life. Her soul is easily large enough for a Boss Summon, so I doubt she was a mere human before your mother caught her in the Mugen Tsukuyomi and absorbed her into the Juubi."_ Kaguya replied.

" _It's truly a shame nothing of her memories were salvageable."_ Hagoromo sighed.

" _Indeed."_ Kaguya agreed. **"What of your memories. Is everything there?"**

" **Yes, all you have imprinted in me is in perfect condition, Master."** Reikōgō confirmed.

" **In that case, I will leave you to your duties. Good luck."** Kaguya spoke before disappearing from that dimension.

" _Are you sure what you have done is wise?"_ Hagoromo inquired. _"Leaving her like that."_

"She knows what needs to do, how to do it, and I've instilled more then enough loyalty in her to do it. What else would you want me do?" Kaguya asked amused.

" _Considering how you berated me about I trusted my sons and the Nine Biiju to do as I asked of them, I was expecting you to be more… proactive in keeping her in line."_ Hagoromo chose his words carefully.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you sound like you expected I would put a leash around her neck and treat her like a slave." Kaguya shook her head in mock disappointment. "Give me some credit, old man, who do you take me for? Your mother? I don't need complete control over someone to get them to do what I want. I gave Reikōgō, the leader of the soon to be Seireichō Clan (Spirit Butterfly Clan), life and purpose along with an entire dimension for her to live in. She's naturally loyal to me, no need to actively control her. And all her spawn will be indoctrinated by her as soon as they are born… or hatch. And if the off chance they try to go against me, they are trapped inside my dimension unless I summon them out. If needs be, I can collapse the entire dimension and remove them from existence, taking back any and all energy expended in their creation and development."

" _I see, sorry for doubting you."_ Hagoromo sighed.

"Besides, if I need to _reprogram_ them, I can do so easily, what with them being linked to me through the Chakra Receivers that will be passed down into all her spawn." Kaguya smirked.

" _Still, the abilities you bestowed upon their kind are… quite dangerous."_ Hagoromo pointed out.

"Longevity, regeneration, chakra absorption and transfer, soul theft, master level shadow manipulation, shadow melding, possession and partial hive mind." Kaguya listed quietly. "Indeed, those abilities alone make them formidable. Add conventional Ninjutsu to them and we have ourselves a truly deadly army."

" _Let us not forget genetic memory and Senjutsu."_ Hagoromo pointed out.

"Those two remain to be seen." Kaguya frowned. "While I THINK that I've managed to enable Reikōgō to imprint information in her spawn, we need to see if it really works. Also, while I made sure that the energy saturating that dimension will encourage it, that fact that it's an artificially created environment may now allow them to learn Senjutsu properly, or at all."

" _Still, while I understand the symbolism pointing towards death and your desire for a fearsome reputation… why butterflies? Wouldn't bats or crows be more fitting?"_ Hagoromo asked curiously.

"Both of those summon clans already exist, and I wanted something bound only to myself. Besides…" here a grin appeared on her lips "Do you have any idea how awesome my collaboration Shunshin will be? Itachi's Crow Shunshin itself is badass, looking like he's being either torn apart into crows or being pieced out of them. Imagine how being put together from black butterflies will look like!"

"… _I see."_ Hagoromo sweatdropped. _"I'm beginning to see why your counterpart in this world if Asura's reincarnation."_

"Oi, I take offense to that!" Kaguya scowled before turning her eyes towards Anko and Yugao who were looking at her weirdly. "Mind link with my Chishio Bunshin in Konoha."

"Ohh!" the two nodded in understanding before getting back to their previous occupation – playing shogi.

"Say, how much longer do you think we'll be staying down here?" Kurenai asked with a frown. "It's already been two months since we've reached the inner sanctum."

"With any luck, we'll be leaving in a couple days. I'm finishing up my business here today." Kaguya replied. "I've already mined as much Orichalcum, Mithril and Adamant I could need in the near future, and I've already stored it away along with the other artifacts."

"Not to mention a ton of gold, silver and gems." Anko added with a smirk. "You know, Kaguya-chan, with all the loot we've gotten during this mission I'm tempted to just retire and live the rest of my life in decadent luxury."

"Bullshit." Kaguya snorted. "You enjoy what you do way too much. At the very least, you would want to spend some time as an interrogator."

"True, but I don't think they'll let me do anything sensitive like that. Hell, I was surprised the old man trusted me with you. He may have given me a shot, unlike most of the village, but…" Anko frowned.

"If you don't get drafted to the T&I within a couple months of being back, I'll put a good word for you with Ibiki." Kaguya offered. "I know well enough you could take over that place in a few years."

"Thanks." Anko grinned. "What about you two, any plans on what to do when we get back to Konoha?"

"Well, I have a standing invitation for ANBU that I'll probably take. I'll have to go through some extra testing, what with being away from the village for so long, but I don't think it will be that bad." Yugao stated a bit unsurely.

"Hm, the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu, stealth, information gathering and medicine examinations won't be any different. The thing you'll have to be careful with will be the torture and interrogation part. They'll go extra hard on you there to make sure your loyalty is genuine after being away for so long." Kaguya scowled.

"Don't be like that, I can handle it." Yugao smiled reassuringly. "After the mental conditioning you put me through I won't have to worry about anything but the most twisted mind games, and I doubt they'll go as far as crippling me for life just to make sure I'm loyal – it would render the entire testing useless if I'm no longer able to be a ninja."

"I know, but just because understand the reason that doesn't mean I have to like the idea of you being tortured, even if to a limited extent." Kaguya scowled.

"Well, the only part of that testing that I'm worried about is possibly getting raped." Yugao admitted quietly. "I know it's illegal and it's not done in Konoha, or in most of the ninja villages, but the idea of being so vulnerable when someone I don't know suddenly decides to have some _fun_ with me gives me the chills."

"Don't worry; I've been working on a special seal to protect kunoichi from that." Kaguya scowled darkly. "It will practically sew all your orifices bar the nose and ears and allow nothing in while at the same time electrocute with Raiton chakra anything that might try."

It was something Kaguya had been working on for a few years now and she had been trying to get it just right in order to make the seal unbreakable for any other seal masters and easy to render inactive by the kunoichi using it as well as activate when she willed it or got knocked unconscious. While unlikely, the possibility of being captured and raped was way higher now as a female then when in her previous lifetime as a male. And if there was one thing that she would not allow at any cost, it was getting raped or allowing it to happen if she could prevent it.

"Thank you." Yugao sighed with no little relief. "What about you, Kurenai?"

"Me? Hm, well I was hoping to test for Jonin and then take a genin team." Kurenai admitted. "There's this girl I was hoping to mentor…"

"Hinata Hyuga, right?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… I don't want to know how you found out." Kurenai shook her head with a chuckle. "Anyway, I want to take her as my student. The Hyuga are being really pushy with her, and her father is stricter then…" she paused.

"My father, yes, I know." Kaguya frowned. "Still, despite being strict most of the time he did not make a hobby mocking a child's efforts or putting us down. Unlike Fugaku who does not waste a breath to call Hinata worthless or inferior to her little sister."

"You're… well informed." Kurenai frowned. "If only if it was just Hiashi though… most of the Hyuga Elders are even worse then him. If it wasn't for her mother and some of the Branch House members being there for her, the poor girl might have killed herself already."

"True. And with the way the Main House treats the Branch House, it's frankly only a matter of time until the Branch House rebels." Kaguya shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Yugao frowned.

"Itachi killed off our clan with the help of two, maybe three or four others. In one night. How hard would it be for a couple hundred Branch House Hyuga to kill off a handful of Main House members, most of them decrepit old people?" Kaguya asked rhetorically.

"When you put it that way…" Anko muttered.

"I mean, even if they actually see it as 'fate' to be branded with that curse mark, there's only so much oppression someone can bear, even with the threat of torture and death hanging over their heads." Kaguya pointed out. "Hell, I would rather slit my throat then bow to any of those bastards." She shook her head. "Anyway, I have a few things to finish. See you in a few hours."

With that she sank into a shadow and teleported into her current lab – that is, the Lifemaker's former lab.

There, spread out on five different levitating platforms were the five fragments of her soon to be Ōkatana: the dark crimson handle from which a half-foot long thin blade emerged, a black Asian dragon with ruby red eyes wrapped around it with the head poking out from the pummel, a ruby red spherical gem in its jaws, with a black guards with nine ruby red magatama bound in sockets; a hallow blade about a foot long a bit larger then the one sticking out from the handle, being a perfect sheath for it; a two feet long hallow blade that was a perfect sheath for the previous one; a meter long blade that looked like one would expect from a deadly Ōkatana; and last but not least a dark crimson sheath, the same color as the handle, that seemed to be made of dark crimson flames.

It had a month to forge it and then several hundred times as much to practice making the exact cuts on scanned and created copies of it to get it just right. Then, it had taken several _thousand_ times that to practice carving the hundreds of million of tri-dimensional runes and seals into the pieces at a molecular level until she got it perfectly.

Compared to that, it had been practically child's play to create high quality Mana, Ki, Reiryoku and Youki Crystals to fit several hundred thousand of the carved runes and seals. After all, if she got it wrong and it didn't fit perfectly, she could just scrap that crystal and make a new one. With the sword fragments, one mistake meant starting over.

Around the levitating platforms was an obscenely complex tri-dimensional sealing array made of a perfect mix of the four pure types of energy crystals with a core of blood – her blood. It had taken around 100 gallons to have it in this entire array, and that was saying something considering that the blood made up only 10% of the volume. Similarly bound in the mixed energy crystal were nine souls – those of the greatest, most powerful, most intelligent and most ferocious dragons that existed within the Cosmo Entelecheia Archives. It had taken some persuasion and trickery, but she had managed to bind them to her will for as long as she existed in whatever form. She had also taken to alter them, increasing their power nearly to match that of Vrikso Nagasya while also changing the very nature of their power to that of the seven basic elements – Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Shadow and Darkness – as well was Yin and Yang.

And last but _definitely_ not least, there was the enormous pool of blood, over a thousand cubic meters of the crimson life liquid, standing under the entire crystal structure.

With a sigh, the levitating Kaguya took her Dragon Goddess form as the Great Grand Master Key appeared on her left and the Rikudo Shakujō on her right, all three Genshogan eyes opened in concentration.

Without another word the crystal structure began to glow along with her right eye. Then, before her outstretched hands a Gudōdama formed and began to grow and wrap itself around and within the entire structure, taking the form of a giant black sphere as her third eyes began to glow. Finally, the pool of blood began to glow and streamed into the air around the giant black sphere in the shape of flames as her left eye glowed.

" _ **Fuin!"**_ she called out as she clapped her hands and in a brilliant flash of light it was over.

Where once stood various items or substances of great power, now was a single floating dark crimson sheathed Ōkatana, one that seemed to be made of crystal that contained black flames within.

With a thought the Ōkatana appeared in her hands and she unsheathed it, smiling in satisfaction at the pitch-black blade even as she cast dozens upon dozens of analysis spells to confirm its success. And success it was, as with a thought the blade became each of the seven basic elements, several secondary and tertiary elements and last but not least become enveloped in an invisible aura that erased anything that came in touch with it – the Void. So far, the blade seemed to be a resounding success, not only being capable of using the elements but even the Void like the Asuna's _**Ensis Exorcizans**_.

It was apparent that it was time for the final and most important ability, more so then the various Fuinjutsu and Blood and Soul related jutsu that could be cast through the sword.

With thought, the metal became black and golden lightning – or at least what looked like lightning. The now madly grinning Uchiha Head knew very well what it truly was, the very essence of her power and being.

"Chaos." she whispered in satisfaction.

With a wide grin, she sheathed it and eyed the black dragon wrapped around the handle, or more precisely its eyes and the gem in its jaws. All three were Philosopher Stones, the right eye holding souls of demons, the left eye holding souls of humans and demi-humans and the larger or in the jaws holding power and power alone. All three had been modified to increase their quality instead of their size as more power was added to them, compressing it further. Also, in the nine magatama shaped Philosopher Stones in the guard resided the nine dragons that had been part of the forging ritual, ready to be called on in battle or otherwise.

With a nod of satisfaction, she willed the blade to temporarily seal itself and the tail of the dragon grew in length as it wrapped around the entire length of the sheath, preventing the Ōkatana from being drawn.

"You are truly a masterpiece, and you will become legendary… _**Kyūryū no Kiba**_ **, the Fang of the Nine Dragons**." Kaguya declared.

" _I have little doubt it will, and I wholeheartedly approve of you making sure only you – or your Fuhen kin with your permission – may use this blade. It is far, far too dangerous. If not due to the damage it can deal, the due to the powers over life and death crystallized within it."_ Hagoromo spoke uncomfortably.

"I agree. To be honest, I'm still rather shocked about what Amateru told me." Kaguya admitted.

 _Flashback_

" _Wait, what?"_ Kaguya froze mid-step, her eyes wide in shock. _"Can you please repeat that? I must have misheard you."_

" _You heard me right, Naruto."_ One could tell just from her tone that she was rolling her eyes in amusement.

" _But… I'm not the God of Death. I'm the God of Chaos! How could I possible hold the power of Death AND Life within me?"_ Kaguya protested.

" _You hold all the powers in existence within you. You merely cannot use them all yet since you don't know how to pull them apart from the literal infinity of them that make up the Chaos that you are."_ Amateru explained. _"You are not just the God of Apocalypse, but also the God of Genesis."_

" _I see… then how am I supposed to… hm, I'm more then familiar with your power, thus that of Death."_ Kaguya mused. _"And Life should be its polar opposite, similar in feeling with the_ _ **Rinne Tensei**_ _of the Rinnegan. But I'm not familiar enough to use them in their pure form… but if I can crystallize them and use those crystals as conduits, I will eventually have good enough grasp to use them freely."_

" _Such as some Rings?"_ Amateru offered slyly.

" _That too, but if I succeed in making them, I'm likely going to use those first crystals in my new sword. It would fir quite well within it."_ Kaguya smirked.

 _Flashback End_

" _With this, you won't have to even use the Rinnegan's Outer Path in order to revive someone. As long as you have energy left, all you'll have to do was stab the body and pump power through the blade."_ Hagoromo mussed. _"It even more impressive then that_ _ **Tenseiga**_ _of yours, since it has no limit of times it can be used."_

"Yep, that was the whole point. Well, besides stealing another person's life force if I stab them through their Death Gate." Kaguya smirked. "But right now I have a different use for this sword." she admitted before retaking her usual form and sinking into the shadows.

"Kaguya?" Anko blinked.

A moment later Kaguya had drawn the Kyūryū no Kiba and had cut her from left shoulder to right hip.

"…Why?" Anko gasped.

"It was necessary." Kaguya replied tonelessly as Yugao and Kurenai watched in shocked horror.

Before anything else could be said or done, the 'cut' glowed dark purple and Anko screamed in pain and reached to grab the left side of her neck, right where the 'cut' had began, just as black flame-like markings emerged from the fiery spinning three tomoe there. Moments later the black markings were sucked into the 'cut' and then the dark purple chakra that composed the 'cut' was drawn from Anko's body and into the blade of the **Kyūryū no Kiba** which glowed red as the foreign energy was absorbed and converted into that of the Philosopher Stone while the bit of Orochimaru's soul was sealed into the left eye Stone.

"One nasty Cursed Seal: removed." Kaguya smirked.

"Wha…?" Anko looked at her incredulously, then at the sword she was sheathing, then felt at her shoulder where she no longer found the oily impression of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"What was that?" Yugao asked in shock as she gazed at the now unblemished skin on Anko's neck.

" _ **Fūgenryū Hōin."**_ Kaguya replied smugly. "It can seal and remove anything short of a Biiju in terms of chakra capacity." She lied.

"Thank you." Anko whispered. **"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"** she exclaimed as she jumped Kaguya and began kissing every inch of her she could reach.

Needless to say, clothes were quickly discarded and the now seal-free Anko spent the rest of the day and night showing Kaguya just how appreciative she was, with Kurenai and Yugao joining in as well.

 **A.N.: Back with another chapter, if one shorter than usual. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hunting Biiju across Space and Time**

" _This course of action is most unwise!"_ Hagoromo argued.

"It's necessary! I'll need a link with them and their chakra is the only link that would hold the right meaning!" Kaguya shot back.

" _You already have more then enough power! Stealing away a portion of theirs will not even increase yours by any important margin!"_ the old Sage insisted.

"For the last time, it's not about power! It's about affinity! I'll need a measuring stick for elemental mastery and what better then the Biiju, who have had centuries to refine theirs across the Elemental Nations?" Kaguya demanded stubbornly. "Besides, just because I'm not this world's Child of Prophecy, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have some of all the Nine Biiju's chakra in me, like you prophesized! I'll let Naruto do the same, don't worry, but if I can communicate with the Biiju I can coordinate things a bit, such as getting rid of the Akatsuki or at least protecting the Jinchuriki more efficiently. I'll already have to face a lot of roadblocks due to political issues, as it is, not to mention the suspicions due to me being an Uchiha this time around!" she exclaimed in frustration.

" _Very well, do as you please, but do not expect them to be happy about this."_ Hagoromo sighed.

Shaking her head at the old man's stubbornness, Kaguya took one last look around.

The group was once again flying aboard the flying ship they had found in Megalomesembria, currently about to enter the Land of Iron. It had been a few weeks since they had left the Noctis Labyrinthus, Kaguya having sealed away a few hundred tons of Orichalcum, Mithril, Adamant and even a brand of steel that had formed due to the Ultimate Spirit of Lightning's presence in the cave system for millennia. She had decided to simply call it Kirin Steel and had big plans for it once she got back to Konoha.

Checking if her Kage Bunshin had the ship under control and that Anko, Yugao and Kurenai were asleep, Kaguya nodded in satisfaction as she pulled a _**Cassiopeia**_ from her pocket. It had been very difficult to get any time alone in the past few weeks, not due to the Chunin being wary of her but due to Anko taking every opportunity to show how grateful she was for ridding her of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven. Apparently, this world's Anko had even more abandonment issues then the one waiting back in the home world.

"Now let's see here…" Kaguya began as she set up the temporal coordinates. "The Hidden Villages were founded around 80-85 years ago… Shukaku had already been sealed in a… teapot, was it?" she mused. "100 years it is."

With the press of a button, space and time warped and Kaguya found her self moving through time before finally landing on a mass of sand.

"Looks like I made it." she remarked as she looked around at the windy desert that was the Land of Wind at night. "Any idea where I could fine Shukaku?"

" _Not even the slightest."_ Hagoromo replied. _"I suppose I could try to link with his chakra and track him that way, but…"_

"That would mean letting him know that I'm coming." Kaguya grunted. "Oh well, sensory skills it is then." She sighed as she unceremoniously sat down in a lotus position and quickly entered Sage Mode, tapping deeper and deeper into nature, extending her senses as far as she could.

It took her nearly until morning, but she managed to detect the immense – by ninja standards – chakra signature that was Shukaku, the One Tailed Tanuki.

"Well, I found him. Now what?" she muttered in frustration.

Apparently, Shukaku's idea of relaxing was sleeping under a couple kilometers of sand.

" _Unless you're willing to dig down to him, you will have to draw him out."_ Hagoromo pointed out reasonably.

"Or I could cheat." Kaguya smirked and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Several dozen repetitions of the jutsu later, she was standing right on top of Shukaku's current resting place.

"Hm, yes, he simply burrowed through the sand. That makes things easier. If it was a cave, it might have collapsed." Kaguya grinned as she used her Genshogan to inspect the area Shukaku was in.

" _Makes what easier?"_ Hagoromo asked warily.

In response, several Meiton Chakra Chains erupted from Kaguya's body and burrowed into the sand.

" _Oh, so that's how you'll do it. This will also insure you will not be seen by Shukaku."_ Hagoromo nodded in approval.

"Here we go!" Kaguya chuckled as her chains wrapped around the Ichibi and began draining him of his chakra. When she had about a tail worth, almost exhausting the Biiju into losing his corporeal body, she dismissed the chains and teleported away with the Kamui.

Just in time too, since weakened or not Shukaku was the uncontested ruler of the desert, the hundreds of hardened sand spears that erupted where she had been showing it clearly.

"Well, that was a close one." Kaguya remarked as she watched from one of her dimensions what had happened after her departure.

" _Indeed, though I rather doubt you would have been inconvenienced for long."_ Hagoromo remarked.

"Where to now though?" Kaguya mussed. "Matatabi would be best."

" _I believe you will find her in what is called the Land of Hot Springs in the time period we came from."_ Hagoromo remarked. _"In fact, it's likely you will find Kokuō there as well."_

"Land of Hot Springs, huh?" Kaguya repeated. "That's north of the Land of Fire."

With a swirl of the fabric of space around her right eye, she appeared in the Elemental Nations once more. "Hm, I'm close to the border with the Land of Lightning." She observed after checking through the Code of the Lifemaker. "Now let's she where they are. It should go faster then with Shukaku, the area is far smaller."

With that she sat in a Lotus position and entered Sage Mode, extending her senses. Surprisingly soon, she detected two very large Chakra Signatures and after an hour more she found a third one, even larger then the first two combined.

"One of them is Matatabi, the fire attuned one." Kaguya spoke quietly.

" _The second, larger signature is indeed Kokuō, as I expected. But what is Gyuki doing here? I thought we would find him on the shores of the Land of Lightning."_ Hagoromo remarked.

"Well, like I said, border with the Land of Lightning is close by." Kaguya told him. "And…" she focused more "Yes, he's heading towards the other two. From what you've told me, he's far more sociable then Kurama, so he's probably just visiting his siblings."

" _It's possible."_ The old sage agreed.

A quick use of Kamui later, Naruto was watching how Kokuō and Matatabi were simply conversing, the first neck deep in a huge hot spring while the later was in a pool if lava.

" _And here I though Son Goku was the one that liked to bathe in lava."_ Kaguya remarked.

" _Matatabi finds it pleasant as well, but she needs to wash it off afterwards."_ Hagoromo replied. _"Hence the hot springs."_

" _Right."_ Kaguya sighed. _"Well, I won't be able to sneak up on them… ah, there we go."_ She smirked and re-entered her Kamui dimension before opening up several dozen fist-wide portals through which she sent her Meiton Chakra Chains, wrapping them around the two Biiju, restricting their movements. The chakra draining itself was slower, but as she was safe in a different dimension the wild streams of fire and steam they sent her way were entirely avoided, the hits that neared the small portals being drained by the Chains.

When she had about as much chakra from each that she had taken from Shukaku, she dispelled her Chains and closed the portals.

"Okay, now for Gyuki." Kaguya nodded to herself and opened a large portal in the sky where she expected Gyuki to pass by.

Soon enough, she saw the Eight Tailed Biiju approach and replaced the large portal with a few dozen smaller ones. Several minutes later, Gyuki's chakra had been claimed as well.

" _I do believe that Son Goku will be at the Suiren Caves in the Land of Earth."_ Hagoromo offered.

"It's a volcano, isn't it?" Kaguya asked dryly.

" _Of course."_ Hagoromo's voice was full of amusement.

"Greeeeat." Kaguya sighed as she teleported away. "Is this it?" she mussed as she landed on a mountain top.

" _I believe so."_ The Sage confirmed.

"Let's see…" she closed her eyes as she entered Sage Mode. "Yep, he's here. But I think I will be less direct this time." She moved with a Shundou to the base of the mountain and brought out several dozen Meiton Chakra Chains which dug into the ground.

With her active Genshogan, she watched as the chains burrowed down to the lava deposits and then emerged around the surprised great monkey, wrapping around him and draining his chakra.

Dismissing the Chains, he retreated into her Kamui dimension.

"That's five down." Kaguya remarked.

" _Isobu, Saiken, Chomei and Kurama are left."_ Hagoromo agreed.

"I already know where that lazy ass Isobu hangs out. He barely ever moves out of that lake." Kaguya muttered. "It's where he reforms whenever he disperses."

" _Yes, he was never the most… active among his siblings."_ The old Sage admitted.

"Saiken should be in the Land of Water, I believe." Kaguya mussed. "Finding him will take a while too. Chomei and Kurama will be in the Land of Fire."

" _Kurama will be in the Eastern side of the Land of Fire. Chomei is likely to be in the Southern forests."_ Hagoromo advised.

"Well, let's get to it." Kaguya sighed and teleported on the shore of the Sanbi's lake.

Sending out her Meiton Chakra Chains, she began draining the Biiju's charka while it was still near the bottom of the lake. Soon enough however, she felt something was wrong and activating her Genshogan she swore and teleported away, just in time to avoid a Biijudama sent her way. "Fuck! I forgot about his Illusory Mist. Why the hell did you give him a Yin affinity on top of his Water one?"

" _I don't quite remember."_ The old Sage admitted. _"Did you take enough chakra."_

"Well, I didn't take quite as much as I had from the others, but it will be enough for what I need." Kaguya grunted. "Let's find Kurama next, I'm not in the mood to search of Saiken right now."

As it turned out, it was not as easy as they expected to find the mightiest of the Nine. In fact, it took them two whole days to do so, even with Senjutsu.

Due to this, Kaguya was less then gentle when she bound Kurama in a Mokuton coffin and drained three tails worth of his chakra before leaving.

" _Was that really necessary?"_ Hagoromo asked annoyed.

"No, but I needed an outlet for my irritation and he was available." Kaguya grunted. "Now for Saiken."

Much to her disbelief, it was incredibly easy to find Saiken – they just had to follow the streams of bubbles the giant slug was expelling. Hiding underwater, Kaguya easily concealed herself as she drained the necessary amount of chakra from the Rokubi before teleporting to southern Land of Fire.

As she was dreading, it took another day to find Chomei, but after binding the seven tailed bug in the very trees it was resting in, it was easy to take the needed chakra before teleporting to the Land of Wind once more.

"Well, my work here is done." Kaguya smirked as she momentarily accessed the chakra of the nine Biiju, entering the Juubi Jinchuriki Rikudo Mode, before dismissing it and bringing out the Cassiopeia and with the press of a button she was back to the temporal and special coordinates she had left from, only a minute later…

And plummeted towards the ground.

" **Fuck!"** she swore before she used her control over gravity to slow down and then her levitation to fly back to the ship, which was already several hundred meters away. "Note to self, practice my landings."

The laughter she was hearing from her mindscape was not helping things.

"Stop laughing, damn it! It's not that funny!" she… no, she most certainly did _not_ pout.

" _Sorry, but it's rare for you to act as a child should."_ Hagoromo chuckled.

"Probably because I'm mentally several thousand years old." Kaguya snorted. "But feel free to keep your amusement for a while longer. You'll need it for my next task."

With those words, all traces of happiness faded from Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

" _Yes, but I'm afraid nothing will make it any easier for me. Seeing the death of my children first hand, even if they are parallel versions of my Nine Biiju."_ Hagoromo sighed.

Yes, while their first job was to take chakra from the Biiju of this world, their next assignment was to hunt down and destroy the Biiju themselves – but not those of this world.

It had taken several months of experimentation with the _**Cassiopeia Spatium**_ and with the use of Dimensional Portals, but she had managed it.

Due to her interdiction to leave this reality, she could not go there herself. As such, she had used Chishio Bunshin with Crystal Energy Cores to scout several hundred worlds. Some were nearly the same, only without Kaguya. Those worlds were the closest. Others were radically different, some with Samurai ruling over ninja, others with the Monks on top. The most radical ones she had found, however, were those where those where either Kaguya Otsutsuki ruled the world through her Mugen Tsukuyomi, all living creatures bound by the roots of the Shinju, and the worlds where the Biiju had wiped out all humans, betraying the Rikudo Sennin's wishes.

It was in the later worlds that they were going to act in. The plan was simple, and surprisingly effective. She would open a Portal into another reality using the _**Cassiopeia Spatium**_ as a focus and then she would just sit in front of it, merely sending one of her Paths through instead.

Landing on an ice-covered hill, she swiftly used a Doton jutsu to burrow a cavern which she quickly heated with several Amaterasu campfires. She then summoned one of her Rikudo Paths from a pocket dimension as well as a _**Cassiopeia Spatium**_ , quickly opening up the Trans-Reality Portal and sending it through. With that, she settled down in a lotus position, entering Sage Mode and at the same time fully linking her senses with the Path.

The world she stepped in was a wasteland. The ground was scorched by fire and battles, they sky was obscured by smoke, and the few remaining forests in the distance were burning.

"It's at times like this that I understand why most people see the Biiju as rabid demons." She sighed. Spreading her senses, it was incredibly easy to track down all Nine Biiju. How could it not, when there were only nine sources of chakra in the entire world?

Deciding to start off with the most powerful of them, she teleported to Kurama's location.

" **What? A human?!"** the mighty fox exclaimed as she simultaneously reached to crush her.

" _ **Shinra Tensei."**_ Kaguya spoke calmly and the Biiju was blasted miles away. Reappearing near it with a few Shundou, she formed a few handsigns. _**"Mokuton: Tajū Mokuryū no jutsu!"**_ she called out and a dozen wood dragons emerged from the ground and wrapped around the Kyubi's torso, head, limbs and tails, rendering the Biiju helpless. "Did you think that betraying Hagoromo's instructions and killing the humans rather then guiding them would go unpunished?" Kaguya asked from where she now stood on the Kyubi's snout, staring into its eyes with her two Genshogan eyes. "The price of your betrayal is… your existence." She whispered darkly as she clapped her hand and her third Genshogan eye opened.

Pulling away her palms, a bright green sphere took form.

" _ **Shin: Chakura no Mi!"**_ she declared as she sent the sphere at the Kyubi's eyes.

A muffled agonized scream erupted from the Kyubi as the jutsu burrowed into its very being, ripping away not just its chakra but its very essence. Soon enough a flowed grew from the point of impact which opened to reveal a fruit that grew to the size of the other Chakra Fruits she had see. As soon as the new Fox Aspect Chakra Fruit was fully grown, the Kyubi's body began losing its cohesion. Forming the Snake handsign before clapping her hands once more, she then opened her eyes to reveal another green sphere which then turned into two, then four…

" _ **Mokuton: Tajū Chakura no Mi!"**_ she whispered as she pushed the multiplying spheres into the Kyubi's body causing hundreds of flowers to bloom. Quickly grabbing the Fox Fruit, she placed sticky tag with the kanji for Fox on it before storing it away in a pocket dimension.

Landing, she watched as the flowers bloomed and created Chakra Fruits, these ones lacking an aspect of their own. A quick count with her Genshogan, she found that there were 255 neutral Chakra Fruits which she quickly stored in another pocket dimension.

"Hm, the Kyubi has half of the Juubi's chakra. So in total I should have 512 Chakra Fruits, nine of the holding the Biiju Aspects." Kaguya muttered. Nodding to herself, she teleported to the nearest Biiju which happened to be the Gobi.

Repeating the exact same process, she obtained one Dolphin-Horse Aspect Chakra Fruit and 15 Neutral Chakra Fruits. Moving on to the next, she gained one Monkey Aspect Chakra Fruit and 7 Neutral Chakra Fruits from the Yonbi, one Tanuki Aspect Chakra Fruit from the Ichibi, one Cat Aspect Chakra Fruit and one Neutral Chakra Fruit from the Nibi, one Rhinoceros-Beetle Aspect Chakra Fruit and 63 Neutral Chakra Fruits from the Nanabi, one Slug Aspect Chakra Fruit and 31 Neutral Chakra Fruits from the Rokubi, one Ushi-Oni Aspect Chakra Fruit and 127 Neutral Chakra Fruits from the Hachibi and finally one Turtle Aspect Chakra Fruit and 3 Neutral Chakra Fruits from the Sanbi.

"That's 511 Chakra Fruits. I suppose the last Fruit-worth amount of chakra is still in the Gedo Mazo." Kaguya decided. "Time to get it then. _**Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo!**_ " she called out as she slammed a hand onto the ground before jumping back.

In a massive puff of smoke, the enormous wooden statue that was the mummified remains of the merger of Kaguya Otsutsuki and the Shinju.

Taking her time, she gazed upon the enormous statue for several minutes… before she suddenly created a chakra receiver rod and stabbed it into the ground behind her. Keeping a steady stream of chakra running through it, she pulled it out and with it the black liquid-like form of Black Zetsu.

"Hello, child of the Rabbit Goddess." Kaguya greeted calmly.

" **H-How?"** the artificial being demanded.

"Foolish child, the Shinju bore fruit every thousand years. Did you really think that greedy brat Kaguya Otsutsuki was the only one to eat a Chakra Fruit?" she sneered. " **I** was the first, claiming the Dragon Aspect Chakra Fruit nearly twelve thousand years ago." She bluffed.

" **Im-Impossible!"** the black being gasped. **"There's no way…!"**

"What you believe has no importance. Your existence is forfeit." Kaguya scoffed as she drained every drop of chakra the Black Zetsu had, effectively killing it. Forming the Snake handsign and clapping her hands, she then opened her to reveal the multiplying green spheres _**"Mokuton: Tajū Chakura no Mi!"**_ she called out as she pushed the spheres into the Gedo Mazo.

Soon enough, 13 flowers appeared however only one created a full Chakra Fruit. The other 12 were in various stages of growth, one to them holding part of the Rabbit Aspect. Storing them away, she teleported to where she expected the naturally formed Chakra Fruits to be. Standing on the surface of the water, she formed chakra chains which she directed with the sight granted by the Genshogan to grab the Fruits and pull them from under the ocean floor where they were buried. She them teleported back to the mainland and quickly merged the shriveled up Chakra Fruits with the ones not fully grown, obtaining another set of 12 Zodiac Aspect Chakra Fruits.

"It is done." Kaguya stated quietly to the dead world.

" _Yes, it is…"_ Hagoromo sighed as Kaguya's Path returned to their world. _"I will take my leave for now. Let me know when the chakra of MY children have stabilized into solid forms within you."_

"Got it." Kaguya agreed before changing to coordinates and teleporting the Path to yet another parallel world where the Biiju had wiped out all other life.

Only here, while it was still called chakra it was actually Youki from which the Biiju were entirely composed of, just like in her home world. Still, she proceeded the same way, hunted down the Biiju and turning them into fruits, only in this case there were Youki Fruits. After that, she once again summoned the Gedo Mazo and turned it into fruits as well, only this time he had to search a bit for the Black Zetsu and the older fruits.

Once he had done this, he used the Cassiopeia _**Spatium**_ once more, only not to travel to her current world of residence but to her next target world, one that had Reiryoku instead of Chakra. But like the world with Youki, her approach as he same, as were the results.

Two more worlds suffered that fate, one with Mana instead of chakra and one that had Ki, the results being the same.

Truthfully, Kaguya had not needed to anyone to get the Fruits she needed. After all, the Dragon Aspect Youki and Reiryoku Fruits were hidden away and only drained of power, which she could easily recharge. But she was not gathering these fruits for herself. They were for her true family, the Fuhen.

The memories of them being drained of their energies by Dynamis, unable to do anything to stop him due to his status as their world's linchpin of power, were what kept her awake many nights. True, she was still unable to dream and thus unable to have nightmares, but those memories had been permanently etched into her mind by her Genshogan.

The fact that it was the last time she saw them did not help at all.

As such, she had been gathering tools, knowledge and resources to not only enforce her status as the Uchiha Head and an extremely powerful and intelligent Kunoichi and shrewd business woman, but also to bring back with her in the world she was Naruto Chaos Fuhen, the Head of Konoha's Fuhen Clan.

All for the purpose of making her family stronger, to make sure she would never have to see them suffer like that again, to keep them safe without having to wrap them in bubble wrap and stash them away somewhere, something they would never allow.

She was particularly anxious to have the Nine Biiju of her home world eat the fruits. Not only would the Chakra and Reiryoku Fruits allow them to freely use those energies without having to pass their Youki through a conversion seal first in order to use Magic, Ninjutsu or Senjutsu, but it would also grant them permanent bodies fully compatible to their power that would not erode from too much of their power being used at once. As great the flesh and blood bodies Naruto had created through his Chaos Incarnation Ritual were, after a certain magnitude of power they would simply fail to keep up and force them into their Biiju forms until they powered down enough to reassume their human forms.

The other Magia Erebea users would also benefit from eating the various fruits, as it would stabilize their bodies further when in their respective elemental forms.

Having finished her last hunt, she returned her Path to her current world of residence and immediately teleported to a Kamui dimension where she quickly consumed the Youki Fruit of the Dragon Aspect. The transformation she was expecting indeed occurred and she was pleased by the ease with which she could now use her demonic power as well as a ninth valve in her coils on the right side of her torso, a Ninth Gate, which she called the Demon Gate, the Kimon.

She did not hesitate to eat the Reiryoku Fruit of the Dragon Aspect and with this final transformation she gained a tenth valve in her coils in her forehead behind her third eye, a Tenth Gate, which she named the God Gate, the Shinmon.

"And now I am in perfect balance." She whispered, feeling her four types of energy, each twice as large as the Juubi's coursing perfectly though her body.

 **A.N.: Here you go, I know you've been waiting for it for a while now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Team 7**

" _Come on already, get your sorry ass here, Mizuki."_ Kaguya grumbled as she remained perfectly hidden in one of the trees overlooking the clearing in which Naruto Uzumaki was practicing the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, which he had learnt from the Scroll of Seals he had stolen from the Hokage Tower – all because Mizuki had told him it was part of the make-up Graduation Test.

Of course, it was a lie and everyone Chunin and above were searching for Naruto and the Scroll under every rock in the village, Kaguya only finding him first due to her past experience.

It had been some interesting couple years for her since she had gained a portion of each of the Biiju's Chakra as well as the various Fruits from other worlds. Her trips through the Lands of Iron, Earth and Wind had gone without any significant developments or results. In fact, the only things she had gained were a hundred tanto and a hundred katana forged in the Land of Iron by the best blacksmiths the Samurai had, using the Kirin Steel she had provided. It had been an expensive deal as she was entirely unwilling to part with any of the material for the blacksmith to forge other blades, but in the end, she had managed to talk him into accepting the wealth she was offering – a gold ingot per blade – without having to resort to using genjutsu on him. She did however bind him to secrecy using magic.

After that, the only remarkable thing that happened was meeting up with Tsunade and Shizune and sticking with her group until it was time to return to Konoha for her final Academy year.

And her time with the blonde Sannin was both profitable and pleasurable, not only ending up becoming Tsunade's apprentice and quickly surpassing all of the Sannin's expectations in both healing and chakra-enhanced strength, but also seducing both Tsunade and Shizune into becoming her lovers just as she had done with Anko, Yugao and Kurenai. Tsunade had been particularly enthusiastic after Kaguya had dosed her with both Elixirs of Life, curing her of the cellular degeneration she suffered due to her Yin Seal, as well as regressing her to her mid twenties – her prime.

Of course, that had remained a secret between the two of them in order to keep unwanted attention away, as well as Kaguya's modification of her Yin Seal into a Yin-Yang Seal that provided the same benefits, only cheaper and without the cellular damage.

Once she had returned to Konoha, however, the good mood she had accumulated during the trip had crashed and burned considering that the first thing she saw once she parted with Anko, Yugao and Kurenai at the Hokage Tower was a mob beating on Naruto Uzumaki.

The next half hour had been spent showing hell to the couple dozen civilians and few inebriated Genin and Chunin by beating the crap out of them and then tying them up and literaly dragging them over to the public HQ of the T&I Division of the ANBU where she cheerfully handed them over and told the two ANBU that intercepted her to hand the group over to Anko so that she can get rid of any rust accumulated during her trip.

Incidentally, it was from that day that she gained both the fear and awe of a certain blond Jinchuriki who had witnessed the beating.

Her final year in the Academy was also somewhat productive despite the mind-numbing boredom that accompanied every theory class during which she shamelessly pulled a Nara and slept through. At the beginning, both Iruka and Mizuki had tried waking her when it was clear she was not paying attention. However, after being subjected to the weight of some of her killing intent after waking her by hitting her in the forehead with chalk, they had promptly given up and resigned to punishing her through bad grades in her tests… or at least that was what they thought before they noticed her acing anything and everything she was tested in.

Still, she had become friends with Hinata and Ino and was on good terms with the other clan heirs as well, Naruto included despite his lack of knowledge of his position as the Uzumaki Clan Heir.

Naruto and Hinata had also, in a sense, become her protégées in the Academy, similarly to what Sakura was as while she practically owned the girl, her mother and her aunt, that did not mean she would allow any harm of bullying to come to them – quite the contrary.

The one time an older girl from a different class tried to pick on Sakura and make fun of her pink hair, the bully was later found suspended upside-down from the Nidaime's nose by her overly stretched underwear. No proof of her involvement was found though, so Kaguya suffered no punishment.

But her time in the Academy also had another consequence beside giving her a reputation of taking no shit from anyone – she had gotten attached of the brats: the very thing she had wanted to avoid.

Oh, she was not naïve enough to believe that she can go through this entire second life like it was an infiltration mission. She was well aware that for all her denials of being similar to this world's Naruto, and the glaring differences, the bottom line was that the very thing that made him Naruto was present in her as well: she could not help but _care_. For all of her Uchiha upbringing of not forming bonds that could be severed, she was at heart still and Uzumaki, a Fuhen at that, and that meant she thrived on such bonds. Even the three women she basically owned, Chizuru Nomura, Shizuka Haruno and Rei Chiba, had become close to her and not in the sense of her sharing a bed with one or more of them on a nightly basis.

Still, with the Academy days now over she could hopefully move on with her plans… as soon as Mizuki was dealt with of course, and Naruto graduated.

Minutes later, Iruka and Mizuki arrived, the former immediately confronting the blond Jinchuriki while the later hid in the trees, waiting for an opportunity. Soon enough, Iruka was downed by a large shuriken impaling his back courtesy of Mizuki while Naruto was still in shock from having his Jinchuriki status thrown in his face.

Seeing that neither Naruto nor Iruka were in any condition of acting and that Mizuki was preparing to use his second large shuriken, Kaguya swiftly sent a kunai with an explosive note flying towards Mizuki while landing next to Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto, you still in there?" she waved her hand before his eyes, snapping him out of it.

"Eh, Kaguya?" he blinked, his wide blue eyes focusing on her. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you stole the Scroll of Seals and came to see what the hell were you thinking." Kaguya deadpanned. "So?"

"Mi-Mizuki-sensei said… that I can graduate if I can learn a jutsu from it." Naruto grimaced. "But…"

"So he's a traitor, huh?" Kaguya mussed as she eyed the silver haired Chunin in distaste.

"Uchiha-sama… quickly, get Naruto and the scroll out of here…!" Iruka struggled to get up.

"Chill out, Umino-san." Kaguya rolled her eyes. "I mean… It's Mizuki! What the fuck can he do to us?"

" **Why you little…!"** the traitor snarled as he began loudly threatening them.

"Hey, Naruto, did you learn any jutsu from the scroll?" Kaguya whispered to the blond.

"Just one." Naruto admitted. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"Can you pull it off now?" Kaguya inquired, getting a nod from him.

"…Now that I think about it, you were always around the demon in the past year." Mizuki remarked.

"Demon?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "What demon?" she scoffed.

"Naruto of cour…" Mizuki began with glee.

"Ignorant fool." Kaguya chuckled. "If Naruto actually was the Kyubi sealed in his gut, do you think Konoha would still be standing?"

"You mean…?" Naruto asked weakly, a desperate hopefulness in his voice.

"You're not the Kyubi. Never had been and never will be regardless of what anyone may say. You're Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure. End of discussion." Kaguya declared firmly.

"That's right…" Iruka agreed as he managed to stand after extracting the shuriken "You are one of my excellent students."

"Well, I don't know about the excellent part…" Kaguya teased.

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly, tears of relief streaming from his eyes at the acceptance he was finaly granted.

"Now why don't you demonstrate to Mizuki-sensei the uses of the jutsu he asked you to learn." Kaguya smirked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Naruto exclaimed as she formed as cross-shaped handsign. _**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he roared as the forest was suddenly colored orange.

" _Yes, he'll be alright."_ Kaguya smiled in satisfaction as she watched Mizuki get buried under the mass of Shadow Clones that pummeled him into the ground. "Let me take a look at that wound, Umino-san." She offered as she kneeled next to the wounded Iruka.

"How good are you at healing jutsu?" Iruka inquired as he eyed her green glowing hands.

"I doubt you'll need to visit the hospital for more then a quick check-up on my work." Kaguya smirked as she made quick work of the wound, healing it within seconds.

"W-Wow!" the Chunin whispered in shock.

"Say, Naruto only failed because he could not make a Bunshin, right?" Kaguya remarked as the fighting began to die down. "That no longer seems to be the case, don't you agree?"

"You're right." Iruka smiled as a sheepish but satisfied Naruto approached, dragging an unconscious Mizuki. "Naruto, close your eyes a bit."

Seconds later, a crying Naruto was hugging Iruka, a Konoha forehead protector replacing his goggles on his forehead.

"Umino-san, why don't you go treat Naruto to some ramen." Kaguya suggested as a purple haired ANBU landed next to her as she picked up the Scroll of Seals. "Neko and I can return the Scroll to Hokage-sama and explain what happened, as well as deliver Mizuki-teme."

"Is that alright?" Iruka inquired.

"Go ahead." The ANBU nodded as she picked up the traitor and tied him up in ninja wire after placing a chakra sealing tag on his back.

Minutes later, Kaguya and Neko were roof-hopping towards the Hokage office, entering through the open window to find the Sandaime waiting.

"Good job." The old man smiled. "And good acting on your part, Kaguya-chan." Sarutobi smiled as he took a deep breath from his pipe.

"No problem. It was not like I had anything important planned for tonight." Kaguya shrugged.

"At any rate, thank you for informing me of Mizuki's plot." The Sandaime smiled.

"Aaaand?" Kaguya smirked.

"Hmph, you were right." the old man grunted in irritation. "Naruto really did manage to get past the tightest security in the village without even relying on jutsu. It was only due to your warning that I was here at this hour in the first place."

"Not that it helped." Kaguya scoffed. "You'd think that with all the porn you read on a daily basis you would not be so affected by a naked girl."

"She… He… caught me by surprise!" the Hokage spluttered.

"Uh-huh." Kaguya gave him a disbelieving look. "Sure. Let's go with that." She shook her head. "At any rate, I know you were watching with your crystal ball, so I won't bore you with the report. However, there are a couple of things worth mentioning that I doubt you noticed."

"Go on." Sarutobi nodded with a slight frown.

"First of all, Naruto's _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ is not a Henge." Kaguya said. "It's a True Transformation rather then an Illusion. I was watching with my Sharingan active when he used it on you, so yes, I'm sure. The Sharingan can't see through it and I'm reasonably sure the Byakugan can't either. Therefore, Naruto accidentally created an S-rank jutsu before he was even an official Konoha ninja."

"…Incredible. I didn't even notice." The Sandaime whispered in shock. "What else can you tell me about it?"

"It's remarkably similar to a Kage Bunshin in that it will dispel once some damage it dealt to it, but I believe this is more dependent on Naruto then the jutsu itself. Perhaps once he gains some more pain endurance we will know for sure." Kaguya shrugged. "It also requires quite a bit of chakra, about as much as a near-Jonin like Mizuki has, so you could label it as a Kinjutsu. Whether it will be added to the Scroll of Seals is up to Naruto though, he might choose to keep it as a clan jutsu. With the chakra requirement, it would certainly fit among Uzumaki jutsu."

"Indeed." Sarutobi agreed. "And the other thing you wanted to mention?"

"Mizuki has been in contact with Orochimaru." Kaguya said darkly.

"What makes you say that?" the Sandaime asked, his eyes narrowed as the unconscious Chunin.

In response, Kaguya ripped off Mizuki's sleeve revealing a tattoo on his bicep.

"This is a Cursed Seal. Not quite like Anko's, this one gives a more… animalistic feel, but the base as definitely the same. I suggest we kill him after Ibiki and Inoichi are done with him. Also, we should keep Anko away from him until we no longer have any use of him… she's likely to take her frustrations on him." Kaguya explained.

"Hm, I must agree." Sarutobi nodded as he eyes the Cursed Seal in distaste. "We can thus assume that it was Orochimaru that Mizuki was planning on fleeing to with the Scroll of Seals then. Perhaps we can get his hiding spots out of him. Neko, please tell Ibiki to do whatever he and Inoichi feel it is necessary to get everything out of him." He ordered.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Neko bowed before disappearing with the traitor.

"Well, with that done there is one last thing I wanted to talk with you about…" Kaguya began.

 _Timeskip – Team Assignment_

" _Come on, Iruka! Get your ass here already!"_ Kaguya mentally grumbled as she waited for the Chunin teacher to arrive and tell the graduating class whom they will be working – and possibly dying – alongside in the near future.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the scarred man entered and after a quick speech about how proud he was of them, he began to call out the teams, eventually reaching Team 7.

"Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake: Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out before several loud denials were hear, mostly from Sasuke's fangirls, but the loudest was Naruto.

" **Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with Sasuke-teme?"** the blond Jinchuriki demanded.

"Naruto." Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year. You are the Dead Last. To keep the teams balanced, those who hold those two positions are always put on the same team."

"It's been the same since the time of the Shodaime Hokage." Kaguya added. "He personally oversaw the organization of the Academy."

"Really?" Naruto's attention was instantly caught, his near obsession with the Hokage coming to the fore.

"Yep. The Top Kunoichi is also placed in the same Team – and it's always been Team 7. It was like that for the Sandaime's Genin squad under the Nidaime, then for his students the Sannin, for Jiraiya of the Sannin's students amongst whom was the Yondaime Hokage, then for the Yondaime Hokage's students amongst whom was Kakashi Hatake. And now us." Kaguya continued after noticing she had the attention of the whole class.

"Hey, isn't that unfair?" a student from a civilian family whom Kaguya had never cared to find out the name of demanded.

"In a way." Kaguya shrugged. "On the other hand, due to the pressure and expectations, Team 7's also has the highest danger and mortality rates. I heard just being part of the team is enough to cut your lifespan in half."

"A-Anyway!" Iruka spoke up "Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka." He paused for a second at Kiba's exclamation before continuing "And finally Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Sensei?" Sakura spoke up in confusion after Ino's groans of displeasure were silenced. "What about me?"

"Oh, right." Iruka nodded as he pulled an envelope from his paper and handed it to the pink haired girl. "Due to certain recommendations, it's been decided that with the talent you have for medical Ninjutsu it would be a waste to place you on a field team at this point in time. You're assigned to the Hospital where you can advance your studied further while simultaneously helping save lives." Iruka gave her a proud smile. "Congratulations, it's rare for specialist in any field to be scouted right out of the Academy."

"T-Thank you." Sakura accepted the envelope before glancing at Kaguya. _"You were the one who made the recommendations, weren't you, Kaguya-sama?"_ she asked through the telepathic link the Uchiha Head had granted her.

" _Indeed, though it was by having a professional medic-nin observe you while at work healing."_ Kaguya confirmed, a pleased smirk on her lips. _"This way, you don't have to rely on your team in order to become a ninja. Like I said, teams pass or fail together their Jonin's Test. And with what options were for your teammates… well, you would have failed no matter how hard you struggled."_

" _Thank you, Kaguya-sama."_ Sakura smiled.

" _Also, you are now free to move out of the Uchiha compound should you wish it."_ Kaguya pointed out before adding at the pink haired girl's confused gaze. _"That was out agreement, remember? When you, your mother and aunt came into my service. It was decided that if you become a ninja you will be free from the obligations your debt had placed on you. You can pay back your part of the debt in time from your wages, though there's no rush right now."_

" _Oh."_ Sakura replied, feeling a bit lost, giving Kaguya an inscrutable look before nodding and ending the conversation.

 _Timeskip – four hours later_

" **Where is he?"** Naruto screeched as the end of the third hour since the end of the lunch break and the time when Kakashi _should_ have arrived.

"Not here, for one." Kaguya yawned, having been woken up by his scream. "And keep it down, will ya? I was having a nice nap."

"Come on, Kaguya!" Naruto exclaimed. "Aren't you the least excited about this?"

"He's late, by three hours." Kaguya observed. "That tells me nothing about our sensei to be excited about – the opposite actually."

"Grrr… at least, let's punish him a bit." Naruto decided and quickly grabbed the erased and set it up above the door to fall on the person who opens it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kaguya asked slowly.

"I'm setting a little prank for our tardy sensei." Naruto grinned.

"Hmph, like a Jonin would fall for that." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah." Kaguya agreed s she pulled a small bottle out of her pouch and tossed it to Naruto. "Add this to it."

"Eh, what's…?" Naruto began only to stop as a wide grin stretched his face. "Brilliant!"

"Yes, I am." Kaguya smirked as she leaned back in her seat to get some more shut-eye.

A few minutes later, she was awoken by the arrival of Kakashi who was not covered in not just chalk dust but also sparkling pink glitter.

"My first impression of you…" Kakashi began blandly "is that I hate you."

"That's fine, you're only Sasuke's type so there's only one broken heart here." Kaguya yawned.

" **What?"** Sasuke demanded, glaring at her in embarrassment and outrage.

"…Er, meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi instructed before poof-ing away, revealing to have been a Kage Bunshin as the dust and glitter floated to the ground.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was staring a bit warily at the three Genin before him, Sasuke in particular.

"So, let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi suggested. "I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… dreams for the future… hmm… and I have lots of hobbies." He eye-smiled at the looks Sasuke and Naruto were giving him.

"He like's reading porn, he hates losing teammates, his hobbies are reading porn and staring at the memorial monument and his dream for the future is probably to actually get laid rather then just read about it." Kaguya deadpanned.

"…Why don't you tell us about yourself next, hm?" Kakashi suggested with a twitching eye.

"Sure. My name is Kaguya Uchiha. I like training, sleeping and ramen. I dislike traitors and idiots. My hobbies are private." Kaguya smiled pleasantly.

"And your dreams?" Kakashi prodded.

"Hm, rebuilding the Uchiha clan, though that's more of a project then a dream… I don't know, world domination maybe?" she shrugged.

"World domination?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"If you dream, you might as well aim high." Kaguya remarked.

"Hmph, I can get behind that." The silver haired Jonin eye-smiled. "Next, blondie." He instructed and kept a careful eye on the Uchiha girl during Naruto's enthusiastic introduction. "Hokage, eh?" he mussed toward the blond. "And last but not least, broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The avenger began. "I don't have any likes and I have many dislikes. I don't have a dream, but an ambition. I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain man." He said darkly.

"I see." Kakashi mussed. _"Isn't he a ball of sunshine. And from the looks of it his sister is not too happy with his plans."_ He noticed the look Kaguya was giving her twin.

"Well then…" Kakashi got the meeting back on track and revealed the existence of the Genin Test, and how only 30% passed before leaving after suggesting them not to eat breakfast.

 _Timeskip – Next day, 9 a.m. AKA three hours after appointed meeting time_

Appearing in a Shunshin before his students-to-be, Kakashi greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning, everyone!" the Jonin eye-smiled.

" **You're late!"** Naruto screamed while the two Uchiha glared.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied. "At any rate, here's the deal." He took out a clock and set the timer to noon. "You have until noon to take these two bells from me. Those who don't manage it will be sent back to the Academy for another year. Also, I brought lunches. So if you fail, I'll tie you up to those stumps and eat it in front of you." He placed the two lunches on another of the stumps.

In response to his words, Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs growled and they glared at the Jonin in irritation.

"Good thing I ate a large breakfast." Kaguya smirked.

"But sensei said not to eat breakfast!" Naruto pointed at her accusingly.

"Nope, he merely said we could throw up if we did." Kaguya corrected. "Still, I'd rather throw up then be took hungry to do anything. Besides." She smirked "Like he said yesterday, he isn't out sensei yet, nor are we Genin yet. So I have no obligation to obey any of his orders until then."

"…You're a shrewd one, aren't you?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"It's called looking underneath the underneath. You should try it sometimes." Kaguya offered innocently.

" _I practically coined that phrase!"_ Kakashi twitched before shaking his head. "At any rate, if you want to pass, come at me with the intent to kill."

As soon a he finished that, Naruto drew a kunai and charged at the Jonin… on to find himself captured, with a kunai held to the back of his skull.

"I didn't say start." Kakashi pleasantly informed them.

"So? We're training to be ninja. Cheating is our game." Kaguya pointed out as Naruto carefully backed away to his teammates.

"True enough." Kakashi chuckled. "Now start."

At the point, Sasuke darted for cover behind the tree line, Kaguya disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto…

"You and me, right here, right now!" the blond proclaimed as he pointed at a sweat-dropping Kakashi.

" _Wow, this is actually sad."_ Kaguya observed after receiving the memories of her Kage Bunshin as she watched from her Kamui dimension as Naruto got his but kicked and poked by Kakashi, the Kage Bunshin proving to be a weakness as much as they were a trump card. Then she watched as Kakashi searched for her, only to then give up, before going to engage Sasuke in a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu fight. _"Now's my chance."_ she returned to the physical world by the three stumps on which the clock and the lunches stood.

A few minutes later, the alarm went off just as Naruto was preparing to eat one of the lunches.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi eye-smiled as he caught the blond in the act.

Soon enough, Naruto was tied to the middle wooden post while the two Uchiha was leaning against the other two.

"Well, you two look hungry." Kakashi remarked as he eyed Sasuke and Naruto. "As for passing…well, there's no need for you three to go back to the Academy."

"Then! Then!" Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke sighed in relief. Kaguya remained impassive. "All three of us…!"

"Yup, that's right! All three of you should quit as ninja." Kakashi declared with a tone of finality.

" **Quit as ninja?!"** Naruto screamed. **"What does that mean?"** he demanded as he struggled in his binds **"Ok! Ok! So we didn't get the bells but… why do we have to quit?"**

"Because all of you… are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja." Kakashi declared as an enraged Sasuke lunged at him, only to find himself restrained with Kakashi sitting on him a second later. "That's why you're a punk." Kakashi concluded.

"Oi, oi!" Kaguya frowned.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja, huh?" Kakashi asked in a deadly voice. "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this exercise?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked clueless while Kaguya yawned, drawing Kakashi's ire.

"Basically, you guys don't know the answer to this test." Kakashi concluded.

"Answer?" Naruto tilted his head and Kaguya closed her eyes, repressing a grimace at his stupidity.

"Yes, the answer that lets you pass this test." Kakashi patiently explained.

" **Ugh! Well, tell us the answer already!"** Naruto erupted.

"Teamwork." Kaguya said it before Kakashi could. "It's asking the impossible for a newly graduated Genin to be able to steal from a Jonin, never mind defeat him in battle. Three Genin working together, however, might have managed to distract him long enough to manage it."

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, his satisfaction at the answer rather muted by the suspicious look he was giving her.

" **B-But! There's only two bells!"** Naruto erupted. **"Even if we used teamwork, one of us would still fail! What teamwork, we would have ended up fighting for the bells between us!"**

"That was the purpose of the bells." Kakashi said. "To see if you had what it takes to work together to achieve a common goal, even if you might end up enemies later on. Yet you guys…" he shook his head in disgust. "You, Naruto! You were just running around by yourself! Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do… everything yourself." Both boys scowled. "The duties are done by the team. Of course, superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is _Teawork_." He glared at Kaguya. "Kaguya, you knew the goal of this test from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Of course." Kaguya shrugged. "It was easy to look through the files of the teams you failed in the past and find out what you found them lacking in."

"Then why didn't you help your teammates?" Kakashi demanded angrily. "Actually, what were you even doing during the test?"

"I was watching you fight Naruto and Sasuke." Kaguya replied like it was obvious. "Knowing that we were supposed to have a chance by using teamwork is nice and all, but without knowing how you fight and without a proper plan, all we would have achieved with our teamwork would have been being dysfunctional together." Kaguya closed he eyes. "Besides, just going to these two and telling them they can't do it by themselves? Unlike you who clearly haven't even bothered to properly read our files, I actually know these idiots personally. They might have potential to be great Shinobi, but at this point they're a couple of proud individualistic brats."

"Hm." Kakashi mused. "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. For example…" he placed a kunai at Sasuke's neck "Kaguya! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" he commanded.

" **What?"** Naruto screamed while looking nervously at Kaguya… who yawned.

"Kakashi, we've been over this already. Until I'm legally a ninja, I don't take orders from you." Kaguya said in a bored voice.

"Sigh… fine." Kakashi sighed as he withdrew his kunai and got off Sasuke. "But the point is that is a hostage is take, you will have to make tough choices and then possibly die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." He informed them as he walked over to the memorial monument. "Look at all these names carved on this stone. These are ninja that are recognized as heroes of this village."

" **Hey, hey, hey!"** Naruto erupted and Kaguya closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come from the look in his eyes **"I've decided to get my name carved there too! Hero! That's what I'll become!"**

"But… the aren't just normal heroes." Kakashi said cryptically.

"Oh yeah, what kind are they?" Naruto asked.

"…They are all heroes who died on duty." Kakashi replied calmly.

This struck dumb both Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is a memorial… my best friend's name is also carved here…" Kakashi quietly informed them. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he turned to them once more. "You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells." He smirked. "Sasuke, Kaguya, you two can eat. But don't give any to Naruto since he tried to eat the bentos by himself earlier. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here, got it?!"

"Yeah, Sure. But before that, Kakashi, can I have a look at those bells?" Kaguya spoke up.

"Oh? Why's that. Planning on trapping them or something?" Kakashi inquired.

"No, I just want to inspect them a bit. They're the same that the Nidaime, Sandaime, Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Yondaime used to test their teams before you, right?"

"Hm…" Kakashi eyed her for a few seconds before taking the bells and tossing them to the last female Uchiha. "I'll check them before I let you try again, so don't bother with any tricks." _"I'll check with my Sharingan, this girl is much more then she appears."_ He mentally decided before disappearing from the clearing.

"Hm, to think these little things have such history." Kaguya mused as she carefully looked at the bells. Then she took out a kunai and cut Naruto loose.

"Ah, right! He didn't say anything about freeing me!" Naruto exclaimed only to blink as he caught the bell she tossed at him, Sasuke doing the same.

"Hold onto those until I say otherwise, okay?" Kaguya told them before tossing them each one of the two lunches. "Now eat, or you won't have any strength. Kakashi isn't here to see you."

"But… what about you?" Naruto hesitated.

"I told you I ate a big breakfast." Kaguya reminded.

"Oh, right!" Naruto grinned brightly as he opened the package and began inhaling the food, just as Sasuke was.

Seconds later, Kakashi appeared before them releasing a mild killing intent.

" **What is this?"** Kakashi demanded in a demonic voice as he glared at them **"You guys…"**

"We all pass." Kaguya's deadpan voice killed the atmosphere.

Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"The goal was to get the bells." Kaguya reminded. "I got them from you, and Naruto and Sasuke got them from me. So we all achieved the goal of this test."

"I didn't start the second test yet." Kakashi pointed out.

"What's the point of starting a second test when the first one never ended?" Kaguya smirked smugly.

"…What?" Kakashi blinked.

"Why don't you go ahead and dispel the genjutsu I placed on that clock?" Kaguya suggested.

Suspicions forming in his mind, Kakashi did just that and suddenly, I was no longer 12:30, but rather 11:15.

"For shame, Kakashi, missing such an obvious trap." Kaguya shook her head in amusement. "And to think I even went as far as give you a hint: to look underneath the underneath."

"I know that!" Kakashi twitched.

"I'm telling you because you don't know." Kaguya told him in a very smug voice.

Naruto couldn't help it, he cracked up at the look on Kakashi's face as his own words were thrown into his face. Even Sasuke was grinning.

"…You are an evil little girl." Kakashi concluded.

"Ah, he has seen the light!" Kaguya mockingly clapped her hands.

"Alright, alright, enough picking on your sensei." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"T-Then…!" Naruto did not dare say it.

"Yes, you all pass." Kakashi confirmed with an eye-smile. "Still, while it was a clever plan, it was rather unreliable since it depended on me giving you the bells." He told Kaguya, hoping to knock her down a few pegs.

"Or I could have activated the Raiton tags that I've stuck to the back of your legs and your lower back, paralyzing you long enough to walk over and take the bells." Kaguya replied sweetly.

Slowly, Kakashi patted himself down in the indicated locations and indeed found sealing tags there.

"It's safe to remove them now." Kaguya nodded indulgingly.

"…Why didn't you try to take the bells if you got close enough to apply these tags without me noticing?" Kakashi asked as he removed the three tags, eyeing them carefully.

"They're bells. They might have made noise and blown my cover. That or they might have been trapped." Kaguya shrugged. "Or even fakes for the matter."

"…Impressive." Kakashi nodded. "To tell the truth, I was going to pass you anyway once you decided to share your lunch with Naruto despite my warnings." He admitted. "You guys are the first. Everyone else would do exactly what I told them, like morons… Ninja must see underneath the underneath…" his eyebrow twitched at the smirks all three Genin were giving him, but he decided to continued to the most important point. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash… but you know what? Those who abandon their comrades are lower then trash." He declared.

" _He's… pretty cool…"_ Naruto thought.

"The survival exercise ends here! You all pass!" Kakashi declared with a thumbs-up. "Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will begin its duties!"

" **Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"** Naruto cheered.

"Kakashi… are you having a Gai moment?" Kaguya asked curiously the Jonin who was still in that pose.

Kakashi's eye bulged and he quickly put his hands behind his back, trying to act casual.

"Oh, wait till he hears about his rival's _Flames of Youth burning brightly_." Kaguya smirked evilly.

"…Can we negotiate?" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I'll consider it…" Kaguya began "If you treat us to ramen at Ichiraku's. All we can eat."

Kakashi winced and quickly tried to weight it in his head: the lasting humiliation of following Gai's example VS the temporary emptying of his wallet by treating Naruto to ramen. With a sigh, he realized it was never a choice to be made.

"Fine."

 _Timeskip – four hours later, Hokage's office_

It was rather lifeless Kakashi that arrived for the Jonin sensei meeting in the Hokage's office. What drew even more attention then his condition was that he was _early!_ By a couple minutes, true, but that was still a novelty. More then a couple of those present worriedly glanced outside to see if the sky was falling or the like.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's begin." The Sandaime decided. "What are the verdicts for the Genin tests?"

Quickly enough, the Jonin assigned teams 1 through 6 declared that their teams had failed, only for Kakashi to be the one to break the mold by pronouncing Team 7 a passed. Sarutobi, after a curious look at the silver haired Jonin, decided to hold his curiosity for now and continued the meeting, with Kurenai and Asuma declaring Teams 8 and 10 as passed as well. Dismissing all but the now official Jonin sensei, Sarutobi stared at Kakashi for a few moments.

"Are you feeling alright, Kakashi? Do you need medical assistance?" the Hokage inquired.

"No… it's just… Kaguya _persuaded_ me to treat the whole team to Ichiraku's after they passed. All they could eat." Kakashi grimaced.

"Wow… what did she blackmail you with?" Kurenai asked in awe. "Whatever it was, I doubt it was worth it. I know for a fact that she can eat more ramen in one sitting then even Uzumaki."

"I could have used that bit of information a few hours ago." Kakashi slumped. "I'll be eating cup ramen myself until my next paycheck."

"I see." The Sandaime smothered a grin. "What about their Test? How did they do?"

"Or rather how did Kaguya manipulate you into passing them." Kurenai remarked dryly. "Did she threaten to burn your Icha Icha? Did she place an explosive tag in your underwear?"

"She tricked me into believing that the test was over by making the alarm clock go off more then an hour earlier and hiding her work under a genjutsu." Kakashi cut her off. "Then she tricked me into handing her the bells so she can have a look at them, what with their history. Though she also had a backup plan involving Raiton tags ready to paralyze me."

"Knowing her, she likely had a dozen more backup plans, each more dangerous then the one before." Kurenai shook her head.

"Perhaps." Kakashi grimaced, resolving to check the two options she had named, involving his Icha Icha and his underwear, as soon as he got home. "Overall, she knows what she's doing, both regarding herself and her teammates. She knew they would be unwilling to work together on her words alone so she set things up so that they would achieve the goal by using only a bit of teamwork: Naruto and Sasuke fighting me in order for her to assess me and distract me to set her traps, and she giving the finishing touch and giving a bell to each of her teammates, so they each 'got a bell' as was my requirement for passing, since I said nothing of keeping the bells." He explained, closing his eyes. "I admit to not have given it my all, doing so against Genin would be unfair, but… she's good. _Very_ good. _Too_ good for a Genin. Even without taking into account her combat skills since she did not need to display any, she's easily Chunin material. Why is she only now graduating the Academy?"

"Sigh… politics, mostly." The Sandaime let out a heavy breath. "She could have graduated when she was nine, maybe even at eight, but for another Uchiha prodigy to appear so soon after the previous one, Itachi, did what he did…"

"The village would have been in an uproar." Asuma sighed.

"And then some." The Sandaime agreed. "So she held back, deciding to graduate with her age group. She even withdrew from the Academy for a time to take care of clan business, thus dropping further under the radar."

"Why this year though?" Kakashi inquired. "Because it was her age group? If she wanted to, she could have waited another year to lower suspicions further."

"There are several reasons for that." The Sandaime lit his pipe. "Graduating with her age group would indeed guarantee to most of the village that she is not beyond what the other clan heir in her age group can reach. Also, as much as she wants to hide her skills, it would be shameful if the Uchiha Clan Head was surpassed by her twin brother, and considering that her appointment as Clan Head was due to her skill surpassing Sasuke's, it would call the succession in question, which she does not want." He closed his eyes "Then there's the fact that she _needed_ to be on a team with Naruto and Sasuke in order to fulfill the missions I assigned her."

"What missions?" Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"The same you have." The Sandaime met his gaze "To subdue Naruto and Sasuke should they become a danger to the village or to themselves. With her mature Sharingan, it's within her power."

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't…" Kakashi began protesting.

"Naruto is not a flight risk." The Hokage nodded. "However, it is well known that the malice that permeates the chakra of the Biiju often clouds the minds of even experienced Jinchuriki. Someone like Naruto who never used it before and then suddenly calls on it by instinct in the heat of battle when his life is endangered or his emotions maxed… we cannot expect him to maintain full control of his actions, regardless of what he is like normally. The Kyubi in particular is called a mass of pure hatred for a reason."

"And Sasuke?" Kurenai inquired for Kakashi's benefit, though she already knew the answer.

"Sasuke, however, **is** a flight risk. And Kaguya knows it all too well." The Hokage sighed. "After the Massacre, he became obsessed with power and killing Itachi, and nothing the mind walkers that have worked on him will change it. I know that it may appear that Kaguya did not do much to help him, however it's her very absence from Sasuke's daily life that allowed him to heal somewhat. Since a young age, Sasuke has had an inferiority complex, what with having the prodigy Itachi as his older brother. Kaguya being recognized by their parents as superior to him, so soon after the damage the Massacre did to him… it was another heavy blow."

"And Kaguya could not do as much as she wanted to help since it would lower the shaky standing of the Uchiha clan further, which would in turn endanger both her and Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"Now though, with Sasuke becoming a ninja, we cannot coddle him any longer." The Sandaime decided. "We will observe his development and if it comes to it, Kaguya has agreed to have his chakra sealed. By their parents' will, as long as he either become a Jonin or has sired a heir by the time he turns twenty, Sasuke can still become the Uchiha head. He would still be able to rebuild his clan, and even set up Itachi's death the same way Kaguya is doing so now, by sending skilled assassins after him. He would not be as satisfied as he would by doing the deed himself, but we decided he would be content enough should it come down to it."

"And if they become a problem at the same time, I can handle one while Kaguya handles the other, huh?" Kakashi mussed. "I don't like it."

"Neither do we. If we had it our way, however, neither the Kyubi attack not the Uchiha Massacre would have happened, and both those boys would have grown up happily with their parents. But that is just wishful thinking." The Sandaime sighed.

"Hey, pops…" Asuma began slowly "If you assigned her to be on guard to subdue the Kyubi should it surface… does that mean you told her about Naruto's Jinchuriki status?"

"There was no need." The aged Hokage grimaced. "It appears that my law regarding Naruto and the Kyubi was even more flawed then we thought, considering that Kaguya had put it all together even before the Massacred and had her mother confirm it, thereby sidestepping the law. And those that oppose Naruto have obviously managed to violate the spirit of the law even though they abided by its letter."

After a contemplative silence, the old man shook his head.

"What of Naruto and Sasuke's performance in the test?" the Kage asked.

"Like I said, they needed Kaguya tricking them into sorta working together. Individually, Sasuke is admittedly impressive for a new Genin, though nothing I haven't seen before. Naruto… well, he had a lot of imagination and stamina, and with his Kage Bunshin he could achieve much in the future… but right now he's a dumbass. I'll have to work on it." Kakashi sighed.

"Good. Kurenai, how did you team perform?" the Sandaime turned his attention to the Kunoichi.

"Very good. They tracked me down and managed to each tag me once as I have instructed by working rather well together." The red eyed Jonin remarked. "There are still plenty of kinks to work on, not limited to the reaction Akamaru has to Shino's bugs, but they can become a cohesive unit with proper training."

"Good, good." The old man nodded in satisfaction. "And...?"

"Shikamaru made a plan and Ino and Choji helped him execute it pretty well. There's room for improvement, but unlike with Kakashi's team they already trust each other due to growing up together rather closely. They still have their big flaws, with Shikamaru's laziness, Ino's temper and fangirl tendencies and Choji being touchy about his weight, but with time they could equal, if not surpass, their fathers." Asuma explained.

"Perfect. That's all I need to know. You're dismissed." The Sandaime smiled.

 **A.N.: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Negima, Naruto or any other universes used in this story.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Revelations & Making Waves in the Land of Waves**

While the Jonin sensei had a meeting with the Hokage, Kaguya had shown up at Naruto's apartment soon after he had arrived there himself.

"Eh, Kaguya?" the blond looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you, of course." Kaguya walked past him, letting herself in.

"Oh. About what?" Naruto tilted his head, looking a bit embarrassed by the mess that was his apartment.

"About you." Kaguya sighed as she leaned against the wall, motioning for Naruto to seat down. "What do you know about yourself, Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"About you skills, about having the Kyubi sealed in you, about your family, stuff like that." Kaguya explained.

"Well…" Naruto seemed uncomfortable "I'm an orphan, you know that, so I don't know anything about my parents. And all I know about the Kyubi is that the Yondaime sealed it in me."

"I thought as much." Kaguya sighed. "And your skills?"

"Well, I'm not good at Genjutsu." Naruto grumbled. "I'm pretty good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

"So you say." Kaguya remarked dryly. "Here's the deal, Naruto: as a ninja, you suck something awful."

"Hey!" the blond protested.

"Shut up and listen." Kaguya cut him of darkly. "Your genjutsu skill does not exist, neither in casting or dispelling them. Your Ninjutsu is adequate, but nothing special. And your Taijutsu is brawling at most."

"So what?" Naruto scowled.

"It means that on the first mission we'll have that requires fighting against enemy ninja, you will die. Probably before you even notice you were attacked." Kaguya said in annoyance. "As you are now, you're a liability to Team 7."

"What do you want, Kaguya?" Naruto glared.

He had never been really close to the female Uchiha despite her helping him out every once in a while, though it was less about her and more about Sasuke being her brother. But right now she was seriously pissing him off.

"I want you to live past puberty, you bloody fool!" Kaguya exclaimed angrily. "And the way you're going, you're dead meat! The Sandaime is old, brat, he won't be around forever to baby-sit you. In other villages, some of your pranks could have gotten you imprisoned for years, if not killed on the spot. Hell, even in Konoha, if it wasn't for the Sandaime protecting you any of the clans you pranked would have had you executed on grounds of attempted theft of clan secrets! Fucking **grow up** , you brainless brat!"

Naruto was struck dumb, feeling more then a little ashamed and just as scared by what the Uchiha was telling him.

"B-But… why would the old man…" he paused, a thought appearing in his mind "The Kyubi."

"In part." Kaguya allowed. "After all, while your death would also kill the Kyubi, it would only be temporary. Biiju like the Kyubi are not killable, being made entirely of chakra. Depending on how much chakra they have, it can take between a year and ten for a Biiju to reform." She explained. "But mostly, it was due to him caring for you as much as he would for his grandson. He was close to your parents and likely saw them as family as well."

"Oh…" Naruto sighed in relief before noticing something "Wait, the old man knew my parents?"

"Yes. A Kage tends to know the ninja under his employ." Kaguya smirked.

"W-Who were they?" Naruto trembled.

"And that brings us to the real reason I came here." Kaguya nodded. "I will make a deal with you: I want you to move in the Uchiha Compound in a house near mine. In addition, you will agree to train under me. I mean this seriously: if I tell you to do something when it comes to training, you do it, no questions asked unless you don't understand how to do it." She glared at him. "And in exchange, I will tell you about your mother and stuff about having the Kyubi sealed in you."

"…And my father?" Naruto trembled.

"Not yet. Maybe when you're older." Kaguya shook her head. "As you are now, knowing about your father will do more harm then good."

"…Alright." Naruto nodded, deciding not to test his luck.

"Good. Here's a few containment scrolls, you know how to use them." Kaguya took out a small scroll and from it unsealed several larger scrolls. "Pack all your stuff into them. Food, furniture, tools, books, clothes, everything other then furniture that you own, put it in those scrolls. While you do that, I'll go have a chat with your landlord. Just leave the key on the kitchen table, don't bother locking the door when your leave. I'll be waiting for you at the Uchiha Compound." She instructed as she left.

Heading straight to the landlord's apartment on the ground floor, she knocked a couple times before waiting for an answer.

"What?" a middle aged man bearing a scowl answered as he opened the door, his words slightly slurred as he reeked of alcohol.

"I want to have a little chat with you regarding one of your tenants." Kaguya smiled dangerously as she calmly pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, she left with a document pertaining to the end of lease of Naruto's apartment and a nice stack of ryo, both Naruto's deposit as well as money that Naruto should have received in the past, either for not receiving hot water at times or for all the repairs he had to do out of his own pocket when the landlord should have done so.

Soon enough, she reached her compound and not long after Naruto showed up with a backpack holding the scrolls that contained all his possessions.

"Here, these are yours, from your former landlord." Kaguya handed him the documents and money.

"T-This is more then my deposit!" Naruto's eyes bulged at the thick stack of ryo.

"Apparently, you did some maintenance and repairs that the landlord should have been responsible for. So I _persuaded_ him to reimburse you for them." Kaguya smiled sweetly, making the blond shudder. "Come on, I'll show you your new house."

"About that… how much rent will you…" Naruto began.

"You won't be paying me any rent. Just keep the place clean and that's enough. You will only pay me for the utilities, like water and electricity, monthly, depending on how much you use up." Kaguya explained.

"Is that really alright?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto, look around." Kaguya sighed. "You see this place? I own it all. If I say it's alright, then it's alright."

"…What about the rest of the Uchiha? Like your and Sasuke's parents." Naruto asked curiously.

"Sasuke and I are the only Uchiha left in Konoha. The rest died around five years ago." Kaguya replied.

"Oh." Naruto shut up, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, I got over it, mostly." Kaguya assured him. "Just try to avoid mentioning it around Sasuke, he's quite unpleasant when the subject comes up. He even moved out of the compound because of it."

"Wait, you live here alone?" Naruto looked at her in shock.

"No, I have a few people working for me living here as well." Kaguya smiled. "Sakura, for example lives here since her mother and aunt work for me. Three other people live here for the same reason. Actually, regarding that… you are now the only guy that lives here so you better watch it. If I hear about you perving on any of us girls, I will cut your balls off and stick them in your nostrils." She threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" a pale Naruto exclaimed.

"Good. Now here we are." she announced as they stopped in front of a single-story house. It was not extravagant or anything, but it was certainly at least twice as big as Naruto's old apartment. "Here's the keys. Go in and have your clones begin unpacking. I need to pick up something from my house to help with the explanations I promised you."

"Okay." A wide-eyed Naruto replied dumbly as he stared at the house.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kaguya headed home and quickly collected the huge scroll that held all the Uzumaki-related stuff she had, plus what else she had found of use in Uzhushiogakure ruins; of course, she had made copies of it all for her own use, but she felt it was right to Naruto to have the originals.

Returning to Naruto's new residence, she saw him sitting dumbly at the kotatsu while Kage Bunshin ran around setting things up.

"Yo, I got it." Kaguya placed the scroll on the table.

"W-What the hell is this thing! It's like twice as big as the Forbidden Scroll!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This, Naruto, is part of your inheritance." Kaguya said seriously.

"W-What?" Naruto stared in shock.

"Okay, it'll be best if I start at the beginning. I won't go into much details since I know that will bore you quickly, but you should know a bit about this." Kaguya mussed. "First of all, originally, humans didn't have chakra."

"W-What?" Naruto stared in shock.

"Don't interrupt me." Kaguya scowled. "As I was saying, humans did not have chakra. The only source of chakra in the whole world was a humongous tree that pierced the clouds. Legend says it got that big by feeding on the blood of the people that were killed during all the wars in the past." Kaguya paused and after a checking that Naruto was paying attention, she continued. "The tree made one single fruit every thousand years or so, but that fruit was forbidden to be eaten. But around a thousand years ago a woman named Kaguya broke the taboo and ate the fruit, becoming the first person to have chakra."

"Was she strong?" Naruto leaned forward in interest.

"The strongest ever." Kaguya chuckled darkly. "All the Kage in every nation ever put together would have been a nuisance at best to her. She was terrifying." She shook her head. "Anyway, at first she had good intentions, using her new powers to bring peace to the world. She was called the Rabbit Goddess because of that, and because she had two horns growing out of her head that looked like rabbit ears."

"Horns?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Kaguya was not exactly human." Kaguya shrugged. "She was close enough though. But regardless what she was, the world found out soon enough why it was forbidden to eat the Chakra Fruit." Kaguya said grimly. "Her power got to her head, turning her into a tyrant that ended up called the Demon. She used her powers to either enslave or outright kill those who opposed her." She paused. "Over time though, she gave birth to two baby boys, twins. Both inherited the power of chakra from her. Now, records got a bit vague here, but at some point the Shinju, that huge tree, reacted to other people having chakra and transformed into a huge monster with ten tails that ate Kaguya and began destroying all in its path. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura, Kaguya's sons, fought and defeated the monster, using a powerful sealing jutsu to rip all chakra from the monster and seal it into Hagoromo while the empty corpse was imprisoned into a humongous prison that we today call the moon."

"Seriously? They made the moon?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Yep. Anyway, with the power he got from the monster sealed inside him, Hagoromo spread the teachings of chakra to humanity, giving them chakra, earning him the title Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths. Eventually though, like his mother before him, he had children, two boys. The elder was Indra and the younger was Asura. As time passed, it became apparent that Indra was too solitary and arrogant, relying on his power only to do things, while Asura chose to cooperate with others, working with them to make up for his weaknesses. Because of this, the Sage entrusted his legacy to Asura when he died, which made Indra jealous, causing him to rebel against Asura and made them go their separate ways, with Indra founding the Uchiha Clan while Asura founded the Senju clan."

"Wow… so the Uchiha and the Senju… the clans that founded Konoha… are cousins?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yep." Kaguya confirmed. "And it was Indra and Asura's disagreement that was the true cause of the conflict between the Uchiha and the Senju since then. But there is more to Hagoromo. You see, before he died, the Sage decided to split the chakra of the Juubi within him and split it into nine separate creatures, the Nine Biiju, from the One Tailed Raccoon to the Nine Tailed Fox."

"So… the Sage made the Biiju? Why?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well, for one thing, when he died the Juubi would have been revived so he could not leave it as it was." Kaguya shrugged. "For another, the Biiju were not that bad at the beginning. They only got so malicious over the centuries, probably from all the wars they witnessed."

"I see…" Naruto said, though Kaguya could tell he did not understand yet.

"At any rate, after Konoka was founded Madara Uchiha disagreed with the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and left the village. He found the Kyubi and used his Sharingan to brainwash it into his puppet."

"Sharingan?" Naruto blinked, only to recoil when Kaguya's royal purple eyes turned crimson with three black tomoe spinning in them around the pupil.

"These eyes. It's a power passed through blood, from parent to child, in the Uchiha Clan, with Indra having it first." Kaguya explained. "It can do many things, cast Genjutsu through eye contact among them."

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Anyway, Madara used the Kyubi to fight the Shodaime Hokage, however the Shodaime got help from his wife, Mito Uzumaki." Kaguya smirked.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yep. In truth, the Uzumaki clan was formed from a branch of the Senju clan that chose to no longer fight in the Clan Wars from the past and settled on the island of Uzushio, eventually forming Uzushiogakure and later helping the Senju and the Uchiha found Konoha." Kaguya smirked. "The members of the Uzumaki Clan were famous for their strong chakra and large reserves that allowed them to live longer lives them most people, leading to Uzushiogakure being called the Village of Immortality by some. They were also famous for their Fuinjutsu. And it was Fuinjutsu that Mito Uzumaki used, sealing the Kyubi within herself, becoming its Jinchuriki."

"So… I'm not the first one to have the Kyubi sealing in him?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Nope. You're the third." Kaguya confirmed. "Mito-sama lived a long life, but eventually she grew old. So according to the treaty between Konoha and Uzushio, an Uzumaki with particularly strong chakra was sent to grow up in Konoha. She went through the Konoha Ninja Academy and when she nearly graduated and Mito was near death, the Kyubi was transferred from Mito to your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto repeated slowly, tasting the words. "What… What was she like?" he asked timidly.

"Well, I obviously don't have first hand information…" Kaguya cleared her throat "But she was a lot like you. Chronic prankster, ramen addiction, touchy about her height…" she trailed off, opening the large scroll and unsealing a red album which she opened and showed Naruto. "She's the redhead." She added as Naruto looked at the class photo. "When she was younger, due to the shape of her face and her red hair, some kids called her Tomato." Kaguya paused for effect. "Then she kicked their asses so bad they were in the hospital for months. That got her called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero from then on." She smirked. "She became a strong Kunoichi, specializing in Taijutsu and her specialized Ninjutsu that involved Chakra Chains made of her special chakra through which she could create powerful barriers and seals."

"Awesome." Naruto whispered as he went through a few more photos of Kushina.

"I have those photos from my mother." Kaguya nodded towards the album. "She was close to Kushina-san, she was actually my godmother, as my mother was yours."

"Your mom was my godmother?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Yeah. From what I understand, she tried to adopt you when you were younger but the Hokage and the Council forbid it." Kaguya sighed. "You see, since the last person to control the Kyubi was Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan fell under suspicion for causing the Kyubi attack."

"Hey… if the Kyubi was sealed in my mother… how…?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Unfortunately, there is a weakness in all seals of female Jinchuriki: they became weaker during childbirth." Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry though, that was not how the Kyubi was released. You see, because of the danger of the seal failing, Kushina-san gave birth to you outside the village, with the Sandaime's wife, Biwako-san, and the ANBU Commander at the time helping with the delivery, while the Yondaime ensured that the Kyubi did not escape in the process. There were also two ANBU squads standing guard outside to make sure nobody interfered. Unfortunately, they failed." Kaguya sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"We can't say much since everyone present besides yourself are dead, but the investigation that followed revealed that all the ANBU and Biwako-san were killed, a single fatal strike each. Also, the birthing chamber was still intact so the Kyubi was not released there. What we know for sure though is that the culprit soon summoned the Kyubi within Konoha just like Madara did when he fought the Shodaime. You heard about the battle in class, our ninja led by the Sandaime drove the Kyubi out of Konoha and then the Yondaime showed up, immobilized the Kyubi with his Boss Summon, the toad Gamabunta, and then teleported the Kyubi away to where you and your mother were. There, Kushina-san used her Chakra Chains to tie down the Kyubi and form a barrier so it won't escapee, and then the Yondaime fucked up." Kaguya scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned. Yes, he was rather upset with the Yondaime Hokage for condemning him to a lonely life, but he still respected the man for his achievements if nothing else.

"Naruto, you were practically born as a perfect Jinchuriki candidate." Kaguya said bluntly. "Not only did you inherit Kushina-san's special chakra, but you also had the Kyubi's chakra flowing through your body for nine months before you were born. That made you more resistant to the Kyubi's chakra then anyone in the village. The Yondaime did not consider that." She shook her head in disappointment. "Rather then seal the whole Kyubi in you, he used a forbidden jutsu at the cost of his life to summon the Shinigami and rip the Kyubi in half, sealing the Yin half in himself before using a powerful seal called the Hakke Fuin to seal the Yang half in you. He could have simply sealed it whole in you and survived, but made a mistake and killed himself pointlessly."

"Oh." Naruto blinked.

"Show me your abdomen a bit." Kaguya requested. "I want to see the seal."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at her curiously as he raised his jacket and T-shirt.

"Mold some chakra while watching your abdomen." Kaguya instructed.

Obeying, Naruto formed a Ran handsign and widened his eyes as the black markings phased into existence around his navel.

"This is the seal the holds the Kyubi." Kaguya nodded. "Right now, it's perfectly tight, only allowing a small filtered stream of the Kyubi's chakra to flow through you, increasing your reserves and healing rate further. In the future though, the seal will begin to weaken slightly, allowing you to draw on more of the Kyubi's chakra. Don't do that without proper supervision though, since unlike the bit that you're getting now that's filtered, large amounts of the Kyubi's chakra will hold its will as well, allowing it to influence you."

"The seal will weaken?" Naruto trembled.

"Don't worry, there is a Key to the seal using which the seal can be tightened back without much issue, though only the Hokage knows where it is." Kaguya assured him. "In other words, don't be afraid to take some chakra from the Kyubi for a quick boost, but don't drown in it, or you'll die."

"O-Okay." Naruto stuttered.

"At any rate, enough about the Kyubi for now." Kaguya sighed.

"Right! What happened to mom?" Naruto demanded.

"She died after the Kyubi was sealed in you." Kaguya sighed. "You see, when the Biiju is extracted, the container dies. Your mother only managed to hold on a little longer because her life force is naturally stronger as an Uzumaki. I'll take you to see her grave soon, if you want. Just… don't tell anyone about what you know, okay? Your mother had quite a few enemies, and they may target you to get revenge on her."

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto nodded dumbly, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Also, the Uzumaki clan… there's no easy way to say this, but they were wiped out." Kaguya sighed again. "Due to their powerful skills, they became feared and Iwa, Kiri and Kumo allied for a joint attack that completely destroyed Uzushiogakure. There were no survivors, though I'm certain there were a few Uzumaki outside the village like Kushina-san was. Also…" a feral smirk stretched her lips, scaring the blond "Iwa, Kiri and Kumo paid dearly. For every Uzumaki that fell, they took a dozen enemies with them. By the end, three thirds of the armies of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo were wiped out. In fact, it was that battle that triggered the Third Ninja World War. Konoha was furious. You don't realize how close Konoha and Uzushio were. The spiral that was the symbol of Uzushio had been part of Konoha's leaf symbol from the founding of the village, and after Uzushio fell, all Konoha Chunin and Jonin wore the red Uzushio spiral on their vests as a sign of respect for our fallen allies."

"You mean… the mark on the back of my jumpsuit…" Naruto remarked.

"It's your clan symbol." Kaguya nodded. "And speaking of what belongs to your clan… this belongs to you now." She placed the large scroll in his arms. "During my absence from the Academy, I traveled outside Konoha a bit and also passed through the ruins of Uzushio. I collected everything of worth, from jutsu scrolls to weapons, and sealed them in that scroll. Also, I went through the Uchiha archives for anything we have that we picked up from the Uzumaki clan, from Ninjutsu and Taijutsu to Fuinjutsu, even some history books, and made copies for you."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

"Also, I have it on good authority that the Sandaime has something from your mother for when you become Chunin, so train hard, alright?" Kaguya smirked.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned.

"And speaking of training." Kaguya nodded. "I want you up and ready tomorrow at 6. Kakashi is expecting us at 7, but as you've already noticed he tends to be three hours late all the time. So until 10 you'll be training under me. We'll send a Kage Bunshin to wait for Kakashi in case he arrives early, but otherwise we'll be training four hours each morning before team training unless something else happens."

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, one last thing, since we'll be working together from now on." Kaguya added as she got up to leave "I think you're a nice guy, Naruto, if a little annoying. But I'm attracted to girls and girls only. So don't get your hopes up on anything regarding me, nothing will come of it."

"Uh… that's good to know?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Kaguya nodded as she left.

 _Timeskip – next morning, 7 a.m._

"So, now that we're done with these light warming up exercises…" Kaguya cheerfully spoke, utterly ignoring Naruto's groans "We can move on to actual training. Taijutsu training, to be precise. Now, since we know that what you know of the Hakage, the Leaf Shadow style, that the Academy teaches… which is little to nothing… let's just give it up as a lost cause and teach you the Uzuken that Uzushiogakure taught in their Academy. You see, in order to learn the Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu style, it is required to have the Uzuken as a base."

"Uzuken?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yep." Kaguya nodded. "Now, I'll have you look over the scrolls with the kata later for details, but for now I'll just show you."

"Wait, you know Uzuken? But you just said it was from Uzushiogakure." Naruto frowned.

"It was also recorded in the Uchiha archives, among dozens of other Taijutsu styles from all over the Elemental Nations." Kaguya shrugged. "Like I told you last night, the Uchiha and Senju are the oldest ninja clans in the world. Around a thousand years old. Add the fact that the Sharingan memorizes perfectly whatever it sees, and we've managed to gather a lot of jutsu over the years."

"That's… kinda unfair." Naruto scowled.

"And it's unfair that you have enough chakra to make hundreds of Kage Bunshin when almost anyone else your age can't make even one, but you don't see everyone whining about it, do you?" Kaguya shot back. "Life's not fair. Everyone needs to get by with what they have and what they can obtain. Whining about what you lack will only get you killed in the field. For example, you could become one of the greatest Ninjutsu masters in the world with enough training, but at the same time you will never become more then adequate at Genjutsu, the best you can do in that field is learn how to identify and dispel them, casting will be next to impossible for you."

"Okay… so, Uzuken?" Naruto reminded her.

"First of all, what do you know about Kage Bunshin?" Kaguya cut him off. "Do you know why it's a Kinjutsu?"

"Uh… it costs a lot of chakra?" Naruto shrugged.

"That's one of the reasons." Kaguya confirmed. "The other is the mental backlash. You probably didn't notice, but whenever a Kage Bunshin is dispelled the user receives its experiences. In other words, both memories and it's exhaustion. Using this, I want you to make ten Kage Bunshin and have them work through the Kata for Uzuken alongside you. That way, you'll learn ten times faster."

"Whoa! Then I could make a hundred Kage Bunshin and…" Naruto began excitedly.

"And drop dead with your brain leaking out your ears when they dispel." Kaguya coldly interrupted. "I just told you, idiot! The jutsu is forbidden because of the mental backlash. Until now, you've only had the Kage Bunshin stick around for a few minutes at most, so they didn't have much to sent back to you. But since you'll be training for three hours, with a hundred Kage Bunshin that will equal three hundred hours. That's over twelve days! All suddenly crammed in your head! You would die on the spot!"

"Okay! So no hundreds of Kage Bunshin training." Naruto palled.

"Another thing you should know is that no matter how much your Kage Bunshin train physically, your muscles won't get stronger. We're only training with them in Taijutsu so that you can get the Kata down, got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Naruto nodded with a frown.

"One more thing, remember not to have your Bunshin train in multiple things like this, otherwise it will get jumbled when you get the memories. So only Taijutsu, or only Ninjutsu, etc."

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

"Now make those ten Kage Bunshin and do what I do." Kaguya instructed, taking a stance.

 _Timeskip – two months later_

Handing the spawn of evil – Tora – to the Fire Daimyo's wife, Kaguya fell back in line with the rest of Team 7 and waited for the Sandaime to assign them another mission.

After he had found out about Naruto moving into the Uchiha compound, the Sandaime demanded explanations from her and it ended up as an argument within the council chambers with a good number of both the Civilian and Ninja Councils protesting to this arrangement, the Elders merely giving her disapproving looks.

The bottom line, however, was that they could do nothing about it. Naruto was now legally an adult and as such could choose where to reside on his own without anyone having the authority to tell him otherwise, and for all that some of the Ninja Council suspected Kaguya of trying to influence the blond Jinchuriki, she was perfectly allowed to rent the houses within the Uchiha district to anyone she wanted and it was not that odd that she would want her teammate to live nearby.

In the end, the Council grudgingly accepted that and Sarutobi did so as well. He was even less pleased when she told him in private that Naruto now knew about his mother, his clan and their ties to the Kyubi, but he had to admit that the knowledge that other members of his clan, his mother no less, had managed to live relatively normal lives despite their burden would be a great boon to Naruto's mental stability, which was the greatest issue when concerning Jinchuriki. That did not mean he had to like it.

As such, he had gotten some petty revenge by assigning her team to do some of the most hated D-rank missions on a near daily basis… like catching Tora.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she registered what the Hokage had just said.

" _A C-rank?"_ she raised an eyebrow at him, receiving a suggestive look as he motioned to her teammates. _"Well, I suppose it's a good opportunity to test them."_ She shrugged but gave a discrete nod to the old man.

When the old drunk that styled himself as a 'super bridge builder', Tazuna came in and complained about the quality of the escorts, she remembered exactly what this mission would be like.

" _The Demon Brothers, then Zabuza and Haku. All working for Gato to kill Tazuna, while the midget also has an army of bandits waiting to act."_ Kaguya mussed, absently grabbing Naruto by the collar to stop him from attacking Tazuna when the drunk insulted him and his height. _"Got to check if Haku is sealed in this world as well. Is she is, I'll see what I can do. If not, then she'll be a good measuring stick to see how much Naruto has improved. Sasuke too, I suppose."_

 _Next day – on the road to Wave_

The day had begun with the surprise of Kakashi actually showing up at the appointed time which led to several attempts from Kaguya to dispel the _obvious_ genjutsu, much to the Jonin's amusement.

She had gotten along nicely enough with Kakashi since they became a team. Sure, he hadn't actually taught them anything beyond teamwork exercises and their regular training consisted mostly of light spars before going to complete a few D-ranks, but she understood well enough his reasons despite not liking them entirely. On her end, she was obviously above Genin level and beyond her teammates, so teaching her something new – or trying to at least – would further imbalance the team. In Sasuke's case, the need to work with others needed to be pounded into his head along with some loyalty to Konoha. As for Naruto, he actually needed training but as he was currently still catching up with Kaguya's help, she could let it slide for a while longer.

And, seeing the small puddle in the middle of the road – when it had not rained in weeks – she realized that Naruto and Sasuke were about to receive their first real test of ninja ability.

As she expected, the two Kiri missing-nin first targeted Kakashi, seemingly ripping him apart with their shuriken chain before moving on to target Naruto.

The blond momentarily froze up in shock and this earned him a scratch when he managed to finally dodge while Sasuke engaged the other, all after pinning that chain that joined the two to a tree.

Kaguya herself had already positioned herself before Tazuna as soon as the two enemy nin had emerged from the puddle and was now prepared to repel any attacks that the approaching ninja could make.

Kakashi, however, decided that he had seen enough and seemingly took down the two enemies in an instant. As Kakashi was speaking with Tazuna about the truth behind the mission, what with Gato wanting him dead, Kaguya observed her teammates carefully. Sasuke was mostly alright, if a little irked about Kakashi interfering. Naruto however was shaken badly, though less about the danger and more about his own reaction to it. She could not stifle a chuckle when he stabbed his poisoned hand and made an oath to never back down – as expected from the knucklehead.

As the group argued whether they should continue the mission or not, she decided to add her two cents.

"Let's get this over with already." She said loudly, silencing the others as she began walking against towards Wave. "We deliver the old drunk, fend off a few more Chunin, maybe a Jonin, make sure he does not bite the dust while we're there, and then we can go home once he's done building his bridge. Of course, he will have to reimburse Konoha in the near future by paying for the full A-rank mission this is becoming, but other then that this seems rather clean cut to me. What are you waiting for?"

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we continue the mission." The Jonin agreed.

"And if things do get too dangerous, we can always change our minds and toss the lying old drunk to the sharks, right?" Kaguya remarked, giving Tazuna a rather unfriendly smile. "After all, since he deceived us, it's fully within out rights to terminate this mission however we see fit."

"I'll be good." Tazuna gulped.

"You do that." Kaguya snorted.

It was early next morning, however, after a friend of Tazuna's had taken them to Wave by boat, that the next encounter with the enemies occurred. It started simple, with Naruto almost killing a rabbit with a shuriken after he thought her saw something moving, but it took one look at the rabbit's white fur for her to realize it was a diversion.

" **Get down!"** she commanded while tackling Tazuna to the ground, her teammates ducking it turn, just in time too as a massive cleaver-like sword passed spinning through where their necks had been and stabbed into a tree, it's owner appearing on the handle in a Shunshin.

"Well, well…" Kakashi began lazily "If it isn't Kiri's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi." He narrowed his exposed eye. "Everyone get back. This one is on a whole other level."

"Zabuza?" Kaguya spoke up. "I think I heard of him. He as the Yondaime Mizukage's best friend before he took the hat. Then Zabuza tried to assassinate him."

"You appear to Sharingan Kakashi…" Zabuza mussed though he was staring at Kaguya "And you have a nosy brat with you as well… Sorry but the old man is mine."

"Surround and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered as he reached for his headband. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." He instructed as he moved his forehead protector fully on his forehead, revealing his mature Sharingan eye. "First Zabuza… Fight me!" he demanded.

"Hoh, to already get to see the infamous Sharingan… I'm honored." Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "You know, when I was a member of Kiri's assassination squads, I remember reading about you in my Bingo Book. About the man who copied over a thousand jutsu: Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei is really kind of awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You'd never consider it, just by seeing how he always slacks off, right?" Kaguya agreed.

"You guys… I'm not that bad!" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You… how do you have that eye?" Sasuke trembled between shock and furry.

"Not the time Sasuke." Kaguya said before Kakashi could. "For now, just know that it was willingly given to him by an Uchiha." She stated, receiving a grunt from the avenger.

"Now… let's end the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza growled, making the three Genin tighten their positions. "But it seams I have to beat you first, Kakashi!" he declared before disappearing in a burst of speed long with the massive sword he was standing on before reappearing on the water a distance away. _**"Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu!"**_ he declared as he formed a half Ram handsign before a thick mist formed and obscured the surroundings, hiding him completely.

"He's gone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down, he'll go after Kakashi first." Kaguya silenced him.

"Zabuza Momochi… as a member of Kirigakure… he was an expert in Silent Killing." Kakashi added as he carefully looked around as he began channeling a bit of chakra to his ears to augment his hearing.

"That means he can kill you before you even notice him." Kaguya explained in response to Naruto's confused look.

"Either way, be careful you three. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly." Kakashi warned.

"Rather then rely on the Sharingan, use your nose, Kakashi." Kaguya suggested as she began Scanning the surroundings, easily detecting the Kiri nin and his Mizu Bunshin.

"Hehehe…" Zabuza's malevolent chuckles echoed around them "Eight choices… liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart… which one should I go after?" he inquired as a respectable amount of killing intent began to press down on them.

Absently acknowledging the Mizu Bunshin that Kakashi made to take his place as he hid in the mist, Kaguya glanced at her other companions. Tazuna was scared shitless, as was expected from a civilian – she would not be surprised of the old drunk passed out soon. Naruto was doing rather well, no doubt due to the animosity he had received in Konoha most of his life. Sasuke though… other then that time when Itachi mindfucked him, everyone pretty much treated him nicely, even Naruto did not go too far against his rival – which explained why the brat was now aiming a kunai at his own throat to end his life to escape the terror.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's Mizu Bunshin spoke up, snapping the avenger out of his daze "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turned to give the group an eye-smile "I don't let my comrades die."

"Well, you heard him. Now stop embarrassing me, troublesome brother." Kaguya added.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza hissed as he sudden appeared in their midst, causing Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto to jump away in shock.

A moment later, Kakashi was impaling Zabuza's chest with a Kunai from the front while Kaguya was doing the same with a black bladed katana from the back.

"It's a Bunshin!" Kaguya warned, instantly noticing that it was water that was pouring from the wounds rather then blood.

" **Sensei! Behind you!"** Naruto screamed.

It appeared to be too late though as Zabuza bisected Kakashi horizontally at the waist… only for the corpse to disperse into water.

" _What? He copied me in the mist?"_ Zabuza wondered before noticing the kunai at his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi threatened. "It's over."

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hehehehe! It's over? You just don't get it. There's no way you could beat me with your monkey-like imitations!" Zabuza sneered.

"It's a Mizu Bunshin!" Kaguya warned the silver haired Jonin whose eyes widened in shock as he instantly slit the throat of the Bunshin, dispersing it into water, before turning around and using two kunai to block the swinging blade aiming to cut him in half.

Unfortunately, his footing was rather poor and Zabuza's blade had quite a bit of momentum. As such, while he avoided damage, he was still blasted off his feet and into the water.

" **Sensei!"** Naruto screamed in shock.

" **Kakashi, move!"** Kaguya warned.

"… _this water is heavy…!"_ Kakashi noticed.

"Fool!" Zabuza laughed _**"Suiton:**_ _**Suirō no jutsu!"**_ he declared as water wrapped around Kakashi, trapping him in a sphere of rather solid water which the missing-nin held to the side with his right hand. "Haha, now I have you in an inescapable prison! Now, I can finish you later. First, to take care of your brats!" he decided as he formed a ram handsign, several Mizu Bunshin forming around him and advancing towards the Konoha group, one of them in the lead.

"Kakashi, you idiot!" Kaguya face-palmed. "Getting in the water when fighting a Suiton specialist is suicide!"

"Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninja… a real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin lectured arrogantly. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my Bingo Book can you start calling yourselves ninja. You are NOT ninja!" he declared and darted at Naruto who had carelessly distanced himself from the group, kicking him away and in the process making him drop his Konoha headband. "Just brats." He scoffed.

" **Guh! Take Tazuna and run!"** Kakashi ordered **"You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me in this prison he can't move! And his Mizu Bunshin can't go far away from his real body! Just run away!"**

Those words seemed to trigger something in Naruto, who had until that point been staring at Zabuza trembling. At Kakashi's words, his eyes moved to his still bandaged left hand and thought back to his recent oath. Getting on his feet, he dashed to Zabuza's nearest Mizu Bunshin with a roar.

This earned him another kick that sent him skidding and possibly cracked a few ribs, but his goal had been achieved: his headband was clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak!" Naruto began and spat some blood "Put this into your little book: the man who will one day become Hokage: Konoha ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!" he declared as he tied the headband in place.

"Oi, oi, don't tie that too tightly. Your brain isn't working that well even when it gets enough oxygen." Kaguya chuckled.

"Kaguya, Sasuke, I have a plan!" Naruto declared.

"Teamwork from you?" Sasuke snorted but took a step forward to help.

"I'll worry about Tazuna." Kaguya informed them as he positioned herself directly in front of the old drunk.

"Quite arrogant of you." The lead Zabuza Mizu Bunshin spoke. "Do you think you stand a chance?"

" **What are you doing?"** Kakashi yelled at them in worry **"This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is…!"**

"Oh, put a sock in it, Kakashi!" Kaguya snapped at him. "Talk about arrogant. Last I remember there are four members in Team 7, Mr. Teamwork. Besides…" she turned to glare at the real Zabuza "What's to stop no-brows over there from killing you and coming after Tazuna himself. Or if he has accomplices?"

"Hehe, she's right." Zabuza chuckled. "Still, you're still playing as ninja. When I was your age, these hands were already dyed with blood."

"Demon Zabuza…" Kakashi remarked.

"Oh, you've heard about that, huh?" Zabuza grinned.

"About what?" Sasuke demanded.

"Kirigakure is called the Bloody Mist because of an Academy Graduation exam they had." Kaguya began darkly. "In order to test if the students are either strong enough or willing enough to kill as ordered, they set up classmates in one on one death matches. Then, one day, a young Zabuza who was not even in the Academy dropped by to see his friend Yagura and saw the others teaming up on him. Zabuza went nuts and killed every other student in the whole place other then Yagura. After that, that Exam was discontinued."

"Y-You… how the hell do you know that, you brat?" Zabuza demanded in shock.

"Konoha has excellent spies." Kaguya replied sweetly _"That, and I'm reading your thoughts, sucker. Thank you,_ _ **Diarum Ejus**_ _!"_

" **Impossible! Other then me and Yagura, there were no witnesses!"** Zabuza roared.

"You really think the Sandaime Mizukage would have allowed Yagura to wander around without a minder?" Kaguya snorted.

"That's…" Zabuza paused. _"She has a point, there's no way they would leave the Jinchuriki within the village without supervision."_

"Now!" Kaguya ordered.

Naruto instantly created a few dozen Kage Bunshin which charged at the Mizu Bunshin roaring in defiance. The Zabuza Mizu Bunshin lazily swung their swords and blasted away the clones, dispelling quite a few on the spot.

" **Damn it!"** a Naruto screamed in anger "It's not over yet!" he declared as he took of his backpack and took out something that he tossed at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Catch!"

"This is!" Sasuke's eyes widened before he smirked as he twisted on the spot unfolding the Fuma Shuriken and gaining momentum to send it spinning at Zabuza – the real one "Evil Wind Shuriken – Shadow Windmill!" he declared.

"I see… you're aiming at the real me." Zabuza observed… before he reached out with his free hand and plucked the Fuma Shuriken out of the air by the hollow middle. "Smart, but useless against me… What, another Shuriken in the shadow of the first?!" he widened his eyes… before he hopped up, pulling his knees to his chest, allowing the spinning shuriken to pass harmlessly underneath him "But still not good enough." Zabuza mocked as he returned to his previous position.

A moment later, the second shuriken was engulfed in smoke and turned into Naruto immediately threw a kunai straight at the back of Zabuza's neck. The missing-nin, however was a Jonin, a former ANBU at that, so he detected the intent and quickly moved to dodge, in the process releasing the **Suiro no jutsu** hat held Kakashi – he still got grazed in the shoulder by the Kunai.

Furiously, Zabuza spun the Shuriken in his hand and prepared to send it at the blond only for Kakashi to block the move with me metal plate on the back of his right hand, his glare momentarily freezing Zabuza in place.

"Great plan Naruto!" Kakashi praised only to blink and glance towards the group along with Zabuza when several splashes were heard.

"What? I did say I will take care of protecting Tazuna while you guys deal with Zabuza." Kaguya shot back at the looks she was getting from tearing appear within moments Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin with her black Hina Blade.

"Heh, you guys have really grown up." Kakashi praised.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed. "The aim of the Kage Bunshin was…"

" **Naruto, can you please NOT explain to the enemy how you tricked him?"** Kaguya shouted at him in irritation. "You know… so you could do it again later if necessary?"

"Ah… right." the blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza scoffed.

"Wrong! You were _forced_ to release it." Kakashi smirked.

"Not bad for brats playing ninja, huh?" Kaguya taunted from where she stood guard before Tazuna.

The rest of the battle as pretty much what she had expected from Kakashi, the Copy Nin imitated Zabuza by matching him with a _**Suiton: Suiryūdan**_ before using his Sharingan Genjutsu to hypnotize Zabuza into beginning to use the _**Suiton: Daibakufu**_ a step or two behind the copy nin while planting another mental suggestion that Kakashi was reading the future.

That was not Kaguya was really focused on though; what preoccupied her were the few _**Hyō Bunshin**_ positioned to strike at Tazuna should she leave her post and Haku who was watching Zabuza carefully…

Just when Kakashi was about to deliver the killing blow, two senbon struck Zabuza in the neck killing him…or rather placing him in a death-like state. Seconds later, Haku appeared and talked Kakashi into surrendering Zabuza's 'corpse' to him before retreating with his master and thankfully with the _**Hyō Bunshin**_ as well, mere seconds before Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

As her male teammates hurried to assist their sensei, Kaguya remained at Tazuna's side. It was not the battle or the recent deception on her mind though…

" _This world's Haku is a boy? How the hell can someone that pretty be male?"_

 _Timeskip – an hour later, Tazuna's house_

"Are you really alright, sensei?" Tsunami, Tazuna's beautiful daughter asked as she gazed doubtfully at Kakashi who was resting in a futon.

"Yeah, I just can't move a week or so." Kakashi assured her.

"That's because you foolishly overused your Sharingan." Kaguya chided. "Why did you keep it open while you were captured by Zabuza? You could have still had about a third of your chakra if you had the forethought to close it during that time."

"True, but then again something important might had happened and I could have missed it. It's better to waste a weapon the die without the chance to use it." Kakashi said sagely.

"So you weren't showing off in front of us, since it was out first time seeing you fight seriously? Could have fooled me." Kaguya prodded.

The silver haired Jonin had the decency to look a bit embarrassed, even if only Kaguya could recognized.

"Well, you defeated that strong ninja of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while." Tazuna said with more then a little relief.

"But what was that masked guy?" Naruto scowled, having taken the idea of someone his age that much stronger then him quite badly.

"That kind of mask is worn by Kiri Hunter Nin, also known as body erasers." Kakashi began. "Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace. A ninja's body has plenty of a village's secrets. For example, if I died then the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. I for you're not careful, the enemy could steal your jutsu."

"There are some countermeasures to it, of course." Kaguya added. "ANBU for example have a seal on their body that will completely incinerate their body rather the allow it to be captured while outside the village perimeter. Some clans also have seals or Ninjutsu that ensure their jutsu are not stolen."

"True. But the bottom line is that a ninja's body can reveal important information." Kakashi nodded. So, by disposing of missing-nin who had abandoned the village, Hunter Nin protect information from getting out. They are specialists who guard the village secrets."

"Yes, they are." Kaguya agreed before dropping the bomb. "Shame that this one was actually helping Zabuza rather then killing him."

"Wha?" Naruto looked at her weirdly.

"Hunter Nin dispose of the body on the spot, Kakashi." Kaguya lectured the stunned Jonin. "With someone like you who is infamous for stealing jutsu, that's obligatory. Also, how exactly did that masked guy kill Zabuza? What was the weapon?"

"…Senbons. Ugh!" Kakashi groaned in frustration. "God damn it."

"What's going on?" Naruto scowled.

"Zabuza is most likely alive." Kakashi declared.

" **W-What the hell do you mean?"** Tazuna screeched.

" **Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! You checked and said he was dead."** Naruto added.

"It was just a fake death state." Kaguya explained. "It can usually be achieved with special drugs, but piercing certain pressure points also works. And it was those pressure points that were struck on Zabuza with those senbon."

"She's right." Kakashi agreed while looking carefully at Kaguya. "This… you haven't figured it out just now, did you?"

"No, I knew it from the moment those senbon struck Zabuza' neck." Kaguya confirmed. "The fact that his body was taken away and the rather gentle way it was handled confirmed it."

"And you didn't say anything because…?" Kakashi glared.

"Because that fake Hunter Nin had almost a dozen solid Bunshin hidden around us who were taking aim at us all, especially you, Naruto and Tazuna." Kaguya grimaced. "And you saw how expertly he wielded those senbon. The best that I could do was prepare a long rage Ninjutsu and keep Zabuza's body hostage in response. That way, if he attacked, he would lose Zabuza and if I attacked I would lose you guys. Had you been in a better condition, I might have risked it, but I could tell you were almost out of chakra."

"…Good call." Kakashi said after a few seconds of consideration.

"Why wasn't he aiming for me and you as well then?" Sasuke demanded.

"Tazuna was their mission objective while Kakashi and Naruto actually wounded Zabuza, even if it was just as scratch in Naruto's case." Kaguya explained.

"Are you sure you're not just over-thinking things?" Tazuna asked desperately.

"Unlikely. And even if we are, Gato could just find other missing-nin to hire. With how rich and influential he is, I'm certain he had quite a few missing-nin in his employ, even if they're not necessary in Wave right now." Kakashi sighed.

"And with how long it will take for you to finish building your bridge, he will have plenty of time to call them if he become dissatisfied with Zabuza." Kaguya added.

"…True." Kakashi admitted. "We might have to call for backup."

"I think we can handle Zabuza and his partner well enough on our own. This time you were just careless." Kaguya denied. "However, I'm going to send a message to the Hokage and warn him to keep a better watch on the Fire-Wave border until we're done here. That way we can cut of Gato's reinforcements from that direction. We can't do anything about reinforcements coming from Water country, though I find it unlikely considering how busy they are with their Civil War."

"Yeah, that will be for the best." Kakashi agreed. "Still, we'll have to prepare."

"As in training?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "Great, more teamwork exercise." She said sarcastically.

"Come now, it was you working together that saved the day." Kakashi chided.

"Really? I thought it was Naruto's prankster deviousness and Sasuke's good aim that were to thank." Kaguya pointed out dryly.

"Don't worry, this time we will work on improving yourselves as individuals." Kakashi sighed. "Besides, you guys have been growing rapidly, especially Naruto." He praised.

"That, I can agree on." Kaguya nodded. _"Though personally I've grown a little rusty from holding back so much. I can't believe I'm looking forward to the Suna-Oto Invasion so I can let loose."_ "Still, it will take both you and Zabuza about a week to fully recover. We don't have time to lose."

"Which is why we'll be starting early tomorrow morning." Kakashi agreed.

"You heard him, right?" Kaguya glanced between her teammates with an evil grin. "I believe we can take that statement as permission to drag him off his lazy ass if he tries to oversleep."

"Agreed." Sasuke smirked.

"Hehehehe!" Naruto laughed, a fox-like grin stretching his face.

Later that night, while her teammates were securing the perimeter around the house with a Kage Bunshin of hers, Kaguya was hovering Kakashi with her hands glowing green from medical jutsu.

"How is it?" Kakashi inquired quietly.

"About like I said it will take a week for a full recovery." Kaguya grunted. "Or it would have. I'll speed up you recovery a bit, shortening the required period to five days. However, you are to avoid doing anything strenuous in that time period. Still…" she glared at him "You've let yourself get quite rusty, Mr. Former ANBU Captain Inu. And it's only been two years since you left ANBU."

"True. But I wasn't expecting someone like Zabuza on your first C-rank." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, from now on expect the unexpected." Kaguya said bluntly.

"Still, earlier, for the praise that we gave Naruto, you're still the strongest amongst you three." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "It was a good call to stick close to Tazuna and keep your silence about Zabuza back there, but what impressed me the most was the speed with which you displaced those Mizu Bunshin. Tell me, if it comes down to it, could you take out that fake Hunter Nin?"

"Probably." Kaguya nodded. "And this time they'll likely ignore Tazuna until we're dealt with. However I would prefer if Sasuke and Naruto take him on. It will be a good test for them. If it looks too dangerous, I can jump in and take him out."

"Hm… permission granted. This might be what it takes to awaken Sasuke's Sharingan." Kakashi mused.

"Let's hope it is. I'm getting tired of his jealousy." Kaguya grunted and headed to Tsunami's room where she would sleep during their time in Wave since they were the only women in the house.

She also noticed a few things while doing a quick sweep with her Genshogan. One, Inari, Tsunami's brat, was dead and had been so even before she met Kaiza. Two, Kaiza was also dead, his small memorial shrine placed right next the Inari's. And three… Tsunami was currently masturbating in the room that they would be sharing, said room appearing to have some good sound isolation.

Walking into the room like she owned the place and shutting the door behind her, Kaguya met Tsunami's eyes before her eyes trailed over her body, from the blouse that had been pulled up so she can play with her breasts to the hand still working furiously between her legs from which she had removed the skirt and panties, before locking back onto Tsunami's eyes who were now inspecting Kaguya's own body.

Granted, she was not as developed as she had been during her time traveling the nations, but she certainly looked closer to 15 then the 13 she was supposed to be, with half a head more in height then Sasuke, as well as curves that made almost all the girls in class jealous of her – except Hinata, who already had a mid D-cup compared to her own high C-cup.

"Tsunami-san." Kaguya purred and the woman's blush intensified "Shall I give you a hand? Or something else?' she seductively licked her lips as she prowled.

"…Yes." The woman moaned under Kaguya's intense gaze.

 **A.N.: Another chapter out. In case you missed it, I updated three other stories today also so, if interested, do check them out.**


End file.
